A New Future
by ShadowQueenGalactica
Summary: AU: Earth has been attacked, Eternal Sailor Moon has been taken by the enemy. Forced with the choice of becoming a Kailae Warrior or dying, Eternal Sailor Moon must prove that she has the strength and courage to become a true Kailae warrior. When arriving on her new planet/home, she must learn to integrate amongst their society, even if this means fighting past allies.
1. Prologue

**A New Future**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 1 out later tonight. Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**:::Prologue:::**

Walking down the dark path of the park, Usagi softly sighed as she looked up at the full moon shining brightly in the night sky. Glancing back at her car, she miserably sighed to herself before she continued to walk down the poorly lit path. Shivering from the cool autumn air, she soon found herself sitting on a bench near the gardens. Looking down at the promise ring on her finger, she felt tears sting her eyes. "Do I really want this?" She softly spoke as stray tears streaked her cheeks. 'Am I really going to be happy with Mamo-chan.' She thought wiping her tears away. Seeing a shooting star streaking across the night sky, she buried her face in her hands as she bitterly cried.

* * *

Noticing her friend was fighting sleep, Minako frowned before swiftly crumpling a piece of paper. Tossing the crumpled paper at Usagi, she watched her friend jump as she was startled awake. 'What has gotten into you Usagi-chan?' She worriedly thought.

Hearing the bell soon sound signaling the end of school, Usagi tiredly raised as she gathered her things.

"Usagi-chan are you alright?" Minako worriedly asked watching her friend stifling another yawn. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Yes, Im fine Minako-chan." Usagi mumbled, as she stifled another yawn. "I just need to catch up on some sleep."

"We have three months before we graduate. We can't keep doing this anymore." Minako said, then gasped as her friend suddenly pushed past her.

"I don't need a lecture from you Minako-chan. I get enough lectures from everyone else." Usagi said blinking her tears back.

"Usagi-chan wait, I'm sorry!" Minako called out, softly sighing as her friend slammed the classroom door shut.

* * *

Driving down the road, Usagi stopped as she reached a traffic light. Adjusting the radio station, she turned the volume up drowning out her thoughts. Seeing the light change, she continued forward leading the traffic behind her. Noticing a burst of energy streak across the sky colliding into a building, she never noticed the oncoming car until it was too late. Screaming as the vehicle slammed into hers she held the steering wheel tightly as she was violently jarred about from the force of the collision.

Feeling her head spin, Usagi painfully raised her head seeing the vehicle had struck her from the drivers side. Shakily reaching for her seat belt, she struggled briefly before managing to unbuckle. Grabbing her throbbing head, she could see her arms were covered in scratches, bleeding from all the broken glass around her. Opening the passenger door, she crawled out of the passenger seat and crashed roughly against the asphalt. Seeing the chaos around her, she watched as people around her was running and screaming trying to escape something. "My brooch." She weakly stated, forcing herself to stand. Reaching into her car, she grabbed her school bag and quickly dug around the bag. Feeling her fingers brush against the brooch, she gasped feeling someone suddenly jerked her up off the ground by her hair. Crying out in pain as her neck was roughly jerked back, she looked up into deep violet eyes.

"Filthy Terran." A man sneered. He stood tall, long black hair stopping above his waist, his light green skin was covered with scars from past fights. Shoving the girl onto the sidewalk he pointed his weapon at the Terran, a staff with a crescent shaped blade on the end. "This planet will be cleansed and will soon be ours." He said as the tip of the blade glowed with green energy.

Screaming as she swiftly dodged the attack, Usagi forced herself to stand as she ran to escape the attacks. Hearing the side of the building she had passed explode behind her, she screamed out as tears streaked her cheeks. Watching the chaos ensue around her, she knew she had to find a way back to her car to retrieve her brooch. 'What's happening?' She desperately thought. Darting into an alley, she hid behind a large dumpster knowing she had to go back for her brooch as soon as had the chance.

* * *

"She's not answering her communicator!" Minako worriedly stated, as she and the others ran down the road.

"What's happening?" Rei demanded, as they swiftly darted into an alley to hide from the invaders.

"Should we transform?" Makoto quietly asked, watching three of the invaders pass the alley. "What are they?"

"Some humanoid life form. I'm not sure if transforming would do any good against their weapons. These weapons are far more advanced than anything I've seen." Ami quietly stated.

"I'm worried about Usagi-chan." Minako softly stated, tears shining in her eyes.

"We will find her." Rei said, gently touching her friend's shoulder. "Let's go." She said, as they cautiously exited the alley.

* * *

Glancing around, Usagi shakily sighed seeing the man who had attacked her was no longer near her car. Ignoring the pounding sensation in her head, she swiftly ran to her car. Grabbing her school bag, she reached in and quickly grabbed her brooch. Raising the brooch, she swiftly transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Feeling all the aches and pain from the car wreck, subside to a dull ache. She looked at her damaged car in disbelief not understanding how she was able to get out of the vehicle with only minor injuries sustained from the wreck. Summoning her Eternal Tier, she focused on her energy watching it form into a staff. Getting her communicator out of the bag, she could hear its muffled beeping sound within the bag. Swiftly pressing the button she saw Sailor Neptune appear on the small screen.

"I've got her." Sailor Neptune said looking at the other Senshi before turning her focus on their leader. "Where are you, are you alright? We've been trying to contact you, why did you not answer?" She angrily demanded.

"There was an accident, a car collided into mine, then this person was after me. I've been hiding until I could get back to my school bag." Eternal Sailor Moon said watching the communicator suddenly move to Sailor Uranus.

"What have we told you, you keep that damn brooch on you at all times" Sailor Uranus angrily snapped. "Now where are you?"

"I'm not far from the park, where are you?" Sailor Moon worriedly asked. "Are the Inner Senshi with you?"

"No, we will get in contact with them. You go to the park, stay safe until we can reach you." Sailor Uranus said, before the screen went dark.

Softly sighing, Eternal Sailor Moon blinked her tears back as she swiftly began to run the direction of the park. 'I thought we were finally going to be at peace.' She desperately thought, knowing life had been peaceful since the final battle with Sailor Galaxia and Chaos.

Screaming as a blast suddenly exploded in front of her stopping her, Eternal Sailor Moon shakily exhaled seeing the same person she had encountered before. "Dammit." She mumbled, taking a step back in fear.

"A Sailor Guardian, it seems the legends are true." The man smirked, pointing his weapon at the guardian. "You will fetch me a fine reward." He said wickedly chuckling. Spinning his staff, he stanced pointing his weapon at her. "Let's see what power you truly possess Sailor Guardian."

Tightening her hold on her staff, Eternal Sailor Moon swiftly leapt out of the way of an energy blast. Raising her staff in time as he brought his staff down, she struggled matching his sheer strength. Crying out as he brought his armored hand back striking her across the face, she collapsed roughly onto the asphalt. Touching her stinging cheek, she gasped watching him pick up her as it returned to it state as a tier. "Give that back!" She demanded tears shining in her eyes.

"You are weak Sailor Guardian, I was expecting a real fight." He smirked, chuckling when seeing tears shining in her eyes. "You're not really a guardian are you?" He demanded. "You don't possess the true qualities of a fighter, only that of a coward."

Clenching her fists in anger, Eternal Sailor Moon swiftly stood glaring up at him in anger. "Who are you? What do you want?" She demanded.

"I am Aeyon, one of the great warriors of the Quantum Realm." Aeyon stated smirking. "I have been sent here to annihilate the true guardian of this planet and any others who resist." He said looking her over. "I may spare you Sailor Guardian, I could use the challenge of making a true warrior out of you." Throwing the tier down, he chuckled motioning to the weapon. "I see no threat in you, I will not waste my energy nor time on you. Take your weapon and get out of my sight." He jeered as he turned and walked away.

Watching him walk away, Eternal Sailor Moon collapsed to her knees, tears streaking her cheeks. 'I'm a disgrace.' She bitterly thought, knowing the enemy didn't see her as a threat like they would the other Sailor Senshi. "I'll show you." She said, determined to prove herself against the enemy. Standing, she quickly ran to her tier picking it up and pointing it at the man. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She shouted, watching her attack hurl at the man. Seeing him suddenly vanish, she screamed as he appeared suddenly in front of her. Bringing her tier up in time blocking his attack, she swung her tier blocking another strike from him.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Aeyon smirked, chuckling with amusement. "This isn't the first time you've been called a coward, is it?" He mused watching her anger more. "That's it, use that anger." He encouraged, as she began to fight him. "That's the spirit." He taunted. Swinging his weapon, he smirked as the weapon sliced into the flesh of her thigh leaving a deep gash. Watching her collapse onto the ground, he knocked her back onto the ground with his booted foot. Pressing the tip of the blade against the Sailor Guardians throat, he watched her look up at him defeated, as tears streaked her cheeks once more. "We're not done Sailor Guardian, I will take joy in making you a suitable warrior." He said, then swiftly vanished once more.

Grabbing her tier, Eternal Sailor Moon could feel tears streaking her cheeks as she summoned her energy, the tier forming into a staff. Putting most of her weight on the staff , she painfully stood and cringed seeing the long walk to the park. Groaning in pain, she looked down at the deep wound, blood running down her leg, soaking the the top of her boot. Forcing herself to walk, she knew she had to hurry and get to the park before the other Sailor Senshi arrived.

* * *

"Where is she?" Sailor Neptune demanded. "Do you want me to-"

"No, we can't take any risks." Sailor Uranus said clenching her fists. "She should have been here by now." She stated with frustration, then turned when seeing Sailor Venus point. Seeing Eternal Sailor Moon in the distance, she watched her friend weakly collapse to the ground.

"She's hurt Sailor Uranus." Sailor Neptune gasped, quickly running to their Princess.

"Don't move from this spot, we will be back." Sailor Uranus said, glaring at the Inner Senshi. "Sailor Saturn, we may need you." She said motioning the younger Senshi to follow.

Reaching Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Neptune swiftly knelt beside their Princess. Seeing a deep wound on her thigh, she noticed a dark bruise on her friend's cheek. "Usagi-chan." She softly spoke. "Come on, I need you to stand." She urged, watching her friend shakily begin to raise. "Come on, I've got you." She gently stated, helping Eternal Sailor Moon stand. "Lean against me Eternal Sailor Moon, if it helps relieve the pain." She instructed. "Sailor Pluto should be here shortly with the Prince, we have to get you two out of here to safety."

"Where are we going?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked groaning in pain, her leg protesting in pain with each step.

"Somewhere safe, I promise. Now come on, we need to hurry." Sailor Neptune instructed then gasped as Eternal Sailor Moon suddenly shoved her to the ground. Watching in horror as their Princess was thrown back by a surge of energy. "No!" She screamed out in shock, tears streaking her cheeks when seeing Eternal Sailor Moon's shoulder was badly burned and bleeding. "Why?!" She screamed. "Why did you do that?!"

"Get out of here Sailor Neptune!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled, groaning as she forced herself to raise once more. "Go! Don't wait for me, just leave now!" She commanded, tears streaking her cheeks. "I'm only going to endanger you all."

"No, we're not leaving without you." Sailor Neptune sternly stated.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you!" Eternal Sailor Moon said, as she tearfully glanced back at the Inner Senshi. "Please take care of them, tell them I'm sorry." Summoning her Eternal Tier, she pointed it at the man as he took a threatening step forward as he wickedly chuckled. Shakily raising her tier, she ignored the burning pain in her injured shoulder. Sensing Sailor Pluto, she watched the Guardian of Time appear with Tuxedo Kamen. "Go!" She shouted, tears streaking her cheeks. "I won't be able to give you much time."

Feeling tears streaking her cheeks, Sailor Neptune nodded wiping her tears away. "Thank you." She said as she stood and ran. Grabbing Sailor Uranus by the arm, she ushered her to turn and run. "We have to go!"

"No, not without the Princess." Sailor Uranus sternly stated, then watched Sailor Neptune sadly shake her head.

"She's not coming with us." Sailor Neptune said seeing tears fill Sailor Uranus' eyes. "Let's go." She said as the three swiftly turned and ran back. "We still need to protect Prince Endymion-sama."

* * *

"What are they doing?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded seeing the three Outer Senshi returning without Eternal Sailor Moon. "Why did you leave her?" He angrily demanded.

"No time, we have to go now!" Sailor Uranus commanded.

"Not without Usako!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted, then felt Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune roughly grab onto him before he could run forwards.

"She's sacrificing herself for us Tuxedo Kamen, don't make that sacrifice go in vain." Sailor Neptune said, tears streaking her cheeks.

"No!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted, tears streaking his cheeks. "Usako! Usako don't do this!" He desperately pleaded as the two Outer Senshi struggled to hold him back.

"Sailor Pluto we need to go now!" Sailor Uranus said, seeing tears streaking the cheeks of the guardian of time. Seeing Sailor Pluto raise her time key, they watched as a beam of energy descended from the sky, forming into a portal. "Go now!" She instructed to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

"No! Please no!" Tuxedo Kamen pleaded, as he was pulled through the portal by Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. "Usako!" He heart brokenly shouted one last time.

"Sailor Saturn, Sailor Mercury you're both next." Sailor Pluto instructed, watching the two quickly step through the portal.

"Please let us help her!" Sailor Mars pleaded, tears streaking her cheeks. "He's going to kill her!" She shouted, seeing their friend and leader was struggling against the man.

"This was her choice." Sailor Pluto grimly stated seeing Sailor Mars anger. "I need you three to step through now, I can't hold the portal open much longer."

Looking back at her friend once more, Sailor Mars felt a soft sob escaped her throat as she stepped through the portal. 'Usagi-chan.' She heart brokenly thought, knowing she was never going to see her friend again.

"No, please let me help her." Sailor Venus pleaded as Sailor Jupiter grabbed her arm and pulled her through the portal. Hearing Eternal Sailor Moon's pained screams, she felt her body shaking with sobs. "Usagi-chan!" She screamed as she was pulled through the portal by Sailor Jupiter.

Watching Eternal Sailor Moon fall, Sailor Pluto felt tears streaking her cheeks knowing their Princess had sacrificed herself for them. "Thank you Usagi-chan." She sadly stated before quickly stepping into portal before it faded with her moments later.

* * *

"No!" Aeyon angrily yelled, seeing the portal fade. "Damn you!" He angrily yelled walking to the injured Sailor Senshi. Seeing her clutching her bleeding wound on her abdomen, he watched her painfully look up at him tears shining in her eyes. "Where are they taking the Earth's guardian?"

"I- I don't know." Eternal Sailor Moon weakly stated. "But you will...never find them." She said weakly coughing. Tasting blood in her mouth with each cough, she groaned feeling the warrior roughly lifting her by the throat.

"You think you're feeling true pain now, just wait until I'm done with you." Aeyon sneered, teleporting them both from where they stood.

* * *

"Damn you! Damn you all!" Tuxedo Kamen angrily shouted watching the portal fade as Sailor Pluto stepped through. "You all turned your backs on her!" He said dropping to his knees, tears streaking his cheeks.

Watching their Prince grieve, Sailor Pluto watched the Inner Senshi bitterly weeping and holding onto one another as they mourned for the loss of their friend and leader. "I'm so sorry." She softly stated, tears streaking her cheeks. "This was never supposed to happen."

"Who are they? What do they want?" Sailor Uranus demanded, clenching her fists in anger, trying to keep back the tears that wanted to spill.

"I don't know, but we will remain here until it's safer to return to Earth." Sailor Pluto sternly stated.

"Where are we?" Sailor Neptune worriedly asked.

"The Time Gates. This is where I stand guard to protect the gates of time and ensure there are no breeches." Sailor Pluto said, then jumped as Tuxedo Kamen angrily yelled.

"What's the point, the future is gone! Crystal Tokyo, Chibi-Usa, everything Usako and I was going to have!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled, his voice ending in a soft whisper. "It's now gone."

"There was a disturbance in the timeline." Sailor Pluto softly stated. "Something happened, which disrupted it enough to where it allowed this change to occur."

"Something?" Tuxedo Kamen scoffed. "Like what?"

"I don't know, but something as small as a simple thought, hesitation, or feelings for another could have caused the disruption." Sailor Pluto said, suspecting she knew the reason for Eternal Sailor Moon's sacrifice.

"What are you talking about?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded. "I loved her, I never would have had second thoughts." He sternly stated, tears streaking his cheeks.

"I think it was Neko-chan who was faltering." Sailor Uranus said, suddenly looking at Sailor Neptune. "It was him, he's the reason for this." She said shaking with anger.

"Who?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded. "Who are you talking about?"

"Seiya-chan." Sailor Venus softly stated, tears streaking her cheeks. "Usagi-chan made me promise not to say anything."

"Say what? What are you talking about?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded, angrily standing. "Answer me Sailor Venus!"

"They shared a kiss!" Sailor Venus shouted. "She confided in me, because she knew I wouldn't judge her!" She angrily stated, turning and looking at Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. "We have all been guilty of talking down to her. Reminding her and pushing her to be more like Princess Serenity-sama, but she wasn't Serenity-sama, she was Tsukino Usagi! We never once put into consideration what Usagi-chan really wanted!"

"Did she have feelings for him?" Sailor Uranus demanded.

"Yes." Sailor Venus calmly answered, watching Tuxedo Kamen painfully shake his head. "She never said anything in return to him. Usagi-chan said she had a duty to make sure the future still happened, she had to ensure this for Chibi-Usa."

"Then why did she sacrifice herself?" Sailor Uranus demanded. "If she was protecting the future for Small Lady, then why-"

"Enough!" Sailor Pluto shouted, tears streaking her cheeks. "We cannot change what has happened! Usagi-chan chose to sacrifice herself so we could live, we will not discuss this now!" She sternly stated.

"She's right." Sailor Neptune said gently touching Sailor Uranus' arm. "Let it go." She softly stated. "Sailor Pluto, what do we need to do now."

"We wait. They will either conquer the planet, or they will abandon their conquest." Sailor Pluto grimly stated. "Our Princess has fallen, so now we must continue to protect Prince Endymion-sama."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Prologue, keep an eye out for Chapter 1! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica **


	2. Chapter 1

**A New Future**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 2 out later tonight. Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**:::Chapter 1:::**

Writhing in pain, Eternal Sailor Moon screamed as she was suspended by an unseen force, energy crackling around her. "Stop!" She begged, tears streaking her cheeks. "Please stop!"

"Tell me where they are Sailor Guardian." Aeyon demanded. "Tell me and the pain will stop."

"I don't know!" Eternal Sailor Moon screamed. "Please make it stop!"

"Aeyon, enough!" A voice commanded. "The Captain wants to see you, he also wants to know why you brought this Terran aboard the ship?"

"Do not interfere with my interrogation Andor!" Aeyon angrily demanded. "There were others like her on that planet. She helped them escape by challenging me."

"Go, you know how the Captain doesn't like to wait." Andor sternly stated, then looked at the Terran. Waiting until Aeyon was out of the room, he looked up at the Terran and smirked before speaking. "How old are you Terran?" He curiously asked.

"Sev...Seventeen." Eternal Sailor Moon weakly stated, as she tried to stay conscious. "Why won't...he kill me already."

"He's not done with you." Andor stated nonchalantly shrugging before chuckling. "You said seventeen, that's young for a Terran, correct?" Andor curiously asked.

"Yes, she's about your age Andor." A new voice spoke up causing the young warrior to jump at the sound of the voice.

"Audhen, you startled me." Andor said nervously chuckling.

Noticing the Terran had fallen unconscious, Audhen reduced the flow of energy until it faded. "We don't know how fragile their race is. You don't want to accidentally kill her before Aeyon returns." He said chuckling.

"Yes, I would never hear the end of it." Andor said chuckling.

"For a Terran, she's quite beautiful. Perhaps the Captain should receive her as a gift instead." Audhen said looking at the Terran lustfully. "Surely this Terran's anatomy is no different than those shape shifters from Kinmoku."

"No, Aeyon has claimed her, he has plans for her." Andor said looking at the unconscious Sailor Guardian once more. "If we find anything worth trading for on this planet, perhaps we can make a stop in the Celestial Realm." He said, watching Audhen nod in agreement as he glanced at him.

"From what I've seen, the planet is not very advanced. Its technology is quite primitive compared to ours and the technology amongst our realm. Perhaps some of these relics may grab the attention of some of the collectors out there, after we finish destroying this planet of course." Audhen said wickedly chuckling. Watching the door open, he quickly straightened when watching Aeyon suddenly return.

"Take her to sickbay to be seen by Bera, and have her wounds tended to. Once she is stable, escort her to a cell, she will remain there until I am ready for her." Aeyon said smirking.

"Yes sir." Andor said watching the Sailor Guardian roughly drop to the ground once the suspension was disabled. Wincing slightly at the rough drop, he quickly walked to where she lay. Gently nudging her with his foot, he glared at Audhen when he chuckled at him.

"She's unconscious, she isn't going to bite." Audhen jeered, chuckling when Andor glared at him. "Take her out of here, you don't want her waking on you before you reach the sickbay."

"She's not a threat if she does wake." Aeyon stated as he chuckled with amusement. "She's a pathetic excuse of a warrior." He said then smirked. "For now, I will have her trained and ready before we reach Kailae."

"What makes you so confident about this Aeyon." Andor asked lifting the unconscious Sailor Guardian into his arms. "Especially, if she's as weak as you claim."

"I trained you did I not, look at you, you're a capable warrior now." Aeyon said, smirking as Audhen burst out into laughter.

"Yes, let's make fun of the new recruit." Andor mumbled as he quickly walked out of the room. "I will notify you as soon as she is placed in her cell Aeyon."

"Thank you Andor, I will be awaiting your notification." Aeyon said watching his warrior leave the room.

* * *

Watching the medical bay doors open, Bera smiled watching Andor enter the medical bay. "Is this the Terran?" She excitedly asked, then gasped excitedly looking at the unconscious Terran. "She's a Sailor Guardian, I was hoping you would bring me one. I want to add her anatomy to our database."

"You've always been so inquisitive, that's why you fit so well in this position." Andor said chuckling. "Where can I lay her Bera?"

"Lay her over there in Bay One." Bera instructed, watching Andor lay the Sailor Guardian onto the exam table. "Aeyon did a number on her." She said cringing at the sight of the wounds. "What does Aeyon have planned for her?"

"You are to get her stable, then I will be taking her to a cell. Aeyon is being impatient, so you cannot take long on your scans." Andor warned. Watching her pick up a device, he watched her begin to repair the wounds on the Terran's shoulders.

"I need her clothing off so I can fully treat the abdominal wound." Bera instructed. "There's coverings over there." She said motioning to the drawers. Watching him walk to the drawer she smiled as he handed it to her. "Thank you." She said feeling their fingers brush momentarily as she took the cloth cover. Clearing her throat, she motioned to the clothing on the Terran as Andor looked at her. "I need you to remove these." She instructed, then smiled with amusement as Andor struggled to remove the outfit from the unconscious Sailor Guardian.

"They're not coming off." Andor said, sighing out in frustration.

"Perhaps this." Bera said motioning to the brooch on the red bow on the Sailor Guardians chest. "The Sailor Guardians of Kinmoku have similar devices, perhaps hers in so different." She said smiling up at Andor.

"Look at you, know-it-all. I guess befriending a Kinmoku Guardian has become useful." Andor said, watching her smile. "So, what do I do?"

"You need to remove the brooch." Bera said watching Andor grab the brooch and roughly jerk the brooch from the Sailor Guardian's red bow. In a flash of pink energy and flurry of feathers, she watched a Terran soon lay in the place of the Sailor Guardian. "How fascinating." She said taking the brooch and looking at it with intrigue. "Give this to the Captain, she shouldn't be a threat without this."

"Looks like she had injuries prior to the ones Aeyon gave her." Andor said motioning to a gash on the Terran's forehead and minor cuts and scrapes along her arms and legs. Removing the girls clothing, he blushed slightly as Bera gently laughed at his discomfort.

"Thank you Andor, I will take over." Bera said motioning to the door. "I will let you know as soon as I am done treating her injuries."

"I'll be waiting out in the hall." Andor said quickly walking out of the medical bay.

* * *

Gasping as she awoke, Usagi shakily sighed looking around the small room she was lying in. Seeing there was no door, she could hear the soft buzz of energy that formed a barrier preventing her escape. Noticing she wasn't in her Senshi uniform, she felt tears sting her eyes knowing the enemy had her brooch. Looking down at the clothing she wore, she recognized it as a prisoners uniform. The jumpsuit was a neutral beige with matching beige shoes. Seeing silver cuffs on both her wrists, she noticed they almost resembled the bracelets Sailor Galaxia wore. 'What are these?' She thought looking at them curiously. Realizing she was able to move her shoulder, she lowered the shoulder of the uniform and noticed a dark scar had replaced her shoulder injury. "My wounds, they're gone." She gasped. Seeing a window, she slowly stood, still feeling groggy from her ordeal. Looking out the window, she gasped out in shock seeing three other large space crafts hovering above the Earth firing blasts onto the planet. Feeling tears streaking her cheeks, she slid down the wall her body shaking with soft sobs.

"You shouldn't be grieving." A masculine voice smirked. "Feel fortunate you've been spared from what's occurring below."

Recognizing the younger warrior, Usagi angrily glared at him as tears continued to streak her cheeks. "You're destroying my home, forgive me for not feeling fortunate!" She angrily shouted to the invader. "Why are you doing this? Why our planet, what did we do to deserve this attack?"

"Our planet has been plagued for years by wars and attacks from other planets." Andor said softly sighing. "This planet will give us a new purpose, another chance, a new beginning for my people."

"There is already people on this planet! You will murder and entire race to get what you want?" Usagi demanded, looking at him with disgust.

"We will spare a small handful, enough that will be able to repopulate if they agree they can live alongside us. That is why Aeyon was searching for the Earth's guardian, he was going to set the terms with the guardian of your planet." Andor said then clenched his fists. "Then you ruined everything sending the other Sailor Guardians away, so now we will have to continue without any negotiations.

"He never would have agreed to your terms." Usagi softly stated. "We wouldn't have allowed this to happen."

"You would have all died then." Andor said, then softly chuckled. "Perhaps you didn't mess up everything, after all you did spare them from annihilation."

"Why am I here? Why didn't you just kill me?" Usagi demanded, watching him smile.

"Commander Aeyon has grown a soft spot for you, he requested the Captain to spare you. You now belong to Aeyon, so don't mess this up for him or you both will be terminated." He said watching her gasp at his words. "Once we are finally home in the Quantum Realm, I'm not sure what your fate will be. For now be grateful you're alive, you have been spared, for now." Andor said noticing tears streaking her cheeks. "What is your name Terran? You're going to be with us for the remainder of our mission. I should at least call you by your name."

Looking at him with anger, Usagi abruptly turned her head looking away from him. "Leave me alone." She softly stated as she buried her face in her knees and bitterly wept.

"I will leave for now, but you should get used to me. I will be your guard for most of the journey home." Andor said before quietly walking away.

* * *

**(Three Days Later)**

Noticing the attacks ceasing on the planet, Usagi watched from the small window as smaller space crafts began to make their descent on Earth. 'It's done, they succeeded.' She sadly thought, stray tears streaking her cheeks. Turning away from the window, she shakily sighed as she slid down the wall, then roughly sat. Resting her head against the cool wall, she sadly sighed knowing the invaders had control of Earth.

"Terran."

Looking up at the voice, Usagi watched Andor step forward holding a tray of food, looking at him in disgust she turned her back to him facing the wall. "I'm not hungry, leave me alone." She snapped, a few stray tears streaking her cheeks.

"You need to eat Terran, you haven't eaten anything since you were brought aboard." Andor stated, concern evident in his voice.

"You will eat Guardian, whether you like it or not." Aeyon commanded as he walked past Andor sternly looking into the cell. Seeing her look up at him, he stepped through the barrier angrily approaching the girl. Roughly lifting her by the throat, he roughly shoved her against the wall looking into her terrified eyes.

"Just kill me!" Usagi screamed, tears streaking her cheeks. "Everything I know is gone, you've taken everything from me!"

"No, I will not let you take the easy way out." Aeyon sternly stated. "I see something in you Guardian, you have a greater purpose and you just don't see it yet."

Gasping as she dropped to the ground, Usagi flinched back in fear as he gently took her chin forcing her to look into his violet eyes. "You said it yourself, I'm just a coward. What purpose could I possibly have?" She demanded, tears streaking her cheeks.

"You have the heart of a warrior, you just have never been properly shown how to become one." Aeyon calmly stated. "We have a long journey home, I will have you ready before we reach the Quantum Realm. Your training begins tomorrow, it will be difficult, but I will not let you quit." He said, then motioned Andor forward. Watching him step through the barrier, he took the tray of food and dropped it to the floor. "You will eat, get your strength. You will need it tomorrow."

Watching the two step through the barrier and out of the cell, Usagi watched Aeyon walk away and Andor take his post watching her. Keeping her gaze down, she softly sighed before quietly speaking. "Usagi."

"What Terran?" Andor asked, surprised she had spoken to him without being prompted.

"You asked my name, it's Usagi. So stop calling me Terran." Usagi said watching him smile and nod. Feeling the ship begin to move, she gasped quickly standing. Looking out the window, she abruptly stood looking out and watching with fear as the Earth became smaller before vanishing from sight. Roughly sitting on the floor, she shakily exhaled staring down at the floor as tears streaked her cheeks. "How- how long before we reach your planet?" She shakily asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Not long, it took us two light years to reach this planet." Andor said then turned hearing footsteps. "Captain Augnarr." He said swiftly bowing. Watching the Captain look into the cell, he watched the man smirk before chuckling.

"This is what Commander Aeyon is risking his reputation on?" Augnarr scoffed watching the Terran tearfully look up at him. "This is going to be interesting, I will be surprised if he's successful." He sneered. "I hope you know your life and the Commander's life rest solely on your success." He jeered, watching the Terran look at him with shock. Turning and walking away in silence, he glanced back at the cell smirking one final time. 'The fool is risking his entire reputation and career on that weakling.' He thought before cynically chuckling.

* * *

"Usagi wake up." Andor commanded, watching the girl groggily raise. Noticing some of her food was gone from the tray, he smiled pointing to the tray. "I see Aeyon was able to talk you into eating."

"I didn't have much of a choice." Usagi mumbled, then noticed her cuffs glow before roughly slamming into one another. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Aeyon is waiting for you." Andor said lowering the barrier. Stepping into the cell, he held up a small silver disc the size of a coin. "This is going to sting." He warned before grabbing her arm and pressing the sharp prongs into her arm, the devices prongs automatically embedding themselves deep into her arm. Seeing her wince, he noticed tears shining in her eyes from the pain. "Just an extra precaution the Captain wanted." He said releasing her arm. "I suggest you do not try anything. It may be small but it emits one powerful shock."

"Where am I going to go? I'm surrounded by endless space." Usagi said motioning towards window with her joined wrists. Looking down at the device embedded in her arm, she noticed some blood running down her arm. Feeling the spot throb with pain, she ignored the pain as turned her gaze back towards Andor.

"Let's go, we're going to start your training." Andor said helping her stand. "Follow me, it's this way." He instructed as they walked down the hall.

Watching the doors automatically open to the training room, Aeyon smiled watching the Terran enter the large room. "Thank you Andor, I will take over from here. I will see you when our time is up." He said watching Andor bow then exit the room. "Are you ready to train Guardian?" He jeered, watching her nervously look up at him. "I don't blame you for being nervous. Your fighting skills are horrendous, but I promise you this. When we reach my planet, you will be an equal match to any of my warriors." He said gently taking her bound wrists. Pressing onto the cuffs, he watched them release their bind, freeing her wrists. Noticing dry blood on her arm, he raised the sleeve of her shirt and noticed the security device embedded in her arm. "Did Andor warn you about what this device is capable of?" He asked watching her silently nod.

"Yes, I'm not running." Usagi softly answered. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Good, now let us begin." Aeyon said motioning her to follow him. Walking to the wall of weapons, he picked up the same weapon responsible for her injuries during her first encounter. "We will start with these, since you are familiar with what they are capable of doing." He said chuckling. Tossing her the weapon, he sighed out in annoyance watching her miss the weapon entirely as it loudly clattered onto the floor. "I have a lot of work to do with you. Fortunately for you, I am up for the challenge. I will make you into a strong warrior, if it's the last thing I do." He sternly stated. Watching her pick up her weapon from the floor, he quickly stanced. "Are you ready, lets begin!" He shouted as he swiftly lunged at her.

* * *

"She's injured Andor, let me go get Bera." A soft feminine voice pleaded.

"I can't Beyla, I have orders from Commander Aeyon." Andor sternly stated, glancing at Usagi who was sleeping. "I can't see how she's able to sleep with those injuries."

"I'm not." Usagi groaned, as she painfully raised. Seeing the two jump at the sound of her voice, she noticed the female warrior slightly blush as she walked forwards.

"I'm Beyla, I will be one of the guards posted here." She said cringing at the sight of the blood soaked bandages on the girls arms. "I'm getting Bera, you need some new bandages at least. Will that be alright?" She asked confirming with Andor.

"That should be fine." Andor said, softly sighing at how stubborn Beyla was being about tending to Usagi's injuries. Watching her quickly walk away, he smiled with amusement at her persistence to help. Noticing Usagi watching him, he nervously cleared his throat before turning his attention back onto his prisoner. "How much pain are you in Usagi?"

"Enough pain to remind me to try harder tomorrow."Usagi bitterly stated, remembering the searing pain she endured when the blade had sliced into her arm. "I'm never going to become what he expects of me. I was a disappointment to my Sailor Senshi, I will be a disappointment to him. He should just kill me now and get this over with."

"No, you're not going to give up now or ever Usagi. You're going to become one of us soon, a fierce warrior." Andor sternly stated. "You will stay focused and learn what Commander Aeyon is teaching you. He is an excellent instructor, you should feel honored he is training you."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter 1, keep an eye out for Chapter 2! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	3. Chapter 2

**A New Future**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 3 out later tonight. Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**:::Chapter 2:::**

**(One Year Later)**

Tossing her daggers, Usagi swiftly back flipped out of the path of the staff's blade. Seeing Aeyon avoid the daggers she had thrown at him, she ran to her staff, swiftly grabbing it and raising it in time to block the counter attack. Pushing Aeyon back with her staff, she took a step back spinning the staff quickly stancing waiting for his next move. Watching his movements, she smirked seeing him make his move. Running forward, she screamed as she lifted her staff, swinging her staff, she smiled as she knocked his weapon from his hand. Seeing the weapon clatter to the floor, she pointed her blade at Aeyon and watched him raise his hands a proud smile forming on his lips.

"You disarmed me, I congratulate you on this victory." Aeyon said watching Usagi raise the weapon and await her next command. "You thought you would never reach this skill level." He mused watching her smirk. "You're ready for the more advanced weapons." He said, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Go put your weapon away Usagi, I will escort you back."

Placing her weapon back onto the stand, Usagi gently touched the handle of the staff once more before turning and walking to where Aeyon was standing and waiting. Watching the doors automatically open, she followed him as he walked down the hall. Noticing they were going the opposite direction of where her cell was, she knew better than to question him. Quietly continuing to follow him, she smiled recognizing a familiar face pass them. Passing Beyla, she noticed her smile and nod as she passed her. Smiling back, she gasped stopping herself in time before she ran into Aeyon who had stopped suddenly. Seeing him point to a set of doors to her left, she watched him sternly look at her before speaking.

"Those doors lead to my quarters." Aeyon said, then smiled pointing to the doors they were standing in front of that were directly across from his quarters. "These are your quarters Usagi, you have proved you're truly ready to become a Kailae warrior." He said watching her gasp and look up at him in surprise. "You will still continue to wear these." He said motioning to the cuffs and device in her arm. "But, you will wear the uniform of the Kailae. When you have mastered your training, you will be given the armor of the Kailae warrior." He said smiling as she swiftly bowed.

"Thank you Aeyon." Usagi said, feeling him gently rest his hand on her shoulder as she bowed. Looking up into his eyes, she watched him motion someone behind her forward.

"You will still have a guard posted outside your door." Aeyon said watching Andor walking forward. "You may walk around the ship, but only on this level." He sternly stated, looking at them both. "If you abuse these privileges, you will be placed back in your cell."

"I won't disappoint you Aeyon." Usagi said watching him smile and nod.

"Get some rest, I will see you tomorrow. I expect you to be dressed and ready." Aeyon said as he walked through the doors of his quarters.

Turning and looking at the set of doors, Usagi watched Andor press some buttons on a keypad then watched the doors promptly open. Seeing Andor motion her forward, she nervously exhaled before silently entering the quarters. "This is mine?" She gasped, tears filling her eyes. Seeing it almost resembled the looks of an apartment, she saw that she had a large sitting room with a large window displaying a stunning view of the many stars that surrounded them. Seeing a small kitchen, she continued forward seeing two other doors. Seeing a bathroom, she smiled in excitement seeing a shower. Closing the door, she walked to the final door and squealed in excitement when she saw a bed. "I have a bed!" She excitedly exclaimed running to the bed and tossing onto the soft surface.

Chuckling at her excitement, Andor walked to her closet watching the door automatically slide open. "You will begin to wear these." He said motioning to the uniform. "I have an alarm set for every morning, when you're expected to awake and be ready for Aeyon in the mornings." He said watching her raise from the bed. "I will be outside if you need anything. I will be trading out shifts with Beyla soon."

"Thank you Andor." Usagi said, watching him smile and nod as he walked out of her bedroom. Getting off the bed, she walked to the closet and removed one of the uniforms. Setting it on the bed, she looked down at the black uniform. The pants were solid black, the seam on the side of the pants were a gold line going the length of the pants. Looking at the jacket, she noticed the seams were gold along the arms. The jacket did not zip traditionally from the center, but from the left side forming a high collar around the neck. Touching the soft material, she looked down at her tattered and blood stained clothing. Dropping to her knees, she felt tears streaking her cheeks as she tightly held onto the uniform. 'I've finally been accepted.' She happily thought knowing she wasn't seen as a prisoner but someone they could trust.

* * *

**(Eight Months Later)**

Wiping the steam from the mirror, Usagi looked at her reflection and noticed a different person looking back at her. She noticed her face had changed some, and she looked to be a bit taller. "How long have I been out here?" She mumbled, looking at the scar on her shoulder from the reflection. Gently touching the scar, she scowled at the rough texture of the scar. Letting her towel drop to the floor she looked down at her scar riddled body. Each one a constant reminder of her failure during her stages of training with Commander Aeyon. Running her fingers along the long scar on her thigh, she felt tears streaking her cheeks. "I'm never going to see them again." She sadly whispered thinking of her friends back on Earth. 'I hope they survived.' She heart brokenly thought.

Closing her eyes to fight back her tears, Usagi angrily clenched her fists dismissing the sudden feelings. 'I'm better off without them. They were always pointing out my faults and ridiculing me.' She angrily thought, before exiting the bathroom and walking to her bedroom. Walking to the uniform lying on the bed, she quickly dressed knowing she did not want to make Aeyon wait for her. Looking at her reflection, she looked at her long golden locks. Arranging her hair into three parts, she quickly began to braid her hair, letting it drop as soon as she finished. Quickly grabbing her boots, she hurried to the sitting room knowing Andor would soon be arriving to escort her.

Entering Usagi's quarters, Andor smiled seeing Usagi lacing her last boot. Seeing her stand, he motioned her to follow him. "This uniform suits you much better than that prisoners uniform." He teased watching her smile at his words.

"I really do not miss that cell or that uniform." Usagi said, looking up at him when he chuckled at her words. Standing she quietly followed Andor out of her quarters. "Where are we going?" She asked, noticing they were not going the normal direction of the training room.

"Commander Aeyon is having you train with me today, we're going to be handling the phaser guns." Andor said as they stepped through the automatic doors. "We will be going down to the lower level of the ship." He said as they began to move down between the levels of the ship. Seeing the doors open once more, they stepped out and continued down another long hall. "We're going in here." He said as the doors automatically opened. Stepping into the large empty room, he walked to a large screen and entered the necessary codes. Seeing the room form into a dense wooded area, he turned and smiled at the look of fascination on his friend's face.

"What is this place?" Usagi asked awing at the beauty of the plant life.

"This is a simulation of one of our neighboring planets." Andor said clenching his fists. "They are a cruel race. They attack on occasion stealing our much needed resources. You will see some as soon as the simulation begins. Listen to me Usagi, this race is extremely dangerous, they will not hesitate to annihilate you, so you must never hesitate." He instructed, watching her nod her head. Handing her a phaser gun, he watched her look down at the small device with curiosity. Showing her the different settings from stun to kill, he instructed the importance of keeping the safety on at all times. "Are you ready?" He asked watching her nod her head. "Computer begin the simulation" He instructed quickly readying his phaser. "Be ready, and please be careful, I don't want to be stunned or worse killed." He teased, watching his friend nervously nod her head.

* * *

**(One Hour Later)**

Waiting outside the doors, Commander Aeyon watched the doors open and saw Andor and Usagi exit the simulation room. "How did she do Andor?"

"She did exceptional Commander, she hesitated towards the beginning of the training, once she became comfortable with the weapon, she took out the majority of the targets." Andor said watching Aeyon nod with approval.

"Excellent, I want you to continue to train her until she has mastered the weapon." Commander Aeyon said with approval. "Andor, you may wait outside her quarters until I bring her back." He instructed, watching the young warrior leave. "Let's go, you have your training with me now."

"Yes Aeyon." Usagi said as she quietly followed the man. Walking down the hall in silence, she glanced around and noticed something was bothering him. "What's bothering you Commander Aeyon?" She worriedly asked, watching him stop and turn.

"We're approaching the Wrazinians territory. It will be a couple days before we pass through completely." Aeyon said seeing her look at him questioningly. "They are an extremely dangerous and hostile race. I'm hoping we can pass through safely, if not, you will be fighting sooner than we anticipated."

"Will I be given a weapon to protect myself?" Usagi worriedly asked, watching him hesitate briefly before answering.

"The Captain does not think you're ready. I am across the hall from you, if something happens, you will be given a weapon temporarily until the threat is gone." Aeyon said watching her silently nod her head, the look of fear briefly evident in her eyes.

"Don't fear little one, I've put too much time into your training. I will not allow any harm to come to you." Aeyon said then abruptly stopped when feeling her grab onto his arm.

"I won't let you down Commander Aeyon, I want to show you that I am ready." Usagi stated quickly releasing his arm, when she realized she had her hands on him.

"We'll see, if the time comes." Aeyon sternly stated turning and continuing forward. "Let's go, we are wasting time."

* * *

Waking up to an abrupt violent jolt to the ship, Usagi screamed as she was roughly thrown to the floor as she tried to get out of the bed. "Andor!" She screamed watching the warrior suddenly running into her bedroom.

"Follow me now!" Andor demanded quickly taking her hand.

Pulling her with him, they both lost their balance as another violent jolt occurred quaking the ship. Getting off the floor, the two continued to make their way out of her quarters. Without warning the power to the ship began to flicker struggling to stay on from the onslaught of attacks. Watching the doors open, the two watched as Kailae warriors frantically ran down the halls going to their designated posts.

"What's happening?" Usagi demanded, watching Andor watch for a gap amongst the crew running through the halls.

"We need to get you to Aeyon." Andor stated swiftly pulling her with him. Reaching the door he watched it open and saw Aeyon frantically gathering supplies. "I have her." He stated watching Aeyon briefly glance up at them.

"Thank you Andor, I need you to fit her in these." Aeyon commanded, pointing to the battle armor lying on the floor.

"Usagi come here, we don't have much time!" Andor called out, watching her run to him. "Hold your arms up." He instructed as he slid the upper body armor onto her. Quickly securing the armor, he motioned to the weapons lying on the floor. "Hurry and get your weapons." He instructed.

Grabbing a phaser gun, Usagi watched Aeyon swiftly grab and place the remaining weapons into a bag before motioning them to follow.

"This way, we have been given the task to guard the engine room. If it's damaged in any way we will be stranded in the Wrazinians territory and rescue will not be an option." Aeyon sternly stated, as they swiftly ran down the halls.

Noticing the lights beginning to flicker once more, the three abruptly stopped when hearing a monstrous screech echo down the halls. Hearing the sounds of phaser guns firing, the sounds of screams soon filled the halls as Kailae Warriors were being slaughtered. Knowing they had to hurry, the three swiftly turned down a different hall in an attempt to find an alternate route to the engine room.

"We need to hurry!" Aeyon commanded as they neared a stairwell. Opening the door he ushered the two in as he swiftly pulled the door shut. "Keep going!" He shouted as they ran down the stairs. Nearing the end of the stairs, he heard the echo of the door blasting open. Hearing voices, he knew the Wrazinians were not far behind them. "Don't worry about them, stay focused on the engine room." He commanded when seeing Usagi nervously glancing back.

"Through this door!" Andor shouted as he opened a door. "It's not much further." He said as he held the door open.

Seeing a large set of doors further down the hall, Usagi glanced back and felt fear grip her seeing the stairwell door blasting open and four monstrous creatures emerge. Getting her phaser gun, she quickly adjusted the setting and fired a blast hitting one. Hearing the other three release a monstrous screech towards her, she knew they were wanting revenge for the one she had killed. Seeing two raise their own weapons, she screamed as they began to fire shots towards them. Turning a corner, Usagi heard Andor cry out in shock and pain as he suddenly collapsed to the floor. Crying out in shock as she tripped over him, she motioned Aeyon to continue forward. "Keep going! We'll be right there!" She shouted. "Andor, get up!" She demanded, noticing his leg was bleeding.

"Leave me, I'm only going to slow you down!" Andor ordered, slapping her hand away.

"I'm not leaving you, now get up!" Usagi yelled, grabbing him by the shoulder and struggling to pull him up. Struggling to support his weight, she quickly scanned the area, trying to find a place to hide him. "There!" She said, pointing to a nearby door as she ushered him forward. "Get in now!" She demanded, as soon as they reached the door. Opening the door as they arrived, she swiftly shoved Andor inside the room. Watching the doors automatically shut, she swiftly spoke to her friend before they had completely shut on her. "Don't move, I'll be back!" She ordered as the doors abruptly shut.

"Damn you Usagi." Andor softly cursed as he painfully stood and limped to the other side of the door. Leaning against the wall, he quickly glanced through the window of the door seeing the three Wrazinians run past his door. Getting his phaser gun, he quickly turned the safety off and adjusted the settings. Hearing the sounds of exchanged blasts soon sound, he soon heard the pained screeches as another Wrazinian was hit. "Two more to go." He mumbled, peeking out the door once more. Seeing one using the doorway as cover, he quickly leaned back against the wall hoping he wasn't seen.

Going into an opposite room, she left the door open and quickly darted against the wall. Peeking around the door frame, she gasped as a couple blasts shot past her nearly striking her. Pointing her phaser into the hall, Usagi blindly began to fire back in hopes of striking one. Soon hearing the pained screeches, she ran further into the room hoping to lure them in. Darting behind a large control panel, she leaned against it waiting for their footsteps. Hearing the doors automatically open, then shut moments later, she stayed low and silent listening for their movements. Never hearing any movement, she shakily exhaled as she slowly stepped from behind the control panel. Not seeing or hearing anything as she cautiously moved forward, she heard a soft creak sound behind her. Swiftly turning she noticed nothing behind her, wondering if she had imagined it when not seeing anything. She stood for a moment scanning the room, looking for shadows or any sign of an attack. Slowly continuing forwards once more, she gasped hearing the creaking sound once again. Feeling something wet hit her hand, she gasped as it began to burn and sear her hand. Quickly rubbing her hand against her armor in an attempt to remove the burning liquid. She jumped back when seeing more drop onto the floor in front of her, the soft sound of sizzles as a hole began to burn in the floor. Realizing the creature was above her, she shakily sighed as tears filled her eyes as she briefly froze with fear. Trying to control her impulse to run, she swiftly turned raising her weapon, firing up at the ceiling. Screaming as the creature lunged down at her, she felt herself roughly thrown onto the floor. Feeling her weapon roughly slapped out of her hand, she struggled trying to break free from the tight grip.

"You are not a Kailae warrior!" The creature hissed revealing its sharp teeth.

Whimpering out in fear as it got dangerously close to her face, Usagi continued to reach for her phaser gun as she failed in her attempts to wriggle free from the tight hold the creature had on her. Screaming out in shock and pain as a dagger suddenly pierced through her hand that was reaching for the phaser, she abruptly cradled her injured hand to her chest, the dagger embedded in her hand. Glaring at the creature, she watched it snarl down at her, looking at her with hatred. "What do you want with us?" She angrily demanded. Hearing a deep throated chuckle, she used her moment as the creature talked, tightly gripping onto the daggers handle with her good hand.

"We will annihilate every last Kailae vessel we come across." The creature sneered. "What are you, you are not a Kailae. I have never seen your kind, perhaps I will just eat you instead." The creature hissed with anticipation, as it began to salivate at the thought of a fresh meal.

"Eat this you monster!" Usagi shouted abruptly ripping the dagger from her palm and driving it into the side of the Wrazinians head. Hearing it's pained shriek, she grunted as it collapsed limply a top of her. Shoving the creature off of her, she knew she still had one more to find and annihilate. Quickly grabbing the phaser gun from the floor, she watched blood dripping off the gun from her injured hand. Ignoring the writhing pain in her hand, she swiftly scanned the ceiling to make sure there were no others waiting to attack. Not seeing any other Wrazinian's, she quickly walked to the door and cautiously stepped out into the hall. Hearing a screech sound behind her, she yelled out in anger as she swiftly turned blindly firing multiple blasts until the creature dropped to the floor. Walking to the creature, she looked down and angrily began to fires blasts at the dead creature. Jumping when she felt a hand suddenly on her shoulder, she swiftly turned pointing her phaser gun.

"It's just me!" Andor cried out raising his hands in defense. Seeing she was shaken from the ordeal, he gently pressed down on the weapon pointed at his face, gently lowering it towards the floor. Seeing blood dripping from the phaser gun, he gently took the weapon from her tight grip. Putting the safety on, he placed the weapon into his spare holster. "Usagi look at me." He sternly stated. Seeing her look up at him, he chuckled before gently resting his hand against her cheek. "You just killed four Wrazinians by yourself!" He stated, excitedly smiling. Feeling the ship suddenly shudder then violently jolt, the two swiftly made their way to the engine room once again.

* * *

Watching the two enter the engine room, Commander Aeyon swiftly walked to the two. "What took so long?" He demanded.

"The Wrazinians gave us some trouble." Usagi said glancing out the door.

Noticing blood dripping from Usagi's hand, Aeyon gently took her wrist lifting her arm so he could inspect the wound. Looking at her injury, he felt her suddenly jerked her hand from his grip.

"I'm alright Commander, I've had worse from you." Usagi smirked, hearing him chuckle at her words.

"Yes you have, so this shouldn't slow you down." Aeyon answered, watching her smile at his words. Hearing more screeches sound, he watched Usagi quickly turn and look at Andor.

"Give me my weapon, there's more coming." Usagi demanded, taking the phaser gun as Andor handed it to her.

"I need you two to stay focused. We're the only line of defense until more help arrives." Aeyon sternly commanded as they began to fire on the approaching Wrazinians. "Do not stop firing!" He shouted seeing a large number of Wrazinians charging them, making their way towards the engine room. "If we stop now everyone aboard will die!"

* * *

Watching the Wrazinian spacecraft swiftly retreat, Commander Aeyon smirked turning and looking at the two younger warriors standing before him. "They've retreated. We need to do a quick sweep and make sure there are no others still aboard." He instructed. "Andor you will stay here and guard the engine room since you're injury limits your mobility, Usagi and I will split up." He said motioning her to follow.

Walking out into the hall, Usagi watched Aeyon motion towards the opposite direction of the hall. Nodding her head at her orders, she raised her weapon as she began the final check on her assigned area. Stepping into the first room she scanned the room and ceiling. Not seeing anyone she quickly exited and went to the next room, repeating the same process of clearing the room. Glancing back down the hall she noticed Aeyon enter a room, and Andor leaning against the doors outside the engine room, his weapon raised and ready to be fired at any sign of danger.

Focusing her attention forward once more, she looked down at the dead Wrazinian she had shot earlier in the hall. Seeing most of its face was gone, she focused on clearing the rooms once more. Watching blood begin to seep from her makeshift bandage on her hand, she sighed knowing it was going to leave yet another scar. Passing the room with the dead Wrazinian responsible for her injured hand, she stopped noticing it was no longer lying on the floor. "Dammit." She mumbled, quickly looking around as she readied her weapon. Hearing a clatter further up the hall, she quickly began to run the direction of the clatter. Turning a corner, she stopped seeing the creature trying to break through a ventilation shaft. "Stop right there Wrazinian!" She ordered, pointing her phaser at the creature. Seeing it turn, she noticed the dagger was still deeply embedded in its head.

"You again!" The Wrazinian hissed exposing its razor sharp teeth.

"I thought I killed you." Usagi smirked steadying her weapon.

"A foolish mistake." The Wrazinian scoffed while reaching for its weapon.

Swiftly firing her weapon, as the Wrazinian drew and fired its own weapon, Usagi smirked watching it drop to the floor lifeless. Feeling blood running down her arm, she glanced down and felt her stomach suddenly twist when seeing a gaping hole in her shoulder where the Wrazinians blast had hit her. Dropping to her knees, she groaned out in pain before collapsing onto the floor, quickly succumbing to darkness.

* * *

"Commander Aeyon she's waking…."

"I think so…."

"No she doesn't need to know…"

Groggily waking to the different voices around her, Usagi slowly opened her eyes. Seeing she was in her bed, she noticed Aeyon standing against the wall and Andor walking towards her.

"You're finally awake. You gave me a scare, I thought you were a goner." Andor teased noticing Usagi quickly touch her shoulder where she was shot.

Grimacing at the deep scar, Usagi quickly looked down in shame. "I'm sorry Commander, I've probably disappointed you." She said gasping when she felt him gently take her chin forcing her to look up at him.

"Quite the opposite." Aeyon said a serious look on his face. "You've proved yourself fighting and defending this vessel. I have spoken with the Captain, he agrees that you are ready to earn your armor and become a Kailae Warrior.

Gasping at his words, Usagi smiled as tears shone in her eyes. "Thank you Commander Aeyon."

"Rest and get your strength back. We will continue your training once your shoulder is completely healed." Aeyon sternly stated. "Andor you will remain here until she has healed." He instructed before turning and exiting the room.

Waiting until Aeyon was out of the room, Andor quickly sat on the bed. "This a high honor Usagi." He excitedly said smiling at his friend. "Normally our warriors must be of Kailae descent. Not many outsiders are granted this honor."

"What will happen when I become a warrior?" Usagi nervously asked watching Andor smile.

"You will get your armor, swear your allegiance to the Kailae, then you be presented your staff." Andor said motioning to the staff strapped to the back of his armor. "My father presented my staff at my ceremony. Either Captain Augnarr or Commander Aeyon will present your staff."

"What are your responsibilities on your planet?" Usagi curiously asked watching him smile and gently touch her shoulder.

"Our planet." Andor corrected. "We are the first line of defense towards invaders. There are different branches you could be assigned to." Andor said smiling. "I'm hoping to be accepted into flight school. I want to be a fighter pilot and be assigned to a spacecraft full time and do my part to protect our realm."

Smiling as Andor spoke of his hopes and dreams, Usagi turned her attention out the window. "How much longer before we are finally there?"

"Shouldn't be much longer now." Andor said pointing to a blue planet in the far distance. "That's Kinmoku. The race that lives there, their Princess is currently in peace talks with our Parliament in forming an alliance with us. If everything works out, we will be allowed to set up a small base there. They will be granted access on our planet and we will set up a trading system with them and neighboring planets. If not, then we will invade and take what we need."

"Like you did on Earth?" Usagi asked watching him nod his head.

"You may not agree with our ways Usagi, but this is how we have survived." Andor said watching her avert her gaze. "You will be expected to fight with us if that time comes. If you refuse you will be executed for treason. I don't want to see that happen, you are a skilled fighter thanks to Commander Aeyon, and a very valuable asset to our cause."

Smiling at his words, Usagi glanced down at the dark scar on her shoulder once more. "Who found me?"

"I found you. I heard the shots exchanged and when all I heard was silence, I knew something was wrong." Andor said gently touching her hand. "You've become a great friend and comrade. I thought I was going to lose you Usagi."

"I thought I was going to die." Usagi said tears shining in her eyes. "That was the worst pain I've experienced so far on this journey."

* * *

"Almost done." Beyla said as she adjusted Usagi's armor. "This isn't going to work with your hair." She said motioning to the long golden locks. "We have to wear our hair in the traditional Kailae braid." She said getting her dagger out. "Hold still." Gently taking her friends hair she quickly began to slice and cut at the hair stopping when her friends hair reached mid-back. Putting her dagger back into its sheath, she separated Usagi's hair into four parts, braiding them down into four smaller intricate braids, then joining them into one long braid going down the middle of her back. "Now you look like a Kailae Warrior." She said motioning to her own similar hairstyle.

Looking at her reflection, Usagi touched her hair looking at it in awe. Seeing her gaze meet Beyla's, she smiled turning and looking at her. "Thank you Beyla."

"My pleasure." Beyla said then motioned Usagi to follow. "Let's go or you're going to be late to your own ceremony."

* * *

Standing before the Captain of the ship and his Officers, Usagi watched as he handed a staff to Commander Aeyon. "By the power and authority invested in me as Captain, I now award you the title and high honor of a Kailae Warrior. Do you swear your allegiance and loyalty to the people of Kailae?"

"Yes. I swear my allegiance, and my life in exchange for this high honor." Usagi said feeling Commander Aeyon place her staff into its place on her back. Proudly smiling, she stood at attention awaiting the Captain to accept her oath.

"Congratulations Warrior, when we reach Kailae, you will be assigned your position and rank. From there you will begin your training at the academy, if further training is needed." The Captain said bowing.

Bowing back, Usagi raised and smiled hearing the crew applaud ending the ceremony. Watching the Captain leave along with his Officers, Usagi smiled feeling Aeyon touch her shoulder.

"I told you, didn't I? You are a true warrior now." Aeyon asked watching her look up at him. "To think, I almost annihilated you." He chuckled.

"I won't make you regret this Commander Aeyon. I will show you that I am capable of whatever they have planned for me." Usagi said watching him smile at her words.

"I know you will. You will do great things for our planet, I just know it little one." Aeyon said then motioned her to follow. "Let's go, now we celebrate." He said leading her out of the room.

* * *

Laughing as they drunkenly stumbled down the hall, Usagi watched Andor lift the bottle to his lips taking two big gulps. Taking the bottle from him, she took a large drink cringing at the burning sensation of the alcohol as it went down. "I...I will not... get used to that." She slurred then laughed as she took another drink.

"How much have you had to drink?" Andor asked his movements slightly wavering.

"I...lost track after...three...no four...I don't remember." Usagi said drunkenly laughing.

"Why did you leave me?" Beyla called out as she ran towards them. "I...I got us another one!" She slurred holding up a full bottle.

"You..you are a goddess." Andor slurred taking his bottle from Usagi and finishing the last bit that was left.

"I'm so...so turned around. Where's my quarters?" Usagi asked laughing.

"It's this way." Andor said pointing.

"No...no that's the dining hall. We just came...came from there." Beyla laughed holding up her bottle.

"Maybe it's this way then." Andor said as they made their way down the hall.

Recognizing where they were after aimless wandering, Usagi staggered to her door. Pushing in the code she laughed watching Andor fall into her quarters when the doors opened. "Are...are you alright?" She asked laughing. Seeing Aeyon's doors suddenly open, she gasped quickly standing at attention. Seeing Beyla tuck the bottle behind her back, she watched Aeyon approach them. Turning her head, she kicked Andor's foot and stifled a drunken laugh when seeing he was unconscious.

"I see you three enjoyed celebrating tonight, a little too much?" Aeyon smirked looking at the two young warriors. "Give me the bottle." He said holding his hand out to Beyla.

Handing the Commander her bottle of alcohol, Beyla frowned knowing she has worked hard sneaking the bottle out of the party.

"You two, finish taking him inside. Get some rest, I will see you three bright and early for training drills." Aeyon said watching the two quickly bow. Watching them quickly drag Aeyon the remaining way into the room, he watched the doors shut. Chuckling he shook his head with amusement as he looked down at the full bottle. "How much did they have to drink tonight?" He mumbled returning to his quarters.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter 2, keep an eye out for Chapter 3! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	4. Chapter 3

**A New Future**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 4 out later tonight. Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**:::Chapter 3:::**

**(Four Months Later)**

Looking out her window in awe at the large blue planet, Usagi could feel tears shine in her eyes knowing somewhere on the planet below was the one who had secretly stolen her heart. Pressing her hand against the cool window, she felt tears streaking her cheeks. "Seiya-chan." She softly whispered, knowing he was right there, yet still so far away. Jumping when she heard her door open, she swiftly wiped her tears away before turning and standing at attention.

"Beautiful planet isn't it?" Commander Aeyon asked silently walking to the window. "Our home is a more surreal blue than this one. You will see once we arrive, it's only a matter of days now."

"How long has it been since-" Usagi asked but was interrupted.

"Two Earth Years." Aeyon said watching her gasp and look at him with tears shining in her eyes. "You are mine Usagi, do not forget this. Once we arrive on Kailae you will be assigned with me. Wherever I go, you will always be by my side. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes." Usagi answered glancing at Kinmoku once more. "I cannot have my own life on Kailae or anywhere else. I'm still your prisoner, no matter what I do to try and change that." She softly stated, a stray tear streaking her cheek.

Taking her by the chin, Aeyon roughly forced her to look at him. "Please do not see it that way Usagi. It will take them time, but I know they will see what I saw in you. In time you will earn the right to start a life for yourself."

"Where will I live?" Usagi asked, apprehensive of what was truly awaiting for her on Kailae.

"You will be assigned quarters on the military base where you, Andor, and Beyla will stay until you have completed your exit training. From there you will live as civilians, either Andor or Beyla will be assigned to you. You have a lot of people nervous about your transition into our world."

"I'm the last person you would consider a threat." Usagi said gently laughing. Feeling him release her chin, she watched him lean against the window looking back at the blue planet. "What is the people of this planet like?" She questioned, unsure if she should reveal that she knew four of the inhabitants.

"Kinmoku is a peaceful planet. The threat level is low to none." Aeyon said glancing at Usagi. "We will be escorting their Princess and her Sailor Guardians after we arrive on Kailae. They are expected to arrive a few days after us. Their Princess has some terms she wants to discuss with the Council before she opens her planet to us for trade." He said then chuckled. "If it wasn't for her Sailor Guardians, we never would have learned of your planet."

"What?" Usagi gasped abruptly looking up at her Commander.

"Yes, Beya from sickbay, she has befriended one of the Sailor Guardians from Kinmoku." Commander Aeyon said watching tears streak her cheeks at the cause of her planet's destruction. "Beya was able to gather much information from the Sailor Guardian about your planet and the inhabitants of your planet. If it wasn't for Beya presenting the Guardians valuable information to the Council. We never would have known about your planets true potential for us."

"Which Sailor Guardian?" Usagi asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"I'm not sure, you would need to speak with Beyla." Commander Aeyon said suspecting she knew more about the planet. "Do you know the Sailor Guardians of Kinmoku." He sternly demanded.

"I thought I knew them, but clearly everything I thought I knew about them has been wrong." Usagi said as she angrily wiped away her tears from her cheeks. Angrily clenching her fists at her sides, she knew she had to take her frustrations out on something. "Permission to go to the simulation room, I need to clear my mind."

"Permission granted." Commander Aeyon said, noticing how agitated she had become at the news. "Andor will escort you, take as much time as you need to clear your mind."

"Thank you." Usagi said, bowing to her Commander before quickly exiting her quarters.

Looking out the window once more, Aeyon smirked as he turned and walked forwards out of the quarters. 'Will she be willing to fight them if the time comes?' He curiously thought, knowing it could be another potential problem in the near future.

* * *

**(Two Days Later)**

Feeling the spacecraft shuddering to a halt, Usagi stood at attention between Andor and Beyla amongst all the other warriors. Bowing as the Captain and his Officers walked past them, they raised as the group exited the spacecraft signifying the end to their long journey home.

Moments later, Commander Aeyon and Commander Audhen stepped forward giving orders about what was expected of the warriors still aboard and where they were to report after they exited the spacecraft.

Watching Aeyon handing out a device to each warrior, Usagi looked down at her device unsure what she was supposed to do. Feeling Andor nudge her, she watched him point to a small button on the side of the device. Pressing the button she watched as the screen lit up and information begin to fill the screen. Seeing all the information was written in Kailae she softly exhaled in frustration. Hearing Andor try to stifle his laughter, she looked over and glared at him.

"If anyone doesn't have any questions in regards to your orders, you are dismissed. Thank you for your service, and remember those who have fallen in the name of Kailae." Aeyon instructed watching the crew begin to exit the ship. "Usagi!" He quickly called out motioning her to him.

Hearing her name called, Usagi waved a quick goodbye to Beyla and Andor before going to Aeyon. "Yes Commander." She said bowing.

"Remember you are to stay at my side at all times." Aeyon sternly stated, watching Usagi silently nod her head. "I've got some final reports to finish before I can go to my barracks. Let's go, you can accompany me to my office." He instructed motioning her to follow.

"Yes Aeyon." Usagi said as she followed him.

"Do you still have the device?" Aeyon asked watching her raise it. "Anytime it beeps you press the button that is flashing." He said stopping and pointing to the button. "It is used for communications amongst the warriors. When communication has ended, press it to end transmission." Pointing to a button on the side he sternly looked at her. "If you are ever in distress and need immediate assistance, press this one."

"Yes Commander." Usagi said placing the device back in its holder.

Reaching the exit, Aeyon smiled seeing her nervously looking out. "Welcome home Usagi." He said touching her shoulder. "My office is this way." He said, motioning her to follow him.

* * *

Looking up at the night sky Usagi smiled looking up at the two small moons lighting up the night sky. "It's so beautiful." She softly stated.

"Yes it is." Beyla said smiling as she looked up at the two moons. "Your moon was lovely on your planet, but it doesn't compare to our two."

Hearing her device beep, Usagi looked down and quickly grabbed it. Pressing the flashing button, she watched Aeyon appear on the screen.

"Usagi did I wake you?" Aeyon asked.

"No Commander Aeyon." Usagi said watching him nod. "The Kinmoku vessel will be arriving tomorrow morning. I will be escorting the Princess and her Sailor Guardians to the council." He said watching her nod in acknowledgment. "Do you remember where my barracks are?"

"Yes Commander." Usagi said.

"Good, meet me there after breakfast." Aeyon instructed. "Aeyon out."

Watching the screen grow dark, Usagi pressed the button once more and nervously sighed.

"Your first assignment, you must be excited." Beyla said smiling.

"I'm so nervous, I don't know what Commander Aeyon expects of me." Usagi said, then smiled feeling her friend touch her shoulder.

"You will be given orders, as long as you do as you are told, you will not need to worry about making any mistakes." Beyla said watching her friend smile at her.

"Thank you Beyla." Usagi said watching her friend smile as she gently laughed.

"You do not need to thank me." Beyla said gently laughing. "Now get some rest Usagi, you're going to be meeting and escorting a royal tomorrow. That is a high honor my friend."

* * *

Looking down at the Capitol building, as they descended down, Princess Kakyuu smiled seeing a Kailae Warrior approaching the landing site as they landed. Looking at her three guardians, she noticed Sailor Star Maker was reading, Sailor Star Healer boredly looking out the window, and Sailor Star Fighter sleeping. "My Starlight's, are you ready?" She gently asked.

"Star Fighter." Sailor Star Healer hissed quickly grabbing the book from Sailor Star Maker's hands and smacking their leader with it.

"What the hell?" Sailor Star Fighter angrily shouted as she was startled awake. Seeing her two Senshi and Princess Kakyuu looking at her, she felt her cheeks go red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Princess, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Star Fighter, it's been a tiring journey. Please don't fall asleep during the meeting with the council." Princess Kakyuu teased before gently laughing. Hearing the doors open, she turned watching steps automatically begin to lower. "Shall we?" She asked watching Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker step off first.

Watching Princess Kakyuu begin to descend the steps, Sailor Star Fighter shielded her eyes from the bright sun as she stepped out of the small space craft. "It's so much hotter here." She said sighing in exasperation.

"This planet is closer to it's sun what do you expect?" Sailor Star Maker smirked, then noticed the Kailae warrior approach.

"Welcome Princess Kakyuu." Andor nervously stated, blushing slightly as her hand brushed against his as she stepped down from the steps. "I'm Andor, I've been given orders to escort you to Commander Aeyon. From there we will escort you to the council meeting."

"Thank you Andor." Princess Kakyuu said as she followed the warrior down a path. Seeing they were nearing the Capitol building, she watched a higher ranking Kailae warrior walk down the steps to greet them.

"Princess Kakyuu, I am Commander Aeyon. We will escort you from here." Aeyon stated motioning back towards the Capitol Building, then exasperatedly sighed. "Andor where did Usagi go? She was supposed to be with you."

"She was on the steps a moment ago, I-" Andor said, then jumped hearing the sounds of phaser blasts.

"What's happening?" Princess Kakyuu demanded watching her Starlight's abruptly surround her. Seeing a Kailae rush around the building she noticed a Kailae Warrior quickly in pursuit of the fleeing Kailae. Seeing the warrior had long golden hair, she gasped when seeing the warrior briefly glance back. "It can't be." She gasped, then heard the same reactions from her Guardians.

"There!" Andor said, pointing when seeing Usagi in pursuit of the one responsible for the phaser blasts. "Do you want me to go in pursuit?" He asked awaiting his orders.

"Go, do not assist unless you must." Commander Aeyon commanded watching Andor swiftly rush forwards. "I apologize for this your grace, my Warriors will have the situation contained shortly." He said, watching in anticipation of Usagi pursuing the Kailae civilian responsible for the sudden attack on them.

'Odango.' Sailor Star Fighter thought, desperately wanting to go and assist the blonde. 'What is she doing here?' She thought her stomach nervously twisting. 'Has something happened on Earth?' She worriedly thought, as tears filled her eyes.

* * *

"Stop!" Usagi ordered as she chased the Kailae civilian, while reaching behind her to remove her staff from its sheath. Abruptly pulling the weapon from its sheath as she ran, she quickly deflected a blast from the civilians phaser gun. Pushing herself to run faster, she quickly lunged at the man roughly knocking them both onto the ground. Feeling an elbow to her face, she swiftly lunged forward grabbing his leg which resulted in him to fall once more. "I said stop!" She shouted, standing and swiftly striking him across the face with the handle of her staff. Knocking him back to the ground as he attempted to flee once more, she smirked seeing blood running down his face. Swinging her staff around, she pressed the tip of the blade against his throat watching him abruptly cease all movement. "Don't move unless you want to die." She ordered, as she tried to catch her breath, her heart racing from the adrenaline coursing through her.

"Usagi!" Andor shouted as he tiredly reached her. "Are you alright?" He asked out of breath. Removing his staff he quickly pointed it at the man. "He's a radical, there's riots occurring all over the city today. Those who are opposed to the idea of allowing other planets to trade with us." He said watching the man spit at Usagi.

"How dare you wear the armor of a Kailae warrior you filthy outsider." The man spat, groaning in pain when he was struck once more by the handle of her staff.

"Quiet." Usagi demanded then smirked. "This filthy outsider caught you, didn't she?" She jeered, seeing him only anger more.

"Usagi, enough. Do not taunt the prisoner." Aeyon stated then chuckled at how much she reminded him of her at that moment taunting her prisoner. "How did you know he was here?" He demanded.

"I spotted him when I was waiting on the steps." Usagi said not breaking her gaze from her prisoner. "I saw him removing his phaser when the Princess was walking down the stairs of the spacecraft she was aboard." She said then smirked. "I'm sure we both noticed one another at the same time, because he reacted as soon as he saw me."

"You're lucky I missed, I was aiming for you, then I was going to go for the Kinmoku scum." The man sneered.

"Where is his phaser?" Aeyon asked looking around.

"There, he dropped it when I knocked him to the ground." Usagi said motioning with a nod of her head.

"I see it Commander Aeyon." Andor said, quickly walking forwards to confiscate the phaser the rebel had dropped.

Noticing four other warriors approaching to arrest the man, Commander Aeyon glanced over at Usagi seeing a dark bruise forming on her cheek. "Are you alright Usagi? It looks like he managed to get in a blow to your face."

"Yes Commander Aeyon, I'm fine." Usagi said stepping aside as the four warriors surrounded the Kailae rebel. Seeing Commander Aeyon motion them to follow once again, she swiftly placed her staff back into its sheath. Seeing Andor do the same, the three quietly walked back towards the Capitol building to continue their duty.

"Usagi you will remain with me until the council meeting starts. After the Princess and I go in, you two will escort her Sailor Guardians upstairs where you will all wait until the meeting concludes." Commander Aeyon instructed, as they near the Kinmoku visitors once more.

"Yes Commander." Usagi said, then smiled feeling Andor briefly touch her arm.

"Good job Usagi, you probably just saved her life or the life of one of her Senshi." Andor quietly stated, then quickly grew silent when noticing Commander Aeyon briefly glance back to silence them.

* * *

"Are you sure it's her?" Sailor Star Healer asked,still not convinced.

"I agree, Kailae is two light years from Earth. Why would Usagi be on this planet?" Sailor Star Maker asked watching their Princess silently nodding her head.

"I'm sure it was the White Moon Princess." Princess Kakyuu softly answered, trying not to raise any attention to them by the Kailae warrior standing guard over them.

"Could something have happened on Earth?" Sailor Star Fighter worriedly asked. "Are her Senshi on the planet as well?"

"If you can get anytime alone with her, please find out what you can." Princess Kakyuu quietly ordered. "If she is in any danger, we will assist her." She sternly stated. "We owe her a great debt, for what she did for us against Sailor Galaxia and Chaos."

Seeing the three Kailae Warriors return, Princess Kakyuu watched Commander Aeyon motion the other two warriors to stop as he continued forward. 'It's her, it has to be her.' She thought seeing the girl abruptly avert her gaze as their eyes met.

"I'm sorry for the delay Princess Kakyuu. Allow me to escort you to the meeting." Aeyon apologized as they made their way up the stairs into the Capitol Building. Watching Aeyon and Usagi quickly go ahead of him, he watched them each take a door and bow as he and the Kinmoku Princess entered the building, her Guardians entering moments later. When reaching the Council Room's door, he slowed his steps to a stop, then turned his gaze on the three Sailor Guardians, before looking at Princess Kakyuu. "My warriors will escort your Sailor Guardians to their seats upstairs. The Council only allows diplomats and higher ranked warriors on the main floor."

"That is fine, my Starlight's will you please accompany Commander Aeyon's warriors?" Princess Kakyuu asked watching them nod and bow. "I will see you three after the meeting." She said before taking the Commander's offered arm, as she followed him into the Council room. "I would like to thank the warrior responsible for preventing the attempted mishap, if that is possible." She gently asked looking up at the Commander.

"Yes, that will be fine." Aeyon said smiling. "She's one of my most gifted students, she has the true heart of a Kailae warrior."

"You have trained her well, I look forward to thanking her." Princess Kakyuu said, then sensed the Commander step closer to her before he quietly spoke.

"I'm sure it took you by surprise your grace, seeing her here and so far from home. Usagi mentioned when we passed your planet, that she knew your Sailor Guardians." Aeyon said smirking when the Kinmoku Princess tensed at his words. "I'm sure you're all wondering why she's here." He smirked. "There is no need to worry yourselves, your grace. She now belongs to me, and if any attempts are made to remove her from this planet. I will ensure what happened to her planet will happen to yours." He sternly stated, seeing the Princess abruptly look up at him in shock. Patting her arm, he gently released his hold on her arm then opened the door for her. Bowing as she walked through the door, he smiled as she looked at him one final time. Seeing her look up towards the top section, he followed her gaze and noticed the three Sailor Guardians step through the double doors, Andor and Usagi moments later. 'I have a feeling these four could pose a problem.' He darkly thought, watching the group take their seats.

* * *

Looking at the large group of people below them, the Sailor Starlight's watched their Princess take her seat. Seeing her look up at them, they noticed the Commander standing against the wall not far from where she was seated.

"I don't like being up here." Sailor Star Healer snapped. "We should be down there with her."

"Only high ranking warriors are allowed." Andor said seeing the Sailor Guardian glare at him.

"I wasn't speaking to you." Sailor Star Healer snapped. "After what happened on the landing strip, we should have left."

"The threat was taken care of." Usagi scoffed, then pointed to the seats. "Take a seat Sailor Star Healer, your guests on our planet. We will be giving the orders here, not you." She snapped before turning her attention forward.

Glancing at his friend, Andor glanced back at the Kinmoku Guardians and smirked seeing the surprised look on their faces. Turning his attention forwards once more, he chuckled before glancing at his friend. Leaning over closer to her, he quietly whispered into her ear. "I think you hurt their feelings." He teased, watching her smile at his words.

"They have no right speaking to us like that." Usagi softly stated. "They are guests on our planet, they will show us the respect we deserve."

Taken aback by Usagi's cold demeanor, Sailor Star Healer clenched her fists taking an angry step forward. Feeling Sailor Star Fighter quickly grabbing onto her shoulder, she turned her head watching her leader swiftly shaking her head stopping her.

"Let's sit." Sailor Star Fighter firmly stated. "We do not want to cause any trouble for the Princess." She said watching Sailor Star Healer angrily walk past her, before roughly sitting into a chair, crossing her arms across her chest.

Sitting beside Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker noticed she was still agitated. Glancing at Sailor Star Fighter as she sat next to her, she noticed her leader intently watching Usagi. Gently nudging her with her elbow, she watched Sailor Star Fighter quickly look at her. "Go talk to her, we need to find out why she is here."

"No, not yet." Sailor Star Fighter quietly spoke. "Wait until the meeting has started, then we can speak to her without being detected from anyone below." She said watching Sailor Star Maker quietly nod.

"What about the one beside her?" Sailor Star Maker worriedly asked.

"As soon as he moves away from her we can freely speak with her." Sailor Star Fighter said then softly sighed. "Something doesn't feel right, why is she here?" She softly stated.

"I don't know, but we need to find out for the Princess." Sailor Star Maker quietly stated, then noticed one of the Council members stand and announce the meeting was beginning.

* * *

**(Two Hours Later)**

Noticing Andor was dozing off once more, Usagi watched with amusement as his head slowly bobbed down. Swiftly elbowing him, she stifled her laughter watching his startle himself awake from the nudge with her elbow. Abruptly turning her head as one of the members below angrily raised their voice, she watched the debate below suddenly became heated. Watching as one of the members of the council abruptly stood and angrily exited the room. She and Andor glanced at one another as the council adjourned the meeting for the day. Hearing an announcement that it would resume the following day, she looked over when hearing Andor groan in frustration. "At least we get out of another day of training." She teased, while standing and stretching her stiff muscles.

"I'd rather be training." Andor said tiredly yawning as he stretched his stiff muscles in his arms and back.

Walking towards the edge, she looked down watching Aeyon remove his communication device. Hearing her device beep moments later, she quickly removed her device from it's holder, pressing the flashing button. "Commander." She said, watching Aeyon appear on the screen.

"Usagi I need you to meet me down here. Tell Andor to escort the Sailor Guardians to the landing site doors, their ship will be arriving soon to escort them back home." Aeyon said watching Usagi nod her head.

"Yes Commander Aeyon." Usagi said watching the screen grow dark. Pressing the button, she placed her device into its holder then looked at Andor. "Did you get the orders?" She asked, watching Andor quietly nod. Walking to the stairwell door, she abruptly stopped when feeling someone gently grab her hand. Turning she looked into Sailor Star Fighter's deep blue eyes, her eyes shining with concern.

"Odango." Sailor Star Fighter softly stated. "How? Why are you here?" She asked, then watched tears shining in Usagi's eyes. Gasping in surprise as Usagi abruptly wrenched her hand away from hers, she could see the anger and betrayal shining in Usagi's cerulean blue eyes.

"Perhaps you should ask Beya." Usagi sneered, her voice wavering slightly. Hearing Sailor Star Fighter's soft gasp, she noticed the other two worriedly exchange glances. "It was you, wasn't it Sailor Star Fighter? You're the one who told her about Earth?" She demanded. "Answer me!" She shouted, stray tears streaking her cheeks.

"Yes." Sailor Star Fighter softly answered looking at her with shame. Gasping as Usagi suddenly slapped her across the cheek, she looked at Usagi with shock at her sudden reaction. Seeing tears streaking Usagi's cheeks, she watched her angrily clenching her fists at her side. Touching her stinging cheek, Sailor Star Fighter felt tears shine in her eyes at Usagi's next words.

"You're the reason everything happened." Usagi sneered, quickly exiting through the doors as she angrily walked down the stairs. Wiping the stray tears from her cheeks, she ignored Sailor Star Fighter as she called out for her to stop.

"Odango, please wait!" Sailor Star Fighter pleaded, then sighed as she quickly turned out of the stairwell.

"I need you three to follow me to the landing site. Commander Aeyon and Usagi will escort your Princess there shortly." Andor said watching the three looking at one another, before the dark haired Kinmoku guardian spoke.

"Why can we not walk with our Princess?" Sailor Star Fighter demanded.

"I have been given my orders, this is what Commander Aeyon has requested." Andor said motioning the three to follow him. Walking down the stairwell, he could hear the three quietly speaking with one another. "You should not be whispering amongst one another so much, you do not want anyone to suspect you're up to something." He warned, glancing back at the three Kinmoku guardians.

"What happened to Earth? Why is Usagi here?" Sailor Star Fighter demanded, watching the Kailae warrior abruptly stop and look up at him.

"She is alive and safe because of Commander Aeyon." Andor angrily sneered. "Do not interfere, or you will make things much worse for your Princess." He sneered, before abruptly turning and walking down the stairs once more. "Usagi has proven herself, she is now a Kailae Warrior, and she belongs here on Kailae with us. This is her home now, and no one is taking her from us."

Clenching her fists, Sailor Star Fighter immediately calmed when feeling Sailor Star Maker quickly grabbed her by her shoulder. Glancing back, she watched Sailor Star Maker silently shaking her head. Knowing she was right, Sailor Star Fighter softly sighed as she continued to silently follow the Kailae warrior down the stairwell.

* * *

"Thank you for escorting us Commander Aeyon. Will we be seeing you three again tomorrow?" Princess Kakyuu asked, glancing at Usagi who was waiting on the steps with the other warrior.

"Yes, we will be awaiting your arrival. Safe journeys home, your grace." Aeyon stated, watching the three Sailor Guardians escort their Princess the remaining way onto the small spacecraft.

"Did the meeting go well?" Sailor Star Maker asked, watching her Princess take her seat aboard the spacecraft.

"As well as expected." Princess Kakyuu softly stated before sighing in frustration. "The Kailae are a proud and stubborn race. The negotiations could take some time." She said watching Sailor Star Healer board, then Sailor Star Fighter. Seeing Sailor Star Fighter was clearly upset about something, she gently touched her arm as she passed her. "Star Fighter?" She worriedly asked watching her Starlight gently smile.

"I'm fine Princess Kakyuu." Sailor Star Fighter said, watching her Princess smile and nod before releasing her hold on her arm. Sitting down in her seat, she gently touched her cheek where Usagi had slapped her. "I trusted her." She softly stated as tears filled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Star Healer asked, not sure who Sailor Star Fighter was referring to.

"Beya, I trusted her with everything I told her about Earth. She must have told her council everything we talked about." Sailor Star Fighter said as a stray tear streaked her cheek.

"From Usagi's reaction, something terrible must have happened on Earth." Sailor Star Maker grimly stated, then heard their Princess softly sigh before she spoke.

"Commander Aeyon warned me, that if we interfere with Usagi being here. Our planet will endure the same fate as Earth." Princess Kakyuu softly stated seeing her three Guardians looking at her in surprise.

"What do you want us to do Princess Kakyuu?" Sailor Star Maker worriedly asked.

"Usagi didn't give us a warm welcome when we tried to talk to her." Sailor Star Healer scoffed.

"Quite the opposite." Sailor Star Maker said nodding with agreement to Sailor Star Healer's comment.

"You weren't exactly friendly either." Sailor Star Fighter snapped glaring at Sailor Star Healer. "You immediately approached them both with hostility."

"Star Healer." Princess Kakyuu softly stated before sighing in exasperation.

"I'm sorry Princess Kakyuu." Sailor Star Healer said quickly looking away in embarrassment.

"Promise me you will try again with her tomorrow. I'm sure Usagi is feeling scared and lost, being on a new planet and having to start her life over here. There's no telling what she must have endured on the long journey here from Earth." Princess Kakyuu softly stated. "Please remember when you speak with her tomorrow, remember what you must have felt when you fled to Earth after the attack on Kinmoku."

"This is different, we fled and went into hiding so we could find you." Sailor Star Fighter quickly stated. "I think Usagi was taken, she would have been a prisoner to them. For how long though?"

"About two years." Sailor Star Maker said while shutting her book, unable to focus on reading her book. "It would take almost two years to travel from Earth to Kailae."

"How awful." Princess Kakyuu softly stated, tears shining in her eyes. "You three must be tired, please get some rest." She said watching them detransform. Seeing three young men sitting in the place of her guardians, she turned her gaze out the window before softly sighing. 'I'm afraid I may not be able to help Usagi, if there is a threat towards our planet.' She sadly thought as she glanced over at Seiya who had his attention turned towards the window. 'He's still in love with the White Moon Princess.' She sadly thought knowing the young man had been missing a part of himself since they returned to Kinmoku nearly three years ago. Turning her attention to the other two, she watched Taiki continue to read his book and Yaten resting his head against the window in an attempt to sleep. 'What can I do? How can I help her?' She worriedly thought, knowing she owed a great debt to the White Moon Princess for the defeat of Sailor Galaxia and Chaos.

* * *

**(The Following Day)**

"Go talk to her." Sailor Star Healer softly stated before looking over at Sailor Star Fighter.

"I'm probably the last person she wants to speak to right now." Sailor Star Fighter said softly sighing while watching Usagi and Andor quietly talking to one another.

"You won't know unless you try." Sailor Star Maker encouraged.

"Why can't you do it?" Sailor Star Fighter quietly asked glaring over at Sailor Star Healer.

"I don't want her slapping me." Sailor Star Healer mumbled quickly looking away. Hearing Sailor Star Maker gently laugh at her comment, she smirked turning back towards Sailor Star Fighter. "I figured you would-" She said, then abruptly grew silent when noticing Usagi glance back at them.

Glancing back at the laughter, Usagi and Andor watched the three Kinmoku guardians swiftly straighten and grow quiet. Turning back in annoyance at the disruption, Usagi and Andor quietly continued their conversation once more.

"You can talk them Usagi, you don't have to sit here with me." Andor softly stated.

"I don't want to talk to them." Usagi softly stated, keeping her gaze forward. "They are the reason for everything that has happened."

"Don't blame them for what happened to Earth." Andor said as he gently took her hand into his. Seeing her look up at him, he smiled giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "If it hadn't been us, it would have eventually been another planet. Then things could have ended much worse for you and your planet."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better." Usagi scoffed, pulling her hand from his. "I better not get into trouble for this Andor." She teased before nervously standing. Deeply exhaling she walked to where the Sailor Starlight's were seated. Stopping in front of Sailor Star Fighter, she watched the Starlight worriedly look up at her. "I'm sorry for slapping you Sailor Star Fighter, I shouldn't have overreacted like that."

"It's fine Usagi, I actually deserved it." Sailor Star Fighter softly stated, before nervously standing and gently touching the blonde's shoulder. "It's so good to see you." She said before pulling Usagi into a hug. "I thought I would never see you again Odango." She softly stated as tears shone in her eyes. Feeling Usagi pull from her embrace, she noticed tears shining in Usagi's eyes. "Sit with us, please." She said motioning to the empty seat next to hers. "How are you feeling?" She asked motioning to the dark bruise on Usagi's cheek.

Sitting next to Sailor Star Fighter, Usagi gently touched the tender bruise on her cheek. "I'm fine, it's just a little sore." She said then smirked before she spoke. "I should have been paying more attention, but it just happened so quickly." Softly sighing she nervously looked down at her hands before speaking once more. "I guess we're going to be seeing more of each other, that is until a mutual agreement can be made between Kailae and Kinmoku." She said motioning to the meeting below.

"These meetings have been happening for over a year now." Sailor Star Healer said tiredly stretching her arms before boredly sighing.

"We think we're near a resolve, then something happens or something is said, then we're back to negotiations again." Sailor Star Maker said deeply exhaling.

"Usagi what happened on Earth?" Sailor Star Healer worriedly asked, noticing both Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Star Maker look at her incredulously.

"Sailor Star Healer, really?" Sailor Star Fighter snapped.

"What?" Sailor Star Healer asked glaring at Sailor Star Fighter. "It needs to be addressed."

"It's fine." Usagi said looking up at Sailor Star Fighter, before she turned her gaze back towards the meeting below. "The Kailae arrived on Earth undetected, we didn't know they were there until the attacks started happening. We weren't together when the attacks happened. " She said trying to remember the events of the day that happened two years prior. "Commander Aeyon, he found me when I was trying to get to the others. I didn't realize he was following me until it was too late." Shakily sighing as memories flooded her mind, she felt tears begin to streak her cheeks. "I...I told the others to go while I stayed back to keep Aeyon distracted." She said her voice beginning to waver. "Sailor Pluto had a portal summoned and they were escaping while I fought Aeyon. I knew we wouldn't be able to escape together, I knew there wasn't enough time." She said then abruptly stood. "I- I'm sorry." She shakily stated, tears streaking her cheeks.

"Odango." Sailor Star Fighter softly stated while standing. "It's alright, you don't have to finish." She said gently pulling Usagi into her embrace. Feeling Usagi tightly cling to her, she felt Usagi shake with quiet sobs. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." She softly stated tightening her hold on her. Glancing over as the Kailae warrior stood, Sailor Star Fighter watched him put away his communicator into his holster. Noticing him walk towards them, she embraced her once more, before she gently pressed her lips close to Usagi's ear. "I'm going to get you back home, I promise." She softly whispered, watching Usagi quickly pull away from her tears shining in her eyes.

"I am home." Usagi softly stated as she shook her head at Sailor Star Fighter. Taking a step away from Sailor Star Fighter, she glanced over at Andor when feeling him gently touch her shoulder as he spoke.

"We need to go Usagi." Andor said gently touching her shoulder. "Commander Aeyon needs to speak with us."

"What about Andor?" Usagi nervously asked, feeling her stomach nervously twist.

"We shouldn't keep him waiting." Andor said watching his friend silently nod.

"Let's go then." Usagi said as she and Andor quickly walked towards the stairwell door.

Watching Usagi and Andor leave, Sailor Star Fighter glanced at the group below and noticed the meeting was still occurring. "I'll be back." She said, suddenly apprehensive that something was wrong.

"Sailor Star Fighter don't, you could make it worse for Usagi or the Princess." Sailor Star Maker warned.

"I won't interfere, don't worry." Sailor Star Fighter said as she quietly opened the stairwell door then silently entered the stairwell.

"She's going to interfere." Sailor Star Healer said sighing in exasperation. "Let's go." She said as she and Sailor Star Maker quickly stood making their way towards the door.

* * *

Quietly walking down the stairs, Usagi could see Andor was tense about something. "What's the matter?" She worriedly asked her friend.

"I'm sorry Usagi." Andor quickly apologized. "This is all my fault, I thought it would be alright for you to speak to them."

"What do you mean by that?" Usagi worriedly asked as she followed her friend out of the stairwell and down a long hall. Turning the corner she noticed Commander Aeyon quietly standing in front of a window looking out, his back turned to them.

"He wants to speak with you." Andor said motioning Usagi forward.

Feeling a sudden dread in the pit of her stomach, Usagi nervously walked to where her Commander quietly stood. "You wanted to speak with me Commander Aeyon?" She nervously asked watching Aeyon turn and sternly look at her.

"Should I be concerned about what you were telling the Kinmoku Guardians?" Commander Aeyon calmly asked watching Usagi quickly shaking her head to his question.

"No Commander Aeyon, I was only-." Usagi said, then cried out in pain when Aeyon suddenly struck her, knocking her to the ground.

"You're lying." Commander Aeyon sneered, before pressing onto a small device in his hand. Hearing Usagi cry out in pain as the device in her arm emitted a powerful shock, he watched her writhe in pain until the shock ceased moments later.

Kneeling beside her, Commander Aeyon watched her shakily raise as tears streaked her cheeks. Roughly grabbing her by the chin he looked into her tear filled eyes. "What were you talking about with the Kinmoku Guardians?" He demanded.

"They...they just wanted to know what happened on Earth." Usagi shakily stated, trying to keep her voice steady and calm. "I promise, that's all that was said." Flinching back as Aeyon raised his hand, she relaxed when she felt him wiping away the tears from her cheek. "I swear that was all." She softly stated.

"Do not speak with them anymore Usagi." Commander Aeyon warned then turned his attention on Andor. "You do not leave her side Andor. We may be home, but she is still an outsider in the eyes of our people. We do not want anyone thinking she is conspiring with the Kinmoku Guardians."

"Yes Commander." Andor said bowing to his Commander. "I will not let her out of my sight."

"Please Commander Aeyon." Usagi pleaded as she tearfully looked up at her Commander. "They're my friends, I-"

Roughly striking her across the face once more, Commander Aeyon softly sighed with frustration as he shook his head with disappointment. Kneeling down beside her, he roughly cupped her chin before he forced her to look up at him once more. "I am not asking you Usagi, I am ordering you to not speak to them." He commanded. "You are still an outsider in the eyes of the Kailae, do you understand why this is necessary?"

"Yes Commander." Usagi shakily said, as tears streaked her cheeks. Watching him stand and walk back towards the council meeting, she watched Andor quickly walk to her. Wiping her tears away, she shakily sighed as she tried to calm her emotions.

"Usagi are you alright?" Andor worriedly asked offering her his hand.

Seeing Andor offering her his hand, Usagi angrily slapped it away. "I don't need your help." She snapped while glaring up at him. Shakily standing, she tightly held onto her throbbing arm, her arm still tingling from the intense shock emitted from the device deeply embedded in her arm. Looking up towards the entrance of the stairwell, she quickly looked away in humiliation when seeing the three Sailor Starlight's standing in shock at what they had witnessed. 'Dammit.' She bitterly thought, before silently walking towards the stairs. Watching them quickly step aside for her allowing her to pass through, she ignored Sailor Star Fighter as she tried to speak with her.

"Odango." Sailor Star Fighter gently stated as Usagi quietly walked past them. Reaching out to her, she watched Usagi flinch away from her as she quickly hurried up the stairs. Turning when she heard Andor speak, she noticed him angrily looking at them.

"Do not speak with her anymore. What you witnessed happening to her, it will happen to her again, if you don't take my warning seriously." Andor sternly stated. "Please, for her sake, do not speak to her anymore." He pleaded, before silently walking past the three Kinmoku Guardians.

"We have to get her off this planet." Sailor Star Fighter angrily stated, as soon as Andor was further up the stairs.

"Calm down Sailor Star Fighter, don't do something you will regret." Sailor Star Healer warned, seeing Sailor Star Fighter was shaking with anger.

"We will speak with the Princess, she needs to know what we witnessed." Sailor Star Maker said gently sighing. "Let's go, we need to go sit back down in our seats. The Princess will worry if she doesn't see us."

* * *

**(Three Hours Later)**

Standing at attention, Andor glanced at Usagi and noticed the bruise on her cheek was much darker due to Aeyon striking her. Seeing she was keeping her gaze forward, he noticed a sadness in her eyes. 'I haven't seen that look in a long time.' He thought remembering the same sullen look when they had first departed Earth. Bowing as Commander Aeyon walked past with Princess Kakyuu and her Guardians. He sternly shook his head stopping the dark haired Sailor Guardian before she could speak with Usagi.

Watching the group leave, Usagi watched Sailor Star Fighter worriedly glance back towards her before she boarded the spacecraft. Seeing Commander Aeyon walking towards them once more, she quickly straightened her posture awaiting her orders.

"Let's go, both of you are doing extra drills once we return to the base." Commander Aeyon sternly stated, motioning them to follow.

Looking out the window as the spacecraft departed, Sailor Star Fighter watched Usagi follow the Kailae Commander back into the Capitol building. Shakily sighing she blinked her tears back, as she clenched her fists in anger. "We have to do something!" She angrily shouted, pounding her fist against the seats arm rest.

"Star Fighter." Princess Kakyuu softly stated, startled at her Starlight's sudden behavior.

"This isn't fair! We can't keep leaving her here! You didn't see what that bastard did to her." Sailor Star Fighter angrily stated tears shining in her eyes.

"She isn't from Kinmoku, I am doing my best in trying to figure out a peaceful solution without risking the safety of our planet." Princess Kakyuu softly stated. "Could we contact her Sailor Senshi somehow? Has she spoken to you any about Earth?"

"Yes, it was attacked by the Kailae. The Sailor Senshi were able to flee but Usagi was either captured or stayed behind to fight." Sailor Star Maker said softly sighing. "I don't know where her Sailor Senshi would flee to?"

"It's up to us then." Princess Kakyuu said softly sighing. "We must proceed with caution, but continue to gather what information you can from the White Moon Princess."

"That's going to be a problem." Sailor Star Healer softly stated. "The Commander, the one that escorts you, he has forbid Usagi from speaking with us." She said then explained in great detail what they had witnessed.

"How awful." Princess Kakyuu gasped, tears shining in her eyes. "For her safety please refrain from speaking with her." She said turning her main focus on Sailor Star Fighter. "I know you're worried for her safety Star Fighter, but please do not interfere for now." She said watching Sailor Star Fighter tearfully nod.

* * *

Tiredly collapsing against her bed, Usagi watched Beyla turn and tiredly look over at her from her bunk. "Where have you been? It's so late." She worriedly asked.

"Extra drills." Usagi tiredly replied lifting her aching leg and untying her boot. Tossing the first one to the floor, she raised her next leg her muscles aching in protest. Untying the second boot she dropped it to the floor. Seeing one of the other warriors near her startled awake from her dropped boot, she sighed as they grumbled for her to stay quiet. Looking back at Beyla she groaned as she rolled onto her side.

"What did you do?" Beyla curiously asked watching Usagi turn and look at her.

"Hmm…" Usagi asked as she was quickly drifting to sleep.

"What did you do to get extra drills?" Beyla asked, then sighed in annoyance hearing her friend's soft snores. "Usagi." She snapped startling her friend awake.

"What?" Usagi asked startling awake.

"I was asking what you did?" Beyla asked gently laughing.

"I was talking to the Kinmoku Guardians." Usagi tiredly answered as she drifted into sleep once more.

"That's it?" Beyla asked frowning. "I thought it would be something much worse. " She said gently laughing. Not getting a reply from her friend, she noticed Usagi was sound asleep. "Sleep well my friend." She said before turning on her side to go back to sleep.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter 3, keep an eye out for Chapter 4! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	5. Chapter 4

**A New Future**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 5 out later. Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**:::Chapter 4:::**

**(Three Weeks Later)**

"Focus Usagi!" Commander Aeyon shouted while bringing his staff down.

Blocking a blow from his staff, Usagi swiftly back flipped dodging a second strike from the blade of the staff. Bringing her staff up, she winced feeling the handle of his staff striking against her knuckles. "I am focused!" She angrily shouted back, as she pushed him back slightly as another strike was blocked. Feeling the blade of his staff strike against her armor, she heard him chuckle as he swiftly teleported. Gasping as he was suddenly behind her, she tensed as she felt the blade of his staff pressed against the back of her neck.

"You're dead again, because you're not focused." Commander Aeyon sternly stated lowering the blade of his staff then roughly knocking her forwards with a swift kick. "How many times have you been killed?" He jeered.

"Five." Usagi mumbled as she picked herself up from the floor. Dusting herself off, she softly sighed as she looked up at him awaiting his lectures to begin.

"You're not focused on your training Usagi. What is impeding your focus?" Commander Aeyon sternly asked.

"Nothing." Usagi snapped back, then quickly regretted her words. "No! Please don't!" She pleaded as he pressed the device. Crying out in pain as the device in her arm emitted a powerful shock, she felt herself suddenly drop roughly to the ground as she began to writhe in pain until the powerful shock ceased moments later.

Standing over her, Commander Aeyon sighed in frustration as he looked down at her. "You're becoming a disappointment Usagi." He sternly stated. "You were more disciplined when we were out in space. Now that we're on Kailae, you're becoming defiant and unfocused. Do I need to remind you what will happen to us both, if you do not impress the council."

"No." Usagi said as she shakily raised. Clutching onto her throbbing arm, she watched Commander Aeyon stand walking to where her staff lay.

Picking up her staff from the floor, Commander looked down at the staff for a moment before sternly looking at Usagi. "Take off your armor Usagi." Aeyon sternly ordered.

"What?" Usagi incredulously asked. "Why?"

"I said, take off your armor." Commander Aeyon sternly repeated. "You need a reminder of what happens when you're not focused."

"I will stay focused." Usagi abruptly stated, realizing what he was intending to do. "Give me another chance." She pleaded.

"I will not ask again!" Commander Aeyon angrily shouted, then smirked watching her quickly comply as she began to remove her armor.

Feeling tears shine in her eyes, Usagi swiftly began to loosen her armor. Lifting the breast plate over her head she dropped it to the floor, then removed the guards from her arms and wrists dropping them to the floor. Looking down at the silk camisole that would be her only protection against the staffs blade, she watched Commander Aeyon toss her staff at her. Catching the staff, she watched him quickly spin his staff and stance. Shakily sighing, she tightened her grip on her staff and swiftly stanced awaiting his first move.

"Are you ready?" Commander Aeyon asked, watching her silently nod her head. "We will see." He jeered, then swiftly leapt forward.

* * *

Quickly entering the training facility, Andor worriedly looked around, then spotted Beyla waiting outside the entrance to one of the rooms. Seeing she was upset about something, he quickened his steps running to where she stood. "What is it Beyla?" He worriedly asked as soon as he reached her.

"I can't do it by myself." Beyla said, as tears streaked her cheeks. "I didn't know who else to ask for help." She softly stated.

"Beyla, what is it?" Andor worriedly asked gently taking her by her shoulders. "What do you need help with?"

"It's Usagi, I can't carry her on my own." Beyla said watching Andor swiftly walk past her, before abruptly pushing the door open to the training room.

"What happened?" Andor demanded when seeing Usagi lying on the floor, her back turned to them. Seeing deep cuts on her arms and back as he neared her, he quickly dropped to his knees once reaching her side. "Usagi." He softly stated seeing her turn her head and weakly look up at him.

"I'm ...I'm sorry." Usagi softly apologized, tears streaking her cheeks. "I don't...I don't want to get you in trouble either."

"What happened?" Andor demanded once more.

"Aeyon…." Usagi softly answered. "I..I wasn't focused." She said feeling her body shudder with pain from the deep cuts.

"Damn him." Andor said, trying to figure out how to lift his friend into his arms and prevent her the least amount of pain. "Don't worry Usagi, I'm going to get you to the med-." He said, then heard Beyla quickly interrupt him.

"We can't take her to the medical facility." Beyla said, fresh tears filling her eyes. "Commander Aeyon gave me orders to take her to the brig."

"Why?" Andor incredulously asked.

"Insubordination." Beyla softly answered.

"Usagi, this is going to hurt but I'm going to be as gentle as I can." Andor said watching her shakily raise. "Put your arms around my neck." He instructed watching Beyla carefully assist their friend. Wrapping an arm around her back, he felt her flinch at his touch. "I'm sorry." He softly stated feeling her body shudder with pain as he lifted her into his arms. Watching her rest her head on his shoulder, he turned and looked at Beyla. "Get her armor." He instructed. Watching Beyla quickly grab the armor, he softly exhaled shaking his head in anger. 'Why did he do this to you?' He angrily thought.

"Th- thank you Andor." Usagi weakly said, then groaned in pain as another wave of pain coursed through her when Andor's arm shifted slightly against her back. Unable to handle the explosion of pain from the slightest touch, she swiftly succumbed to darkness.

Feeling Usagi grow limp in his arms, Andor softly sighed seeing she was unconscious. "At least she'll get some rest now." He sighed, worriedly glancing over at Beyla. "Let's go Beyla, I'm sure Commander Aeyon is awaiting you at the brig." He said, knowing he was probably going to earn some extra drills for assisting Beyla.

* * *

**(Three Days Later)**

Groggily waking in her small cell, Usagi shakily sighed as tears filled her eyes. She had spent two nights in the brig, not seeing anyone throughout the entire day until her meal was brought to her. Seeing the dressings on her wounds had been changed, she wondered when she'd fallen unconscious again. Knowing it was occurring more with the injuries she'd sustained by Aeyon's weapon. Startled from her thoughts, as something clattered on the floor next to her. She looked down seeing a tray of food, quickly looking up she saw Aeyon looking at her with anger and disappointment. "I'm sorry." She softly stated looking down in shame.

"What am I going to do with you Usagi?" Aeyon sternly asked. "I'm hoping these new scars and this cell will help motivate you to become more disciplined." He said then motioned to the tray lying next to her. "Eat, I have to escort the Kinmoku Princess to another meeting this morning. I will be sending Beyla to assist with your armor."

"Yes Commander Aeyon." Usagi softly stated, watching him turn and silently leave the brig. Looking down at the tray of food, she felt tears streak her cheeks as her body throbbed with immense pain from her wounds.

* * *

Watching Commander Aeyon walk to the landing strip, Andor noticed Usagi slightly waver as she tried to stand at attention. "Why are you here Usagi?" He worriedly asked. "Your not at full strength yet."

"I go wherever Commander Aeyon goes." Usagi answered while uncomfortably shifting. "I can't take being in this armor for much longer, it's pressing on my wounds." She said, tears shining in her eyes.

"Will sitting down help?" Andor worriedly asked.

"No, it presses on them more." Usagi said then quickly stood at attention seeing their Commander returning with Princess Kakyuu and the Sailor Starlight's. Feeling a rush of pain as she and Andor bowed at the passing group, she didn't realize she was losing consciousness until she felt Andor suddenly grab a hold of her steadying her. "

"Are you alright?" Andor quickly asked, looking at his friend with worry.

"Sorry, I felt lightheaded for a moment." Usagi quickly apologized as she gently stepped from his hold and noticed the group already inside. "Let's go." She snapped, as they hurried their steps to catch up with the group.

* * *

Walking up the stairs, Usagi shakily exhaled as she stopped for a moment when feeling everything began to spin around her. Tightly closing her eyes, she rested her head against the wall waiting for the feeling to pass.

"Usagi?" Andor softly stated, gently resting his hands against her waist steadying her. "Do you need me to-"

"No." Usagi sharply answered. "Just give me a minute." She said then shakily sighed. "It will pass soon."

Hearing the stairwell door open, Andor looked up seeing one of Kinmoku Guardians look down at them. "You need to take your seat, we will be up shortly." He sternly stated.

"Is everything alright?" Sailor Star Maker worriedly asked, gently pulling the door shut behind her as she stepped into the stairwell. "Usagi are you alright?" She gasped, watching her friend suddenly sink down to her knees. Quickly going down the stairs, she watched the Kailae Warrior swiftly reach for his staff. "Stop, please let me help her." She pleaded.

"If Commander Aeyon sees you with us, you will only make it worse for her." Andor angrily stated. "Please go sit down, if not for me, then do it for her." He commanded.

"Sailor Star Maker, please." Usagi pleaded, weakly looking up at the Starlight. "Do what Andor says, keep Sailor Star Fighter away, if you can. I know she is going to be concerned as well."

"I'm only doing this for your sake." Sailor Star Maker stubbornly said, then quickly turn ascending the stairs once more. Glancing back once more, she watched Usagi cry out in pain as Andor helped her stand. 'Somethings wrong.' She worriedly thought, as she quickly opened the door exiting the stairwell.

* * *

"Is everything alright? What's taking them so long?" Sailor Star Healer worriedly asked noticing Sailor Star Maker seemed bothered by something.

"What is it?" Sailor Star Fighter asked, knowing Sailor Star Maker was hesitating to answer for a reason.

"Nothing, let's sit." Sailor Star Maker said before sitting next to Sailor Star Fighter.

"I know you're lying, tell me what it is." Sailor Star Fighter sternly stated. Not getting an answer, she abruptly stood. "Fine, I will go find out for myself." She stubbornly stated, then felt Sailor Star Maker abruptly grabbing her by her wrist.

"Listen to me." Sailor Star Maker sternly stated. Watching Sailor Star Fighter look at her as she sat once more, she leaned in closer to Sailor Star Fighter before she quietly spoke. "I think Usagi is injured, no matter what happens, we cannot react." She sternly stated. "The Kailae Warrior and Usagi both asked us not to interfere."

"How badly is she injured?" Sailor Star Fighter worriedly asked.

"She collapsed going up the stairs, so it must be bad." Sailor Star Maker worriedly stated, seeing Sailor Star Fighter quickly look at her. "Don't interfere." She sternly said, while looking at Sailor Star Fighter pleadingly. "We saw what the Commander is capable of doing to her, I don't think she could handle that on top of what injuries she may have."

"I can't take this, not being able to help her." Sailor Star Fighter stated with frustration as she angrily clenched her fists. Hearing the door open, she turned her head and noticed the warrior struggling to keep Usagi standing.

Dropping to her knees, Usagi tiredly sighed as she leaned against the wall. "Leave me here Andor." She pleaded. "I don't want to move, it hurts to much." She said tears shining in her eyes.

"Usagi it's not much further." Andor softly stated quickly kneeling beside her. "Come on." He said gently touching her shoulder. Noticing her suddenly slump down, he softly sighed in frustration seeing she had fallen unconscious. "Dammit." He mumbled knowing he would have to report it to Aeyon.

"What happened to her?" Sailor Star Fighter demanded, watching the Kailae Warrior jump at the sound of her voice. .

"I don't have time to answer your questions." Andor snapped as he reached for his communicator. "I need to notify the commander, then I can answer any questions." He said watching the Kinmoku Guardian nod in agreement to his terms.

"Thank you." Sailor Star Fighter said, watching the warrior silently nodding his head.

Getting his communicator out of its holster, Andor pressed the button and watched Aeyon appear moments later. "We have a problem Commander." He said as he explained the situation.

"Is she breathing?" Commander Aeyon asked watching Andor silently nod his head at the question. "Check her pulse Andor, is it still strong?" Seeing the screen move as Andor checked, he watched the young warrior appear on the screen moments later.

"Yes, her pulse is still strong Commander Aeyon." Andor said watching Aeyon nod.

"Sit with her until she wakes, inform me the moment she does wake." Aeyon sternly ordered then abruptly ended the communication.

Watching the screen grow dark, Andor softly sighed as he gently laid Usagi onto her side, careful to not lay her on her back. Brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, he gently pressed his hand against her forehead. 'You're burning up." He worriedly mumbled.

"Start talking we may not have much time." Sailor Star Fighter sternly stated, while kneeling beside Usagi. Gently touching her cheek, she frowned seeing how clammy her skin looked. Taking her hand, she looked at the dark scar in the center of the back of her hand and palm. Brushing her finger against the scar, she looked up seeing Andor smiling. "Does this scar amuse you?" She snapped glaring at the Kailae Warrior.

"No, quite the opposite Guardian. She earned that scar when she took down a Wrazinian." Andor proudly stated, watching the Kinmoku Guardian look at him in surprise.

"You're lying." Sailor Star Healer said, knowing the dangerous reputation the Wrazinians had throughout the realm.

"I swear to you, I'm not lying." Andor said chuckling. "Our spacecraft was attacked by a Wrazinian fleet before we reached our realm." Andor said smiling at the memory. "We were given orders to protect the engine room. We were ambushed by a group of Wrazinians, I was injured and she took them out on her own. The one that gave her this scar." He said motioning to her hand. "It was one tough bastard, it survived a dagger to the skull, and nearly killed her when she went to finish it off. She took a serious phaser blast to her shoulder, I honestly thought I was going to lose her that day."

"She never would have been capable of that as Eternal Sailor Moon." Sailor Star Healer said in awe.

"She's a fierce warrior when she's focused." Andor said then slightly frowning. "Since she's been on Kailae, she hasn't been as focused." He said then looked accusingly at the Kinmoku Guardians."Seeing you three again, this has caused her to defy Aeyon and that is a mistake she continues to make."

"Is that what resulted in being like this." Sailor Star Maker worriedly asked, motioning to Usagi lying unconscious on the floor.

"Yes, she was training with the Commander and wasn't as focused as she should have been. He made her train without her armor this time." Andor said then sighed in frustration. "Normally the Commander would stop after injuring her, he always has." He said clenching his fists. "This time, he made her continue until she finally disarmed him. The Commander refused to let us take her to the medical facility for treatment. He wants her to heal on her own as a reminder of her defiance."

"What are the Kailae planning to do with her?" Sailor Star Fighter demanded, trying to contain her anger. "If you know anything, please tell us."

"I don't know, I'm only a guard." Andor said looking at the dark haired Kinmoku Guardian. "The only ones who would have that type of information would be the higher ranking Warriors." Andor said softly sighing as he thought back to the day of the Wrazinian attack. "Usagi could have left me to the Wrazinians when I was injured, but she chose to stay and help me. She earned my full respect that day." He said looking up at the Kinmoku Guardians. "I do not see her as a Terran, or an outsider as most of the Warriors do, but as an equal. She has earned the title of Kailae Warrior, she should be treated as one, as an equal. "

"She needs to be home with her Sailor Senshi. She doesn't belong here, she belongs on Earth." Sailor Star Maker snapped, watching Andor look up at them grimly.

"That's not possible." Andor softly stated.

"Why?" Sailor Star Fighter demanded feeling a sudden dread.

"The Sailor Guardians, and the Earth Guardian were captured trying to flee their Solar System shortly after the attack." Andor said keeping his gaze on Usagi. "The Earth Guardian refused to our terms, and was executed. When the Sailor Guardians rose up to fight back the Kailae forces, they were easily defeated. Those that did not fall in the battle, they were executed to be made an example for the remaining Terran's to submit to the Kailae."

Shaking her head in shock, Sailor Star Fighter angrily clenched her fists tears shining in her eyes. "Does Usagi know?" She asked watching Andor abruptly shake his head.

"No, she was never informed of this." Andor said looking at the three Kinmoku Guardians. "Commander Aeyon informed us shortly after the Wrazinian's attacked. Usagi was still healing from her injuries, when the news reached us. The only ones who know this, is Commander Aeyon, Beya our medical officer at the time, and myself."

"Please don't tell her." Sailor Star Fighter pleaded as she gently caressed Usagi's cheek. "This will devastate her, she needs the false hope that everything is still fine on Earth."

"We were ordered to not tell her." Andor said, noticing the protectiveness the Kinmoku Guardian showed for Usagi. "Did she have a mate on Earth?"

"The Earth Guardian." Sailor Star Maker said watching Andor abruptly look at her in shock.

"We thought she was only a Sailor Guardian, is Usagi a Princ-" Andor asked remembering the Earth Guardian was of royal blood, but was swiftly interrupted by the dark haired Sailor Guardian.

"Where's her brooch?" Sailor Star Fighter demanded, quickly changing the subject. "If she had her brooch, she could heal faster. It's one of the perks of being a Sailor Guardian."

"I don't know. It was placed in the Captains possession shortly after she was boarded on our spacecraft." Andor said having to think back momentarily. "It could be anywhere by now."

Nodding her head at the information, Sailor Star Fighter softly sighed before looking up at the Kailae Warrior. "Thank you for speaking with us about this." She said watching the Warrior nod his head.

* * *

Groggily waking, Usagi looked around and noticed she was lying in her cell once more. Swiftly raising she noticed her armor had been removed and new bandages on her wounds. Shakily sighing she looked around noticing she was alone for the moment. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she buried her face against her knees and quietly cried. Hearing the echo of the main entrance door shutting, she swiftly wiped her tears away and waited to see who would arrive. Seeing Andor and Beyla, she sadly smiled watching them smile back. "How long this time?" She asked.

"Not long, just most of the day." Beyla said worriedly looking at her friend. "You were unconscious for the entire Council Meeting." She said gently laughing.

"What did I miss?" Usagi asked seeing them excitedly exchange looks.

"The Kinmoku Princess and the Council came to an agreement." Andor said smiling. "In a years time, a base will be open and the people of Kinmoku and Kailae will have a proper channel for trading goods."

"This is so exciting, we will be civilians by then. We will be allowed to travel to Kinmoku and they will be allowed safe passage to our planet in return." Beyla said then frowned noticing her friend was not excited about the news. "What's the matter? I thought you would be excited to hear the news. You don't have to go to those boring meetings any longer."

"It's good news, I just hope I will be allowed to enjoy it with you guys." Usagi said motioning to her cell. "I can't go anywhere, if I keep ending up in here." She said forcing a smile, then sadly realized she wasn't going to see the Sailor Starlight's anymore. "Does this mean we won't have to escort Princess Kakyuu anymore?"

"No, not unless she decides to visit once the bases have been established." Andor said, sensing something else was bothering his friend. "Get some rest Usagi, I think Commander Aeyon is releasing you tomorrow." He said watching her smile up at him as she nodded her head. "Goodbye my friend, I will visit again tomorrow."

Watching her friends leave, Usagi softly sighed as she soon heard the soft echo of the door shutting. "Seiya." She whispered tears streaking her cheeks. "I didn't get to say goodbye."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter 4, I know this one was a little short, keep an eye out for Chapter 5! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	6. Chapter 5

**A New Future**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 6 out later. Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**:::Chapter 5:::**

**(Six Months Later)**

Nervously standing outside the doors of the Council Room, Usagi shakily exhaled before looking up at Commander Aeyon. "I don't want to mess this up." She nervously stated.

"You will do fine, just stay focused and answer their questions honestly." Commander Aeyon sternly stated. Resting his hand on her shoulder, he smiled looking into her nervous eyes. "You have proved yourself these past months. You've become more focused and disciplined Usagi, they will see this as well."

"I hope you're right." Usagi nervously said watching Commander Aeyon open the doors. Feeling her stomach nervously twist, she quickly turned her attention onto her Commander when hearing him speak.

"If this goes well Usagi, I will have more good news for you." Commander Aeyon stated, then motioned her to follow. "Let's go, let me do all the talking until they address you."

"Yes Commander Aeyon." Usagi said as she quietly followed her Commander into the large Council Room. Keeping her gaze forward, she did not notice Beyla and Andor seated where she had been seated months ago with the Starlights.

"Commander Aeyon, is this the Terran requesting citizenship?" A member of the council asked, his voice gruff as he looked down at the woman accompanying the Commander.

"Yes, she has already taken her oath as a Kailae Warrior. She has completed her training and awaiting approval to be a civilian like her peers." Commander Aeyon answered watching the Council begin to quietly talk amongst themselves.

"We have some questions for the Terran." Another member of the Council stated.

"Do not call me that." Usagi sternly stated as she addressed the Council. "My name is Usagi, I have been amongst the Kailae for almost three years now. I am no longer a Terran, I am a Kailae. Most of my peers have accepted me as an equal, as a Kailae." Hearing one of the Council Members chuckle, she watched him turn his attention towards Commander Aeyon.

"I see she has learned your disregard to following procedure Commander Aeyon." The Council Member said watching Commander Aeyon smirk at his comment.

"Unfortunately yes, but that is what has helped her become a fierce warrior." Commander Aeyon said seeing Usagi smirk at his words. "She's stubborn, strong willed, but she's loyal. When we were attacked by the Wrazinian's during our voyage home. She could have made an attempt to escape at any time, instead she helped a fellow Warrior who was injured and managed to annihilate a group of Wrazinian's on her own. If this is not a prime example of loyalty, then I don't know what is."

"We will take this into consideration in our final decision Commander Aeyon." The Council Member stated.

"Do you have any desire to return to your planet?" Another Council Member curiously asked.

"No, this is my home now. This is all that I have known for nearly three years." Usagi said watching some of the members of the Council nod, as others quietly spoke amongst themselves.

"Perhaps you can answer my question." One of the Council members stated. "You were a Sailor Guardian on Earth, correct?"

"Yes, I was a Sailor Guardian once. That was in the past, I am a Kailae Warrior now." Usagi said watching the Council Member smirk then raise her brooch. Gasping at the sight of her brooch, she felt tears shine in her eyes.

"What is inside the brooch? We have made many attempts to open it, it will not open." The Council Member demanded.

"A crystal, it allows me the ability to become a Sailor Guardian. I am the only one who can open the brooch." Usagi said wanting so badly to hold her brooch.

"Why is that?" The Council Member demanded.

"I...I am the last descendant of the White Moon Kingdom." Usagi said looking down as she spoke. "I am the only one who can wield the crystal, since I am the last Sailor Guardian of the White Moon." She said, knowing they could not know she was of noble blood nor the true power of her crystal.

"You will open this and show us the crystal that you speak of." The Council Member sternly stated.

"No." Usagi sternly stated. "The crystal is a part of me, my life source. I will not open it, and risk it being corrupted or destroyed."

"We cannot have it on this planet." The Council Member sternly stated. "How do we know you will not use it against us."

"I would never." Usagi angrily snapped glaring at the Council Member.

"We are not accusing you of such things, but you must understand our concern." Another Council Member gently stated, watching the young woman ease at her words.

"I humbly request you give my brooch to the Princess of Kinmoku." Usagi sternly stated. "I fought alongside her Sailor Guardians defending Earth against Sailor Galaxia and Chaos. I trust them to keep it safe." She sternly stated, watching the Council Members begin to talk amongst one another once more.

"Thank you for answering our questions Usagi." A Council Member stated watching the warrior bow. "We will take everything you have told us into consideration. We will deliberate and convene our decision shortly. You are dismissed for now."

"Thank you." Usagi said bowing once more. Glancing at Commander Aeyon, she watched him motion her to follow as they quietly exited the Council Room.

"You did very well." Commander Aeyon stated opening the door and stepping out of the Council Room. "I need to speak with you." He said as they walked to one of the large windows looking out. "Have you put any thought into what you will do if you are granted to be a civilian?"

"No." Usagi softly stated. "I have always been with you, what you do is all that I know." She said hearing him chuckle at her words.

"I figured you would say something like that." Commander Aeyon said then softly sighed before turning his attention on the young woman. "Have you considered becoming a Commander?"

"What?" Usagi nervously asked then quickly shook her head. "I was the leader of my Sailor Senshi and wasn't very good at it." She said lowering her gaze before mumbling. "None of them showed me any respect."

"You didn't have the discipline that you have now." Commander Aeyon said watching Usagi quickly look up at him. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, he smiled down at her before speaking. "You're a fierce warrior, and I feel you would be a beneficial asset as a Training Officer for the new recruits. In time, I will be moving up the ranks, then you would be taking my place as Commander."

"I..I don't know." Usagi nervously said knowing it was a lot to take in.

"Think about it and let me know. I will need a decision by the end of the day." Aeyon said watching her nod as she looked out the window.

"Yes Commander." Usagi said smiling at the thought of the honor of becoming a Commander one day. 'Perhaps I should consider this.' She thought, then smiled watching Beyla and Andor emerge from the stairwell.

"Go." Commander Aeyon stated. "We have some time before we are called back into the Council Room. Stay close to where I can see you."

"Yes Commander." Usagi said bowing, then quickly went to where her friends were waiting for her.

* * *

**(One Hour Later)**

"Can you believe it, we're going to be civilians soon." Beyla excitedly stated as she smiled at Andor and Usagi.

"We will have to find somewhere to live." Andor said looking over at Usagi.

"Who said she was going to be your roommate. She's living with me, it will only be proper since we're both female." Beyla said watching Andor blush slightly at her comment.

Smiling at how they were arguing over her, Usagi turned her gaze to her two friends before speaking. "Why can't all three of us live in the same place?" She suggested, watching the two sheepishly smile.

"I didn't think of it honestly." Andor said chuckling.

"I didn't either." Beyla said smiling. "I have no problem with this arrangement."

"I don't either." Andor said smiling as he nodded his head. "We just have to wait until you're approved to become a citizen Usagi." He said touching his friends shoulder. "We'll have to celebrate later tonight."

"That sounds like fun, as long as we can manage to make it back on the base. The last time we celebrated, I remember how much we struggled finding my quarters." Usagi said watching her two friends laugh at the memory. Turning at the sounds of the doors opening, Usagi could feel her stomach nervously twist as she watched a messenger approach Commander Aeyon. "It's time." She softly stated.

"You're going to do fine." Andor said touching his friends shoulder. "We will be in the balcony seating awaiting the news with you." He said as he swiftly embrace their friend.

"It's going to be alright Usagi." Beyla quickly assured her friend as she quickly embraced her friend before following alongside Andor to the stairwell.

Turning her gaze on Commander Aeyon, Usagi watched him motion her forwards. Nodding her head, she quickly walked to his side.

"They've made their decision, they're ready for us." Commander Aeyon said as they walked the direction of the Council Room. "Are you ready for their decision?"

"Yes, if they do not-" Usagi nervously asked, then was abruptly interrupted.

"Then you will still remain with me, and we will try again." Commander Aeyon said watching Usagi silently nod her head. "Let's go, we do not want to make them wait." He sternly stated motioning Usagi to follow.

* * *

Watching Commander Aeyon and the Terran walk into the Council Room, the Council Members watched the two bow before raising and awaiting for them to be addressed.

"We have come to an agreement." A council member spoke, his voice calm. "We have agreed to send the brooch to Kinmoku. The Kinmoku Princess will be sending one of her Guardians to retrieve the brooch." He said watching the young woman bow.

"Thank you." Usagi said watching the Council Member nod before sitting. Watching another Council Member stand, she watched the Council Member smile down at her before she gently spoke.

"We have granted your citizenship." The Council Member stated, then abruptly turned her head hearing and excited squeal sound from above them. Seeing two warriors sitting in the balcony seating, she watched the two abruptly stand and quickly leave. Shaking her head with amusement, she turned her attention back to the young woman. "Friends of yours, I assume?"

"Yes." Usagi said blushing slightly. "I'm sorry for the interruption, Beyla can get overly excited at times." She said watching the Council Member smile and nod her head.

"As I was saying, you're citizenship has been granted." The Council Member stated. "There are conditions though." She said turning her attention towards Commander Aeyon.

"I had a feeling there would be." Commander Aeyon said chuckling.

"She must still have a Kailae escort with her wherever she may go. We are granting her the same rights as a citizen, for the exception of marriage. We are not sure how the Kailae would respond if she were to ever marry a Kailae." She said watching the young woman slightly blush at her words. "Perhaps in time, once she has been accepted, then we can allow this."

"What about her living arrangements?" Commander Aeyon asked. "She is wanting to live as a civilian. The two Warriors that were seated in the balcony, they are wanting to become her roommates."

"She will be permitted housing on the base, the two Warriors will be permitted to stay on the base with her." The Council Member stated watching Usagi excitedly smile at her words. "You will be permitted to leave the base, as long as you are accompanied with one of your roommates. This is not to be seen as a punishment, but as protection. Some of the Kailae rebels are still at unease about you being on our planet, living amongst us."

"Have you considered what your role will be?" Another Council Member gruffly asked. "How you will contribute as a civilian?"

"Yes." Usagi said straightening her posture. "I would like to become a Training Officer, then one day have the high honor of becoming a Commander." She said while glancing briefly at Commander Aeyon. "He has shown me the ways of becoming a Kailae Warrior and I would like to prove myself as a trainer. I want to train the recruits in the way I was trained, to ensure our planet will be properly prepared for any threats."

"Quite initiative this one possesses." The Council Member stated chuckling as he turned his attention on Commander Aeyon. "Will you take responsibility for her, if she pursues such status?"

"Yes." Commander Aeyon stated bowing. "I know she will be a great asset to the recruits. She will make a strong Commander one day, I will take full responsibility for her, just as I have done in the past."

"Do you understand these terms Usagi?" Another council member asked, watching the young woman silently nod her head. "Commander Aeyon will be responsible for your success, if you should show any signs of deceit or treason against the Kailae. You both will be executed for treason." He sternly stated.

"Yes I understand the terms." Usagi said then quickly bowed. "Thank you for granting me citizenship. I will not fail you, or make your regret this decision. I have looked forward to this moment for a long time, to finally become a Kailae citizen." She said tears shining in her eyes.

"Good luck in your future endeavors." The Council Member spoke as she gently smiled at the young woman. "You are now a true Kailae."

"Thank you." Usagi said as she and Commander Aeyon bowed to the council. Feeling the Commander gently touch her shoulder, she excitedly smiled up at him as she silently followed Commander Aeyon from the Council Room. As they exited the Council Room, Usagi gasped feeling someone suddenly embrace her.

"You're a citizen!" Beyla excitedly squealed happily embracing her friend, then swiftly bowed seeing the stern look Commander Aeyon was giving her. "I'm sorry for the interruption Commander Aeyon." She quickly apologized.

"You are lucky the Council Member was forgiving." Commander Aeyon sternly stated. "You could have made things much worse for Usagi."

"That's why we left Commander Aeyon." Andor quickly stated. "I didn't want to leave, but I knew we couldn't risk any other interruptions." He said watching Beyla blush as he glanced at her.

"You three are civilians now." Commander Aeyon said watching the three excitedly smile at his words. "The council has permitted Usagi to live as a civilian, with some conditions. She will be assigned housing on the base, and you two will be permitted to live with her, if you wish."

"Yes!" Beyla excitedly answered. "I will be her roommate Commander Aeyon." She said then excitedly turned back to her friend. "I cannot wait to show you the city." She excitedly stated.

"She is not permitted to go anywhere outside the base unattended." Commander Aeyon sternly stated, then noticed Andor step forward.

"One of us will always be with her Commander Aeyon." Andor said watching Commander Aeyon nod his head. "I will also be staying at the assigned housing with Beyla and Usagi."

"I figured." Commander Aeyon stated before chuckling. "You three have become inseparable." He said then turned his attention towards Usagi. "I will submit the necessary paperwork for your training to become a Training Officer."

"Thank you Commander Aeyon." Usagi said bowing to her Commander. "When will I be assigned to my residence on the base?"

"You three will be moved in by tomorrow." Commander Aeyon said watching the three excitedly look at one another. "You will still be on the base, which means you are still expected to follow the same rules and regulations." He sternly stated.

"We won't be any trouble." Beyla quickly answered, then happily grabbed her friends arm. "Let's go celebrate, there's a small cafe near the Capitol Building. My mother took me there all the time when I was a child."

Noticing Usagi look to him for permission, Commander Aeyon smiled as he nodded his head. "You are no longer a recruit Usagi, you do not need my permission. You only need to report to me when you are on the base performing your duties."

Nodding her head, Usagi smiled as she quickly bowed. "Thank you Commander Aeyon." She said then turned her attention to her friends. "Let's go." She excitedly stated. "I want to see everything you've told me about Beyla."

Watching the three leave, Commander Aeyon silently stood knowing Usagi was going to soon find out how uneasy the citizens truly were about her being on Kailae. 'Stay strong little one, this is going to be your first true test.' He thought, then silently turned to return to the base.

* * *

Listening as Beyla chattered on about her childhood, Andor chuckled as he opened the door to the small cafe. Watching Beyla enter first, then Usagi, he followed in behind Usagi then abruptly stopped when noticing the entire cafe had grown silent their gaze on Usagi.

Feeling eyes on them as they walked to the small counter to order their meals, Beyla watched some of the diners abandon their meals and quickly leave the cafe. Glancing at Usagi, she could see how uneasy her friend looked from all the eyes on her and soft whispers occurring around her.

"Can I help you?" A woman sternly asked from behind the counter, while raising her brow at the three Warriors.

"We were wanting to order some food." Beyla said, then watched the woman coldly look towards Usagi.

"She is not a Kailae." The woman coldly stated. "She is not welcomed here."

"She is a Kailae." Beyla angrily snapped. "She was granted her citizenship today, we are here to celebrate with her."

"She is an outsider!" A diner sneered.

"She should not be in here!" Another diner jeered.

"Why is she wearing the Warrior's armor?" Another diner sneered.

"This is an insult to those who wear the uniform!" Another shouted, before suddenly lifting their drink from the table and throwing it.

Crying out in pain as she was suddenly struck by the glass, Usagi could feel the cold liquid run down her face, neck, and chest soaking her uniform under her armor. Hearing the glass shatter on the floor upon impact, she looked up at the one responsible for the attack in shock.

"Usagi." Beyla gasped seeing a small cut on her friends forehead where the glass cup had struck her. "You're hurt." She gasped then noticed Andor swiftly unsheathe his staff.

"How dare you attack a Kailae Warrior!" Andor angrily shouted, watching the man take a nervous step back. "It is a crime to make an attempt on the life of a Warrior."

"She is not-" The man sneered, then took another nervous step back as the Warrior angrily took a step forward before angrily interrupting him.

"She is a Kailae Warrior, you pompous fool!" Andor angrily sneered. "Do you not see the Warrior's armor and the staff she wears! I should make an example of you for attacking her, she-"

"Andor stop, please." Usagi pleaded as she could see the fear in the room. Resting her hand against his arm, she could see him shaking with anger. "It's alright, let's leave." She gently stated, watching him turn his angry gaze towards her.

"No, he will not get away with how he's treated you." Andor sneered, turning his gaze back towards the nervous man. "You're hurt because of him Usagi, he had not right doing that to you."

"Andor please." Usagi begged. "Please do not do anything that will jeopardize your career." She pleaded resting her hand on his cheek as she gently turned his gaze back on her. "Let's go, he's not worth it." She said unaware of the blood running down the side of her face from the cut. "Please, we will celebrate on the base." She said watching his anger resolve, as he reluctantly nodded in agreement. Lowering her hand from his cheek, she watched him sheath his staff before angrily looking back at the man.

"You should thank her, I was not going to leave until I made an example of you." Andor sneered, then swiftly turned motioning his two friends to follow him. "Let's go, we will go somewhere else." He said as the walked to the door. Opening the door for his friends, he watched Usagi exit first then Beyla. 'Damn him.' He angrily thought before stepping out of the cafe.

Glancing back at the cafe, Beyla could feel tears shine in her eyes. 'She's hurt because of me.' She guiltily thought. 'I just wanted to celebrate with my friend.' She sadly thought.

* * *

Wincing as the medical officer placed another stitch into the cut, Usagi inwardly cringed watching Commander Aeyon quietly enter the room. "Commander." She softly stated averting her gaze.

"Is this how you celebrate, causing a disturbance at the cafe?" Commander Aeyon sternly asked.

"We were not responsible for any kind of disturbance." Beyla quickly spoke up. "There was a diner there who attacked Usagi for no reason."

"I am not speaking with you Beyla, now sit and stay silent." Commander Aeyon sternly stated. "I expect an incident report on my desk from all three of you." He said then turned his attention on Andor. "Did you threaten a civilian with your staff?" He demanded.

"Yes." Andor sternly stated. "Usagi was attacked by one of the diners for no reason. I was not going to allow him to get away with it."

"What stopped you?" Commander Aeyon asked.

"Usagi, she told me it wasn't worth it." Andor said looking at his friend. "She did nothing to provoke the attack. We were just wanting to order some food."

"Perhaps it is best if you stay on the base for the time being." Commander Aeyon said watching Usagi turn her gaze on him.

"I have no intention of returning to the city." Usagi said tears shining in her eyes. "I see now why the Council wants me to remain on the base."

"You can't stay on the base all the time." Beyla quickly argued.

"Usagi is right, I feel it would be best that she remain on the base for her safety. She is lucky her injury was only caused by a glass thrown at her and not from a weapon." Commander Aeyon sternly stated, then noticed Beyla guiltily look down. "Do not blame yourselves for this. Usagi is not from this realm, nor from this planet. This is going to cause fear until she proves she is not the threat everyone fears."

"How is she supposed to prove herself, if it is not safe for her to go out into the city?" Andor asked with frustration.

"She will prove herself through the Warriors she trains." Commander Aeyon said watching Usagi smile at his words. "Prove to your trainees and those who expect you to fail, that you are capable of whatever obstacles they throw your way." He said then smiled before he spoke. "Your housing has been approved, you can move in tonight if you wish. You have also been approved for your training, in a month you will be a Training Officer." He said watching her look at him with surprise.

"That was fast." Usagi said in surprise, watching Commander Aeyon smile at her words as he nodded his head.

"It helps speed the process along, when you know a higher ranking officer." Commander Aeyon said, then noticed the medical officer quietly excuse himself as he left the exam room. "Four stitches, it could have been a lot worse Usagi." He said watching Usagi nod her head.

"I didn't want to come here, but these two were insistent." Usagi sighed, watching Andor and Beyla smile at her words.

"Don't forget the incident reports, I need these today." Commander Aeyon stated, then reached into his pocket removing a small gold key. "To your assigned housing, you may move in as soon as your reports have been submitted." He said resting the key into her hand.

"Thank you Commander Aeyon." Usagi said then slid off the exam table. "Let's go get the reports started." She said motioning her friends to follow as they quietly left the exam room.

Watching the medical officer enter the room once more, Commander Aeyon watched the officer look up at him. "Thank you for contacting me, I'm grateful the injury was only minor."

"I know you're responsible for her, so I thought it was best to contact you as soon as she was brought in." The medical officer stated, smiling when Commander Aeyon chuckled before he spoke.

"Yes, I may not have a mate nor children, but I presume this must be how stressful it must be being responsible for their safety and needs." Commander Aeyon said, watching the medical officer chuckle at his comment as he nodded his head.

"Yes, it is quite similar to your situation. My children can be a handful at times, but there's nothing I would not do to ensure their safety." The medical officer stated, watching the Commander smile before turning and quietly exiting the exam room. 'The Terran does not truly realize how much the Commander has grown to care for her.' He thought to himself, as he began to prep the room for the next patient.

* * *

Looking at her new home in awe, Usagi smiled as she quietly walked up to the door. Setting her duffel bag down onto the ground, she lifted the small gold key unlocking the door to the house. Seeing it was already furnished, she turned her head when hearing Beyla and Andor walking up the sidewalk, their duffel bags at their sides. "This is all ours! You have to see how nice this is!" She happily stated, watching Beyla run ahead of Andor and happily enter the house with her.

"Look at this!" Beyla excitedly exclaimed. "It has everything we already need!"

"This is nice." Andor said looking around the house. "Are we in the right house?" He asked chuckling. "This looks like something an Officer would have." He said then watched Usagi turn and look at him, her hand on her hip.

"I'm fixing to start my training, in a month I will be an Officer." Usagi said as she smirked.

"Then you better make sure you succeed, or the Commander may take this away and send us back to the barracks with all the other Warriors." Andor said watching Usagi cockily raise her brow towards him.

"I am not going to fail. You'll see in a month I will be a Training Officer." Usagi said then raised her brow. "What about you? When do you start at the Flight Academy?"

"In two weeks." Andor said watching his friend smile.

"You can't forget about us when you're a Captain." Usagi teased.

"When I'm a Captain I'm going to need a Commander aboard my ship." Andor said watching his friend smile. "Maybe by then you can recommend a good one." He teased, laughing when she hit his arm. "I'm only teasing Usagi, you will be my first choice as Commander." He said then looked at Beyla. "Have you decided what you're going to pursue?"

"No." Beyla said nervously laughing. "I'm thinking about going into the medical field, perhaps a medical assistant."

"Whatever you decide, you need to do this soon. Most of the classes are beginning in a week or two." Andor said watching his friend scowl at him.

"Yes Father, I will make a decision soon." Beyla sarcastically stated, smiling when Andor glared at her.

Watching her two friends playful banter with one another, Usagi smiled as she quietly left the two bickering as she went in search of a bedroom. Finding the master bedroom, she smiled as she quickly claimed the bedroom for herself. Walking to the bed, she sighed as she collapsed back onto the soft bed. "I am not going to want to get up in the morning." She mumbled, feeling her body already relaxing under the soft mattress. Closing her eyes for a moment, she quickly succumbed to sleep, the days events finally catching up to her.

"Usagi are you-" Beyla asked, then abruptly grew quiet seeing her friend was already asleep for the evening. Smiling at her friend, she quietly pulled the door shut, so she wouldn't disturb her sleeping friend. 'She's had an emotionally exhausting day.' She worriedly thought, then quickly went in search of her room.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter 5, I know this one was a little short, keep an eye out for Chapter 6! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	7. Chapter 6

**A New Future**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 7 out later. Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**:::Chapter 6:::**

**(Five Months Later)**

"Let's go!" Usagi ordered watching the young recruits stand in formation. "Today we are using my favorite weapon." She said as she held her staff up. "When you earn your armor, you will earn your staff." She said, as she lowered her staff back into its sheath on her back. "You have read and studied different maneuvers and attacks in your defense classes." She said as she removed her wrist guard. "I am the one, who has the honor of showing you all how to properly wield the weapon." Tossing the wrist guard to the floor, she slid her arm guard down dropping it to the floor next. Raising her arm, she motioned to the deep dark scars along her arm. "I will be training you and preparing you to serve our people the same way I was trained. I know first hand what the blade is capable of. Unfortunately I am forbidden to train you to the full extent I was trained, but I will be using some of the same measures to train you." She said noticing nervous exchanged looks amongst the recruits. "If you cannot take the pain of a blade, how will you be able to defend our planet." She jeered.

"You're not even from Kailae, what do you know of defending the planet?" One of the recruits scoffed.

"I have fought Wrazinians, and they are one of our fiercest adversaries." Usagi said calmly walking to the recruit. "When I am done with you, you will be ready to fight, and you will know what it's going to be like if you should ever go into combat." She said removing her staff from it's sheath. "You will be my first volunteer, go get your weapon." She said watching the recruit cockily choose his training staff.

"I've been training with one of these since I was a child." The recruit jeered as he glared at his training officer.

"Then you will be ready for what is awaiting you." Usagi calmly stated, then smirked before she spoke. "Remove your training armor." She sternly ordered.

"What?" The recruit incredulously asked, his cocky demeanor quickly dropping.

"If you are so well trained, then you will not need your armor." Usagi jeered, as she smirked at the recruit.

"Well...I'm not an expert, I...I may need some extra training." The recruit stammered watching his trainer remove her wrist and arm guards from her other arm, then the armored breastplate.

"We will be fighting as equals, now remove your armor recruit." Usagi sternly repeated. Noticing the recruit hesitate under her command, she tightened her hold on her staff quickly losing her temper. "Now recruit!" She commanded watching the recruit jump at her words then swiftly remove his training armor. Spinning her staff before she stanced, she watched with amusement as the recruit clumsily copied her stance. "Are you ready?" She jeered, watching the recruit nervously nod. "Perfect." She said then swiftly lunged at the recruit.

Quickly leaping out of the way as the staff's blade came crashing down where he was just standing, the recruit quickly looked up at his trainer in shock. "Are you crazy? You could have killed me!" He shouted.

"No, I'm not permitted to kill." Usagi said swiftly stancing once more. "We are here to fight not dance, now stand recruit and face me like a true Warrior." She jeered, watching him nervously stand and clumsily stance once more.

Watching his trainer lunge at him once more, he quickly dropped his staff before turning and running, leaping as he avoided her attacks. "I'm going to die!" He hysterically yelled, then suddenly froze as she suddenly leapt in front of him, the tip of the blade pressed against his neck.

"You're dead, now go sit down recruit. Perhaps you should be true to your words before you boast so proudly about your skills." Usagi jeered, watching him turn red with embarrassment at her words.

Turning her attention towards her remaining recruits, she motioned another recruit forward. "You, remove your armor, choose your weapon, and step forward." She commanded.

* * *

"Get up!" Usagi angrily commanded watching her final recruit cower on the floor. Rolling her eyes, she swiftly stepped back from her stance and motioned to the large group sitting on the floor watching with relief that they were no longer on the floor with her. "Go, get out of my sight." She angrily sneered, watching the cowering recruit quickly get up and hurry to where his peers were sitting. "Such disappointments you all are. None of you were able to disarm me today." She said glaring at the group of recruits. "Why do you think that is?"

"You're trained and we're not." A recruit bravely spoke up.

"No, you're weak and unfocused." Usagi said glaring at the recruit. "Each of you has earned extra drills for your lack of focus. Tomorrow, you will face me again, I expect better progress. Also, you will not earn your armor back until you have disarmed me. I will not hold back tomorrow, if you do not want to feel what my blade is capable of, then you will fight me as a Kailae Warrior." Watching one of her recruits nervously raise their hand, she tried to fight back her smile of amusement as she kept her demeanor cold and stern towards her recruits. "What?" She demanded.

"Will we get medical attention if we're injured?" The recruit nervously asked.

"Perhaps, this depends on if you show me a true challenge when you face me." Usagi jeered watching the recruits eyes widen at her answer. "Get out of my sight, report to your next Training Officer, I will notify them of your extra drills." She said, watching the group stand then bow.

"Yes Lieutenant Commander." The group stated in unison as they bowed, before raising and swiftly exiting the training room.

Sighing in frustration as the group left the room, Usagi watched in surprise as Commander Aeyon walked into the room as the last recruit exited. "This group is absolutely frustrating." She snapped watching the Commander lean against the wall, a smile of amusement on his face. "I know, I was probably more annoying at one time." She said hearing his soft chuckle.

"At least you admit you were that terrible at one time Lieutenant Commander." Commander Aeyon said then softly sighed before he spoke. "You'll have them ready, just as you have prepared the others." He said watching her smirk. "You're still too easy on them Usagi." He said watching her abruptly look at him. "I did not show you any leniency on your first day of training."

"I'm not you, I want them to respect me, not to fear me." Usagi snapped. "Though I think one did piss himself as I made my first move." She said laughing with amusement.

"I've created a monster, you enjoy this far too much Usagi." Commander Aeyon said with amusement.

"What do you need? I know you did not come all this way for small talk. I have another class arriving shortly." Usagi said watching Commander Aeyon nod his head before he spoke.

"You're right." Commander Aeyon said taking a step forward. "I wanted to tell you in person, the Council received a quarterly report for your progress as a Lieutenant Commander. They were extremely impressed with your recruits' scores. Keep this up Usagi and you will be able to move up in the ranks in no time." He said watching Usagi smile at his words.

"Thank you Commander Aeyon." Usagi said watching him nod his head. "Do you have any other complaints that I need to correct, besides being too easy on my recruits?"

"No, continue what you're doing. If the Council has any issues, they will address them with me." Commander Aeyon said then watched Usagi bow.

"Thank you Commander Aeyon, I look forward to your next visit." Usagi said hearing him chuckle before he silently walked towards the door. "Commander Aeyon." She said stopping him. "Will you stop by tomorrow? I would like to show the recruits I was not bluffing about you training me." She said watching him turn and raise his brow.

"Are you challenging me?" Commander Aeyon asked with amusement, watching his former pupil smile before nonchalantly shrugging.

"I need the practice, I'm getting rusty being with these recruits all day." Usagi said as she nonchalantly shrugged.

"I will not go easy on you Lieutenant Commander." Commander Aeyon warned watching Usagi smile before she gently laughed.

"I don't expect you too." Usagi said then smiled as he nodded his head.

"Perhaps if I have the spare time, when would you like me to be here?" Commander Aeyon asked.

"My first class, I warned them I would not go easy tomorrow. Perhaps if they see some blood on the floor, they will be persuaded to give me their full effort." Usagi said watching Commander Aeyon shake his head before chuckling at her words.

"I will see what I can do Usagi." Commander Aeyon said watching her bow once more. "Take care little one, try not to enjoy this too much." He called out as he exited the training room.

Smiling at his words as he left the training room, Usagi softly sighed as she walked to where her armor lay on the floor. Placing her armor back on, she looked up and smirked as her next class started to arrive. "Arm yourselves and line up, I hope you're ready to prove yourselves today!" She ordered watching her class begin to prepare for their training.

* * *

**(Later That Evening)**

"Usagi when was the last time you went out with us?" Beyla asked noticing her friend was working on reports. "Andor isn't going to be home much longer before he's sent on his first piloting assignment."

"I have these reports that Aeyon is expecting by the end of the week." Usagi said as she sat her device down sighing out in frustration as she tiredly rubbed her face. "There's so much paperwork involved with this rank."

"How is the training going Lieutenant Commander?" Andor teased setting his flight manual down as he walked to where his friend was sitting. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he frowned feeling how tense she was. "You need to relax more my friend." He teased as he rubbed her tense shoulders.

"These recruits are weak." Usagi stated in aggravation wincing at the tension releasing as Andor rubbed her shoulders. "They're all talk." She mumbled tiredly rubbing her face once more. "I need a drink." She sighed out with frustration.

"Really?" Beyla excitedly asked.

"Yes, let's go get a drink." Usagi said feeling Andor move his hands from her as she stood. "I'm not drinking too much, I have to try to get some of these reports done." She said hearing Andor chuckle lightly.

"That's what you always say." Andor teased before chuckling. "You always end up drinking the most."

"Let's go before she changes her mind." Beyla teased as she linked her arm with her friend's arm as Usagi stood from her seat. "This is going to be fun Usagi, we haven't done this in so long." She excitedly stated. Knowing the last time they celebrated was when Usagi became a Lieutenant Commander shortly after her completion of her training.

* * *

Setting the shot glass down roughly onto the bars counter, Usagi cleared her throat as the red liquid burned as it went down. Motioning for another, she watched the bartender pouring her another drink. Picking up her device, she transferred over the credits for payment then picked up the shot glass. "To a safe journey, we wish you the best Andor." She said clinking her glass with Andor and Beyla before taking the shot.

"How many of those have you already had Usagi?" Andor asked chuckling as she motioned for another drink.

"Too many." Beyla teased watching Usagi shrugging her shoulders.

"When was the last time we had any fun." Usagi said lifting the glass to her lips before downing the shot of red liquid.

"Lieutenant Commander." Commander Aeyon sternly stated, watching Usagi abruptly set the glass down onto the counter as she quickly stood and bowed. "You are a difficult person to track down."

Setting the glass down quickly, Usagi swiftly stood at attention when recognizing the voice. "I'm going to finish the reports Commander Aeyon. We were only getting a quick drink before we returned home." She said bowing to the Commander.

Noticing her sway slightly as she bowed, Commander Aeyon shook his head in annoyance knowing the young woman was drunk. "How many drinks has she had?" He asked turning his attention towards Beyla. Seeing her point to the empty glasses still on the counter, he quickly looked at Usagi. "Perhaps I should wait until the morning to address this." He sternly stated, sighing out in annoyance.

"No, you can discuss them with me now." Usagi said, watching him look at her warily before nodding his head as he motioned her to follow him.

"We have some things we need to discuss in private, please excuse us." Commander Aeyon said watching Andor and Beyla nod as he and Usagi walked towards the Officers Club.

Following the Commander through a door leading to the Officers portion of the bar, Usagi glanced back at her two friends before the door shut behind her. 'What is this about?' She curiously thought. Watching Commander Aeyon motion to a small table in the corner of the bar, she waited for him to sit in his seat before sitting across from him.

"I have something I need to tell you." Commander Aeyon sternly stated. "This is going to be difficult to hear, but I need you to listen and not react. Can you do this for me Usagi?" He asked, grateful he had found her drunk.

"Yes." Usagi said, sensing the importance of the matter the Commander wanted to speak to her about.

"Shortly before we arrived on Kailae, I was given the news that your Sailor Guardians and the Earth Guardian were finally discovered." Aeyon said watching her abruptly look at him in shock. "The Earth Guardian was given terms, when he did not accept these terms, he was executed." He said watching her cover her mouth as a soft sob escaped her lips. "Your Sailor Guardians chose to fight back, because of this, they were soon annihilated."

"Why...why are you telling me this?" Usagi asked as tears streaked her cheeks. "Why now?" She angrily demanded.

"We thought they had all been annihilated." Commander Aeyon said, then softly sighed before speaking once more. "Then two years ago, two more Sailor Guardians were discovered hiding amongst your solar system. They were apprehended by the Captain of the vessel, they will be arriving here tomorrow to be presented before the Council." Commander Aeyon said watching her body shake with soft sobs as tears streaked her cheeks. "The Council has been warned that one is extremely aggressive." He said then sighed aloud, knowing he had hurt her more with his words than he had ever with his blade. Gently reaching out in an attempt to comfort her, he felt her abruptly pull away.

Hearing Aeyon sigh aloud, she angrily wretched her hand away when feeling him gently touch her hand in an attempt to comfort her. "Don't touch me." She spat, while keeping her gaze on the table. Trying to calm her emotions to not be seen as weak, she miserably failed as another sob escaped her lips. "What do you want me to do?" Usagi bitterly asked, refusing to look up at her Commander.

"The Council is hoping if your Sailor Guardians see you, they will be more compliant with transport to their cells." Commander Aeyon said watching Usagi turn her gaze back down to the table, no emotion evident in her gaze, as her tears subsided as she calmed herself. "Usagi?" He softly asked. Watching her turn her gaze up towards him, he heard her finally break the uncomfortable silence between the two as she spoke.

"What if this makes the situation worse, when they see me?" Usagi softly asked, wondering which of her remaining two friends had survived.

"We won't know unless we try." Commander Aeyon said gently taking her hand into his. "I need you to be strong Usagi, remember you are not one of them." He said watching her look up at him, her eyes shining with deep sorrow.

"What will happen to them?" Usagi softly asked averting her gaze. "They're all I have left, I can't lose them too."

"It's up to them Usagi." Commander Aeyon sternly answered, watching her look up at him. "If they will accept the ways of the Kailae, in time they will be accepted just as you have. Help them see that we are not the monsters they think we are." He said giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I've already informed your recruits, that their training will be delayed until you have completed your duties tomorrow."

"I want to take full responsibility for them." Usagi sternly stated. "You took a chance on me, please allow me to do the same with them. I will include them in my training program and help them learn to integrate into the Kailae society."

"I don't know if the Council will approve this, but we can try." Commander Aeyon said softly sighing. "Are you sure you want to do this? If they mess up and things go badly, it will end badly for you too." He warned.

"It's a risk I am willing to take. They are all that I have left, if they fall, then I will fall with them." Usagi stated her voice wavering slightly. Watching Commander Aeyon silently nod his head to her decision, she softly sighed before speaking once more. "I have one more request, if I'm permitted to take responsibility for them." She said watching him nod. "I cannot risk them having access to their transformation rods, these will need to be sent to Kinmoku with my brooch." She said watching him look at her in surprise. "I will not allow them to try something foolish."

"It will be done Usagi." Commander Aeyon said giving her hand a final encouraging squeeze before he stood. "Thank you Lieutenant Commander." He softly stated, knowing he had not seen the young woman so heartbroken, since her capture on Earth nearly four years ago. Resting his hand on her shoulder, he watched her look up at him with tear filled eyes. "You're doing the right thing Usagi." He said before turning and walking away.

Watching him leave the Officers Club, Usagi shakily sighed as she stood and walked to the door Commander Aeyon had exited from. Entering the bar once more, she watched Beyla swiftly approach her with concern.

"Is everything alright?" Beyla worriedly asked as she reached her friend.

"No." Usagi softly stated as she tearfully looked at her friend.

"What's wrong?" Andor worriedly asked, as he reached his friends side seeing how distraught she looked.

"Two of my Sailor Senshi survived the attack on Earth." Usagi said watching her two friends look at her with shock. "They are being presented before the Council tomorrow."

"What?" Andor gasped, watching his friend silently nod her head. "Will you be permitted to see them?"

"I'm escorting them to the Council." Usagi said then shakily sighed. "I need to go home, I have the reports I need to finish and-"

"The reports can wait, Usagi." Andor snapped. "You need to get some rest, I'm sure tomorrow is going to be stressful enough for you." He said watching his friend silently nod her head. "Let's go." He said as they quietly left the bar.

* * *

**(The Following Morning)**

Nervously watching from the small cell window as the spacecraft approached an aquamarine planet, Michiru sadly sighed looking down at her bound wrists. "Ruka-chan." She softly stated, tears filling her eyes, wishing she could be in her arms, she had been separated from Haruka during the entirety of the journey. "Do you see it?" She called out, waiting to hear Haruka's voice in response to her question.

Shakily standing, Haruka tiredly sighed as she looked out the window of her cell. "I see it, Michi-chan." She called out. Looking at the small disc shaped device embedded in her arm with disdain, she turned glaring at the Kailae guard watching over her cell. "Is this your planet?" She demanded.

"Quiet Terran." The guard demanded as he lifted a small device. "Unless you need another reminder." He jeered watching her glare at him in anger.

Glaring at the guard, Haruka smirked as she looked down at her bound wrists. "As soon as we land, you're going to-"

Hearing his prisoner cry out in pain as the device in her arm emitted a powerful shock, he chuckled with amusement watching her writhe in pain until the shock ceased. Walking to the edge of the barrier, he heard her groan out in pain as she angrily looked at him. "The Council has been warned of your outbursts. You will need to show some manners when you're presented before them."

"Damn you." Haruka mumbled as she felt pain coursing through her entire body. Hearing Michiru shouting at the guards, she closed her eyes when hearing Michiru's screams soon echo as she received the same punishment. 'What are they planning to do with us?' She angrily thought. "They've already taken both the Prince and Princess from us, what more can they take?' She bitterly thought.

* * *

Nervously following her Commander through the crowd of Kailae Warrior who had exited the large vessel. Usagi nervously looked up at the large spacecraft, quietly watching as Kailae Warriors were continuing to exit the vessel. "Where are they?" She asked, looking around wondering if they had already been escorted out of the vessel.

"Their guards will be escorting them out soon. They will be the last ones to exit the vessel since they are considered hostile." Aeyon said seeing how nervous she looked. "I need you to be strong, little one. If you cannot do this, I will take over the transfer." He sternly stated.

"No, that isn't necessary. I can do this Commander Aeyon." Usagi sternly stated, knowing she did not want to disappoint Aeyon. "I have been given an order by the Council and it will be fulfilled. It's my duty as a Warrior and an Officer." She sternly stated.

"Good, that's what I want to hear." Commander Aeyon said then quickly lifted his communicator as it began to beep. Looking at the screen, he saw a message appear on the small screen. Lowering his device back into the holster, he motioned Usagi to follow once more. "They will be bringing them out separately. They are quite dangerous together." He said chuckling. "I should have shown you some of the incident reports."

Smiling at his words, Usagi noticed a group of guards exiting the ramp of the vessel. Watching them stop and ready their weapons, she tried to hide her smile wondering which of her Sailor Senshi were responsible for the need for added security. Stopping at the base of the ramp, she felt Aeyon gently touch her shoulder.

"I will be waiting over here, if you need me." Commander Aeyon said watching her nod her head as she removed her staff from its sheath.

Removing her staff from its sheath, Usagi tightly held her weapon as she waited for the guards to bring her first prisoner. Shakily exhaling she soon heard angered shouts, and guards shouting orders for the prisoner to stop resisting. Seeing Haruka roughly being escorted down the ramp, she gasped seeing the young woman's hair was past her shoulders, seeing her friend was wearing the same beige prisoner's uniform that she had once adorned. She smirked, knowing Haruka must have been a nightmare to the guards assigned to her during her time aboard the Kailae Vessel. 'I'm sure her guards are glad to be home.' She thought with amusement. Noticing Haruka desperately turning her gaze back, looking for someone, she suddenly suspected she knew who else was on the vessel. Seeing the guard nearing her, Usagi gently cleared her throat before sternly speaking. "I am the Lieutenant Commander, I will be taking over the transfer of the prisoner." She said, watching Haruka abruptly turn at her voice.

"Ne...Neko-chan?" Haruka gasped tears filling her eyes. Seeing the blonde step forward, she watched her Princess silently walk up to the ramp where she stood. Feeling stray tears streaking her cheeks, Haruka watched Usagi take the small device that controlled the disc embedded in her arm. "How?" She tearfully asked, then noticed how coldly her friend looked up at her.

"Don't make me use this Haruka." Usagi sternly said holding up the device. "I'm sure you're familiar with what it's capable of?" She asked, watching Haruka only look at her with disbelief as tears shone in her eyes.

"Is it really you Neko-chan?" Haruka shakily asked, watching the blonde smile then nod her head. Raising her bound hands, she wiped the tears from her cheeks as she happily smiled. "We-"

"We will talk later." Usagi sternly interrupted, then turned her attention to the guards. "Where's the other prisoner?" She demanded. "I have a class of recruits that are awaiting training."

"I'm sorry for the wait Lieutenant Commander." The guard apologized. "She will be out momentarily."

"I was told my prisoners would be waiting for me, not the other way around." Usagi sternly stated. "Go see what is taking so long." She ordered watching the Warrior quickly apologize while bowing, then swiftly boarded the vessel to retrieve the other prisoner.

Shocked at how different Usagi was, Haruka sensed a maturity about her friend and the strength of a true fighter. Hearing Michiru's voice, Haruka felt tears filling her eyes when seeing Michiru for the first time since their capture. "Michiru-chan." She softly stated as tears streaked her cheeks.

Noticing the way Haruka responded to seeing Michiru, Usagi watched the sea-green haired beauty abruptly stop in shock when seeing her. Watching Michiru look at her in disbelief as tears streaked her cheeks, she watched the guard give Michiru a gentle push urging her to move forward.

Desperately looking for Haruka as she was being escorted out of the vessel, Michiru felt her stomach nervously twist as tears streaked her cheeks when seeing their lost Princess standing near Haruka. "Usagi-chan?" She softly asked in disbelief. Feeling the guard give her a gentle push, Michiru continued forwards tears streaking her cheeks.

"I need you to sign for the transfer of the prisoners." The guard stated, handing the device to the Lieutenant Commander. "You're the Terran that Commander Aeyon trained." He nervously stated, watching the young woman glare up at him.

"I am a Kailae now, how dare you insult me by calling me a Terran." Usagi sneered, watching the younger Warrior nervously clear his throat as he flushed with embarrassment.

"Forgive me Lieutenant Commander, I didn't mean to cause you any offense." The young Warrior nervously stated.

"Get out of my sight." Usagi snapped watching, the young Warrior bow before abruptly turning and retreating back to the vessel.

Noticing Michiru watching the heated exchange between Usagi and the Kailae, Haruka watched her look at her tears still shining in her eyes. "It's her." Haruka softly stated, watching tearfully smile before she nodded her head. Looking into Michiru's tear filled eyes, she could feel her heart ache, wanting to hold her and comfort her. Reaching forward to touch her hands, she gasped out in pain feeling the hilt of a staff strike her bound hands. Abruptly looking up, she was shocked to see Usagi was the cause of the sudden strike.

"Don't touch her." Usagi warned, as she watched the two look at her with surprise. Softly sighing, she softened her tone before quietly speaking. "If they see you, they could make it to where you're separated for the remaining time you're in the brig." She said sensing the sadness and desperation from the two women. "I have orders to take you to the Council." She said motioning with her staff for the two to walk forwards. "Let's go, it's not far from here." She said watching Haruka and Michiru silently turn and walk forwards. Following them down the ramp, she watched them briefly exchange glances with one another. "Have you two been separated this entire time?" She curiously asked.

"Yes." Haruka softly answered, wanting so badly to caress Michiru's face.

"If you do as I say, and most importantly behave before the council. I will make sure you two are placed in the same cell." Usagi said watching Michiru tearfully glance back at her.

"Is it really you Usagi-chan?" Michiru softly asked tears filling her eyes once more.

"It's me, I promise." Usagi stated, then motioned with her head. "Eyes forward." She commanded watching Michiru sadly turn her gaze forward once more. Noticing Commander Aeyon approaching the ramp, she quickly ordered the couple to stop.

"We're going to wait here for our escort to the Capitol Building." Commander Aeyon said watching his Lieutenant Commander nod her head. "If my memory serves me correctly, these two are the ones that were attempting to help you the day of your capture?" He asked watching the two prisoners angrily look up at him.

"Yes, that is correct." Usagi said smirking. "It's a good thing they failed, or I may not have the attack on the planet." She said watching Commander Aeyon smile before chuckling at her comment.

"Yes, it was a very good thing. I would not have had the chance to make you a true Warrior." Commander Aeyon said then glanced at Usagi. "Have you spoken to them about their behavior before the Council?" He curiously asked watching Usagi shake her head. "Proceed." He said with a wave of his hand. "I'll be back, I'm going to go see what is taking so long." He grumbled in irritation.

"When we get to the Capitol Building, keep your mouth's shut and only speak when spoken to. Do not mess this up for me." Usagi stated as she sternly looked at Haruka and Michiru. Turning her focus mainly on Haruka, she held up the small control linked to the devices embedded in their arms. "Do not make me use this on you." She said holding up the two devices. "I know personally how much of a shock these devices give out. I don't want to be forced to use it on either of you." She warned.

"Princ-" Michiru softly stated, then jumped at Usagi's sudden outburst.

"Do not call me that! Never call me that again, not here." Usagi angrily sneered watching the two look at her in shock. Calming herself, she took a deep breath before straightening her composure as Commander Aeyon approached once more. Bowing as Commander Aeyon reached them, Usagi raised looking at her Commander awaiting her orders. "Any word on the escort?"

"Should be here momentarily." Commander Aeyon said briefly looking at the two prisoners with disdain. "Remember Usagi, I am not sure if the Council will approve what you proposed on their behalf." He said smirking when he noticed the two women looking at him with hate filled eyes. "Have you asked them to be on their best behavior?" He asked, raising his brow as he turned his attention to Usagi.

"Yes Commander, they know what will happen if they do not behave." Usagi said before sternly looking at Haruka and Michiru.

"For your sake Usagi, let's hope they behave." Commander Aeyon said chuckling when he noticed the two prisoners briefly look at one another.

* * *

Waiting outside the Council Room doors, Usagi quickly turned her attention on Haruka and Michiru. "Do you remember what I said? I need you two, to keep your mouths shut, do not speak unless they address you." Usagi said sternly looking at the two. "Do not try anything or say anything that you will regret later." She warned, before pushing the doors open. Pointing with her staff, she motioned the two to walk forwards. "Commander Aeyon will escort you both for now. I will be over against the wall, waiting until it is my turn to speak." She sternly instructed, watching the two nod before silently following Aeyon down the long aisle to where the Council Members awaited them. Silently following behind the group, Usagi soon diverted from their path and stopped standing against the wall. Seeing Michiru glance back at her, she briefly smiled before nodding her head in encouragement towards the two.

"Commander Aeyon, I see you have brought me two more Terran's." A Council Member stated, before chuckling, then glanced around. "Is your other Terran present?" He asked then smiled seeing her leaning against the wall. "Come forward Lieutenant Commander, I will have questions for you as well." He instructed, watching the young woman step forward.

Watching the Council Member motion her forwards, Usagi quietly approached the Council Members. Stopping beside Commander Aeyon, she bowed before looking up at the group who was responsible for granting her citizenship.

"We have reviewed your requests Commander Aeyon." A Council Member gruffly stated as he looked down at his notes. "The Sailor Guardians transformation rods will be sent to the Kinmoku Princess. She has agreed to keep watch over them, just as she agreed to watch over the brooch." The Council Member stated, noticing Usagi smiled for a brief moment. "Your second request, we are hesitant about approving this request. We've seen the incident reports that occurred during their time aboard the vessel."

"I assure you no more incidents will occur while they are under my watch." Usagi sternly said taking a step forward.

"Why do you want this so badly Lieutenant Commander?" The Council Member gruffly asked.

"They are all that I have left, I want them to be given the same chance that I was given." Usagi said keeping her gaze strong and her voice stern. "In time, they will be ready and I will show you that they can be accepted as a Kailae. You took a chance on me Council Members, please give them the same chance that you permitted me." She pleaded. Watching them beginning to talk amongst themselves, she nervously sighed before taking a step back standing beside Commander Aeyon once more.

"We will allow this Lieutenant Commander, but you will be solely responsible for them." The Council Member stated, before gently smiling. "You understand if they fail in showing they can assimilate to our ways, they show anymore hostility or make any attempts on the life of a Kailae. They will be annihilated, then you will suffer the same fate as them." She gently stated, watching the Lieutenant Commander briefly glance at the two Terran's before turning her attention forwards and silently nodded her head.

"I understand these terms, and I agree to the terms given." Usagi said tears shining in her eyes. "Thank you." She said quickly bowing.

Turning her attention towards the two Terran's, the Council Member sternly looked at the two. "Do you understand what the Lieutenant Commander is risking for you?" She curiously asked.

"Yes." Michiru softly spoke. "We will not cause any more trouble." She said reluctantly looking up at the ones responsible for the annihilation of their planet and capture of their Princess. "We will not cause any trouble for Usagi."

"Address her by her title." Commander Aeyon sternly stated glaring at the Terran.

"We will not cause any trouble for the Lieutenant Commander." Michiru softly corrected, keeping her gaze on the floor.

"Good luck Lieutenant Commander." Another Council Member stated. "We will be expecting reports of their progress."

"I will not fail you, thank you again." Usagi said bowing once more.

Looking at the two Terran's, the Council Member smirked as he looked at the two women. "From the incident reports we've seen, these two are going to be a challenge. I hope you know the odds are against you Lieutenant Commander." He gruffly stated.

"No, they will become Kailae, if it's the last thing I do." Usagi stubbornly stated, then smiled as the Council Member chuckled before nodding his head with amusement.

"We shall see Lieutenant Commander." The Council Member said in amusement. "You may leave with the prisoners, take them to their cells. If they can prove they are not a danger, we will consider allowing them to live on the base."

"Thank you." Usagi said then sternly looked at Haruka and Michiru. "Bow before the Council, you have been given a second chance to redeem yourselves." She ordered, watching the two silently comply and bow. "I humbly thank you for allowing this." She said bowing one final time to the Council Members. "Let's go." She sternly commanded motioning the two to walk forwards once more.

"I hope she knows what she's doing Commander." Another Council Member spoke turning his attention on Commander Aeyon. "She has a promising future, she's risking this future by putting her trust in those two."

"The Lieutenant Commander knows what she's doing, she won't fail." Commander Aeyon said then quickly bowed. "Thank you for allowing this." He said before turning and quietly following behind Usagi and the two prisoners.

* * *

Hearing the echo of the doors opening and shutting, Haruka looked down at Michiru as she slept with her head resting in her lap. Gently caressing her cheek, Haruka smiled as Michiru slightly stirred in her sleep. Blinking her tears back, she was grateful to her Princess for finally being reunited with Michiru after being separated for two long years. "Your voice, it was the only thing that kept me from giving up." She softly stated, tears shining in her eyes. Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps she looked up seeing Usagi and a different Kailae Warrior stop in front of their cell.

"Neko-chan." Haruka softly stated.

"This is Beyla, one of my dearest friends." Usagi said motioning to Beyla. "She will be your guard and escort when I cannot be with you." She said watching Haruka suspiciously look at Beyla.

"Beyla, this is Haruka and the one sleeping is Michiru." Usagi said watching Beyla happily smile at the two in the cell.

"It's so good to finally meet you two, I've heard so much about you from Usagi." Beyla said watching Haruka avert her gaze as she looked away.

"Forgive them for their rudeness, they haven't found their manners yet." Usagi said noticing Haruka quickly refraining herself from saying something. "I haven't had to use these yet, hopefully you will not need to." She said, handing Beyla the two small controls to the devices.

"Give them time, they've had a lot to take in today." Beyla said hearing her friend's communicator begin to beep.

Quickly removing the device, Usagi looked at the message on the screen and frowned. "Damn." She said as she put the communicator away.

"What is it, Usagi? Is everything alright?" Beyla worriedly asked watching her friend nod her head.

"I forgot to submit my reports to Commander Aeyon. I've been dealing with all these extra duties today, I forgot to submit them." Usagi said, then turned her attention towards Haruka. "I will be back later to check on you two. Get some rest Haruka, Beyla will let me know if you need me for anything." She said watching Haruka silently nod her head.

"I'll see you later tonight Usagi." Beyla called out, watching her friend quickly hurrying down the hall to go to her office. Turning and looking at the blonde, Beyla sternly looked at the young woman who was quietly watching Usagi leave. "Do not mess this up for Usagi, she is putting her life on the line for you two. She has high hopes that you two will choose to make a life for yourselves here." She said seeing the blonde suddenly angering at her words.

"This will never be our home, your planet has destroyed everything we worked so hard to protect." Haruka angrily sneered. "I don't know what you've done to Neko-chan, but we will make her see again that you're the enemy."

"Usagi is a Kailae Warrior now, this is her home." Beyla softly stated. "Look through her eyes and see what she sees here." She said sadly smiling. "I'm sorry for what you must have endured on your journey here. Usagi was stubborn as well when she was first brought to us, but she soon accepted that this was her future. She saw her full potential here and now she's a high ranking Warrior. The same can happen for you two as well."

Scoffing at her words, Haruka angrily looked away from the Kailae Warrior. "We will never submit to this life, Usagi-chan will see in time what you truly are." She sneered.

Sadly shaking her head, Beyla softly sighed as she stepped away from the cell. "I hope you will reconsider, Usagi has high hopes that you will make the right choices."

* * *

**(Two Weeks Later)**

Bringing her staff up to block the oncoming blow, Usagi smiled watching the recruit block her counter strike. "Very good." She encouraged, as she swiftly turned bringing her staff forward for another blow. "You're getting better." She said blocking the recruits counter attack. Swinging the handle of her staff, she heard the recruit cry out in surprise as they were knocked off their feet as they roughly fell to the floor. Swinging her staff around, she pressed the tip of the blade of her staff against the recruits neck. "You've died recruit." She sternly stated. "Go line up with the rest of the dead." She smirked, watching the recruit quickly get up and scurry to the back of the line. "Such a disappointment." She said, shaking her head in aggravation. "I have had you all for over a month now and none of you have been close to disarming me." She said then pointed to the door. "You've earned extra drills, go report to your training officer. I want to see better focus tomorrow." She commanded.

"Yes Lieutenant Commander." The recruits said in unison bowing before swiftly leaving the training room.

Watching the recruits leave the training room, Usagi glanced over at Michiru and Haruka quietly standing back against the wall, watching and waiting for her command. Walking to where her arm and wrist guards were lying on the floor, she knelt down picking them up. Inspecting her arms for any cuts, she frowned not seeing any. Sighing in frustration she placed her armor on her arms once more before securing them on. Placing her staff into its sheath, she motioned the Haruka and Michiru to follow her.

Walking out of the training room in silence, Michiru looked at the staff on Usagi's back. "Is that weapon what gave you all your scars?"

"Yes, for the exception of two scars." Usagi said, keeping her gaze forward as they walked down the hall. "Commander Aeyon was the one who trained me. If he had not trained me the way he did, I would not have become the Warrior I am now."

"Why did you do it Usagi-chan?" Michiru asked tears filling her eyes. "There could have still been time for you to escape with us that day. If you had-" Seeing Usagi swiftly turn, she cried out in shock feeling Usagi suddenly striking her. Touching her stinging cheek she looked at Usagi in shock, tears shining in her eyes.

"The past is behind us Michiru, do not speak of that day ever again." Usagi sternly stated, then swiftly unsheathed her staff when seeing Haruka angrily step forward. "Stand down Haruka. I will not hesitate to use this." She sternly ordered, then noticed Haruka was about to say something. "Careful." She warned pointing her staff at the blonde. "Choose your next words wisely."

"What have they done to you Usagi-chan?" Haruka angrily asked. "You're not the same-"

"I'm not that weak fool anymore, the one you all enjoyed scolding and ordering around." Usagi angrily stated. "I am now a Lieutenant Commander of the Kailae. You will show me some respect, if not then you will sit in isolation until your final days on this planet. That is your only choice until you accept that this is our home now."

Stunned at her words, Haruka watched Michiru bow to Usagi moments later. Clenching her fist at her sides, she looked at Usagi who was sternly looking at her awaiting her choice. "I'm sorry Lieutenant Commander." She said before silently bowing.

"Let's go." Usagi commanded as they continued walking down the hall. "You're going back to your cell, I have some other duties I must tend to before I go home." She said as they walked in silence to the brig.

* * *

Stepping into the cell, Michiru jumped as the cell door slammed shut behind them. "Usagi-chan, please forgive us." She pleaded. "You're the only one we know and trust here." She softly stated as tears streaked her cheeks. "So much has happened since that day we thought we lost you." She said tears filling her eyes. "Then seeing you here, like this. It's just been hard knowing in a sense that we still lost you all over again, since you have accepted becoming one of them."

"I do not regret my choices." Usagi softly stated as she sternly looked at Michiru. "I was all alone, I knew I was never going to see any of you again." She said tears shining in her eyes. "I've endured a lot to get where I am today, I do not want to lose this." She said angrily looking up at Haruka. "Do not mess up my future, because you can't let go of the past." She sternly stated before quietly turning and leaving.

Hearing the echo of the main door slamming shut, Michiru softly sighed as she glared at Haruka. "She's mad at us now Ruka-chan. Who knows how long it will be before we talk to her again."

Ignoring Michiru's words, Haruka gently caressed her cheek where Usagi had struck her. "Are you alright?" She worriedly asked, gently taking Michiru's hand and pulling her into her embrace.

"I'm fine, it just stung." Michiru said, smiling when feeling Haruka gently caress her cheek. Resting her head against Haruka's chest, she softly sighed listening to the soothing sound of her heartbeat. "She's right you know." She said looking up into Haruka's eyes.

"How so?" Haruka stubbornly asked.

"Usagi-chan is all that we have now, she is still our responsibility to protect. If this is her home, then we must accept this and make this our home too." She said pressing her finger against Haruka's lips silencing her. "She is still our Princess, we must protect her future, no matter what her choices may be."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter 6, keep an eye out for Chapter 7! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	8. Chapter 7

**A New Future**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 8 out later.

I apologize for this one being so short, Chapter 8 will be longer, I promise. Also, in my stories, the Starlight's are strictly male, phasing into female when they are in their Sailor Starlight form. This is just how I have always portrayed them, sorry if this bothers you, it's just easier on me when I'm writing lol.

As always, please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**:::Chapter 7:::**

**(Two Months Later)**

"I'm not wearing that." Haruka sternly stated while stubbornly crossing her arms across her chest. Looking down at the black uniform, the pants had a golden seam going along the length of the pants. Looking at the jacket, she noticed the seams along the arms were also gold, the jackets zipper forming a high collar around the neck.

"I have to escort some of the Council Members to a meeting." Usagi sternly stated. "You go where I go Haruka, and you are not going with me in a prisoners uniform. You will wear the Uniform of the Kailae." She said pointing towards the uniform still lying on the floor. "Perhaps one day you will earn the armor of the Warriors. Then you won't have to wear the Kailae uniform." She said watching Haruka scowl down at the uniform.

"Honestly Ruka-chan, you should be grateful we're not having to wear these hideous things any longer." Michiru said as she motioned to her beige uniform lying in a pile on the floor as she began to dress in the black uniform.

"I would rather wear the prisoners uniform, then-" Haruka snapped, before she was abruptly interrupted by Usagi.

"Beyla will be in shortly to fix your hair. The Kailae females must wear their hair in the traditional braids." Usagi said motioning to her own hair. "I need to go make sure everything is in order for our travel." She said noticing Beyla walking towards them. "Thank you Beyla, I owe you one." She said as she swiftly left the cell.

"Are you going with us?" Michiru curiously asked, watching the Kailae Warrior quietly step into their cell.

"Yes, someone will need to watch you while Usagi escorts the Council Members." Beyla said watching Michiru smile at her words. "Who wants to go first?" Beyla asked, noticing Haruka was still reluctantly getting dressed, cursing and mumbling under breath as she dressed in the traditional Kailae Uniform.

"I will." Michiru said turning and awaiting for Beyla to fix her hair. "Who are the Council Members meeting with?" She casually asked, feeling Beyla begin to separate her hair for the braids.

"They are signing the final pact with Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku. After it is signed we will be able to freely travel to one another's planets." Beyla said noticing Michiru tense at her words.

"Kinmoku?" Michiru abruptly asked, glancing at Haruka to see her face turning red as she struggled to keep her comments to herself.

"Yes, Usagi knows the Kinmoku Guardians." Beyla said smiling with amusement. "She has been so excited about this trip, I've been giving her a hard time about it." She said giggling at the thought of her friends excitement of the trip.

"I'm sure she has been." Haruka mumbled in annoyance, knowing they would be seeing the Sailor Starlight's.

* * *

**(Meanwhile on Kinmoku)**

"Do we know who will be escorting the Kailae Council Members?" Yaten asked adjusting the high collar of the Kinmoku Uniforms.

"I think the Princess said a Lieutenant Commander." Taiki said knowing Seiya had been disappointed that Commander Aeyon would not be escorting the Council Members. "As soon as the pact is signed you will be able to go to Kailae and find her." He said touching his brother's shoulder.

"It's been over a year, I didn't get to say goodbye." Seiya softly stated turning his gaze up looking at the early morning sky.

"How do you know she hasn't met someone and moved on?" Yaten smirked, watching Taiki quickly glare at him. "Well she has every right to move on, does she even-" He said but grew quiet seeing the Kailae spacecraft enter the atmosphere and lower onto the landing site.

"They're here, let's go." Yaten said, as they stepped forward to escort the Council Members to their Princess.

Watching the spacecraft land, they watched the doors open and steps lower. Seeing a familiar face step forward, the three watched in surprise as Usagi stepped down the stairs first. Seeing her reach the end, they watched her remove her staff then stand at attention as the three Council Members walked down the stairs. Seeing Usagi motion others down next, they watched a Kailae warrior step out then moments later two more familiar faces step out of the spacecraft behind the Kailae Warrior.

"It can't be." Yaten said, looking in shock as Haruka and Michiru descended the steps. "I thought they were-" He said stopping himself as the Council Members reached them.

"Welcome to Kinmoku." Seiya said, as the three bowed to the Council Members. "Princess Kakyuu is awaiting your arrival in the library." He said, motioning the Council Members to follow him. "It's this way if you will follow us." He said as they made their way towards the side entrance of the palace. Glancing back, Seiya smiled seeing Usagi closely following behind the Council Members. 'I have to speak with her before she leaves.' He thought smiling as he turned his gaze forward.

Looking around in awe at the large palace, Usagi smiled when noticing Taiki slow his steps until she was walking beside him. "Taiki." She said looking into his violet eyes.

"I see you healed from your injuries." Taiki said, watching her smile and nod.

"Were you expecting me not too?" Usagi asked, raising her brow at him.

"No of course not, I was just-" Taiki quickly stated, then noticed her smile at him. Smiling back at her, he shook his head before gently speaking. "It's good to see you again." He said watching her nod her head.

"It's good to see you three as well." Usagi quietly answered. "I will try to speak with you three later." She said watching him nod his head. "I will be required to stay with the Council Members for the duration of the meeting."

"Seiya will be there with the Princess, we will keep them company for you." Taiki said motioning to Beyla, Michiru, and Haruka.

"Please make sure my Senshi do not stray too far from the library, I am responsible for them and their actions." Usagi requested.

"Don't worry, we want this to go as well as it can." Taiki said knowing their Princess was worried about how the visit was going to proceed. "It will ease her seeing a familiar face escorting the Council Members."

Reaching the library, Usagi turned and looked at Beyla. "Taiki and Yaten will be keeping you three company. I must remain with the Council Members." She sternly stated watching Beyla smile and nod her head.

"Yes Lieutenant Commander." Beyla said bowing to her superior.

Watching Michiru bow as well, Usagi watched Michiru quickly smack Haruka on the leg which prompted Haruka to bow as well. "Behave while I am gone, I have given Beyla the controls to your devices. She will use it, if you're not on your best behavior." She said turning her attention towards Haruka.

"They'll be fine Lieutenant Commander." Beyla said watching her friend nod her head as she turned and silently walked into the library.

Turning and going to the library, Usagi noticed Seiya holding the door open for her. Walking past him, she felt him place his hand against her lower back.

"Lieutenant Commander." Seiya quietly said raising a brow. "You've moved up the ranks since we last saw one another." Smiling when he felt her quickly remove his hand from her back, he gently chuckled seeing she was blushing from his touch.

"Watch your hands, I'm an Officer now." Usagi warned, then smiled as she silently walked past him. Standing behind the Council Members, she nodded her head to one of the members as they glanced back at her. Bringing her staff in front of her, she tightly held onto her staff keeping her gaze forward as she stood at attention. Seeing Seiya walk over to Princess Kakyuu, she watched him stand at the window close by. His posture was more relaxed as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest. Feeling their gazes meet, she quickly averted her gaze feeling her cheeks go red again. 'What is wrong with me.' She thought knowing she had not experienced such feelings since her time on Earth.

Smiling when he saw Usagi abruptly avert her gaze, Seiya noticed her blush once again. Not hiding his smile, he glanced towards the Council Members then immediately noticed one warily watching him. Quickly standing at attention, he forced himself to stay focused knowing it was going to be hard being in the same room with Usagi.

* * *

"I hope this goes well." Yaten sighed as roughly sat on the bench next to Haruka. "I like what you've done to your hair." He said touching the long braid.

"Don't touch me again, unless you want to lose your hand." Haruka sternly said, glaring at the silver haired young man as he sat next to her.

"Haruka-chan." Michiru sternly said swatting her arm.

"Careful Guardian." Beyla warned, sternly looking at Haruka. "Watch how you speak to the Kinmoku Guardians, we are guests here."

"Beyla, is it?" Yaten asked, turning his attention towards the Kailae Warrior. Watching her nod at his question, he smiled before swatting Haruka hard across the back. "Don't worry about her empty threats. We go back a long way, this is the usual banter we used with one another." He said noticing Michiru glaring at him as he quietly stood and walked to where Taiki was standing at the window across from the couple.

"Are you enjoying yourself Yaten?" Taiki asked, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Yes I am." Yaten said chuckling. "They have to be on their best behavior, doesn't mean I have to be." He said hearing Taiki chuckle at his comment.

"How long do these meetings normally last?" Michiru asked looking at Beyla.

"Should only be a couple hours." Beyla said watching Haruka bury her hands in her face and groan out in frustration.

"I can't be near them another minute." Haruka mumbled, knowing she wanted to throttle the silver haired man if he touched her again.

Gently rubbing Haruka's back, Michiru smiled while resting her head against Haruka's shoulder. "Then focus on me." She said watching Haruka smile at her words.

* * *

**(Two Hours Later)**

Watching the Princess sign the last document, Seiya smiled knowing he would finally be able to visit Usagi at anytime on Kailae. 'I won't have to rely on anymore meetings to see her.' He excitedly thought.

Seeing the Council Members stand, Seiya watched Usagi walk to the door and open it for the Council Members. Seeing the Council Members exit the room, he watched Usagi smile back at him before pulling the door shut behind her.

"What were you doing during the meeting?" Princess Kakyuu asked watching Seiya jump at her voice, before quickly looking down at her.

"What? Nothing Princess Kakyuu." Seiya quickly answered, unsure what she was talking about.

"I noticed Usagi blushing." Princess Kakyuu said sternly looking at him. "The Kailae Council Members are easily offended. We must be careful until all this is done." She said seeing him bow. "I know you feel deeply for the White Moon Princess. But you two are still worlds apart until the Kailae have completed this pact with Kinmoku."

"Yes Princess Kakyuu." Seiya said bowing. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"You're in love with her." Princess Kakyuu interrupting him. "As soon as this pact is complete, you have my blessing to go forward Seiya. Until then, please keep your distance from her." She urged, watching tears shine in his eyes.

"Thank you Princess Kakyuu." Seiya said, gently kissing the back of her hand.

Smiling as he quickly exited the room, Princess Kakyuu smiled knowing for so long the young man had been in a withdrawn state, until they were reunited with the White Moon Princess on Kailae. 'She has brought back his light.' She thought, knowing she only wished happiness for her Starlight's.

* * *

"We will be in contact with your Princess." The Council member stated watching the dark haired Kinmoku Guardian nod his head.

"We wish you a safe journey home. We look forward to the trade amongst our two planets." Seiya said watching the Council Member politely smile before ascending the steps to board the spacecraft. Watching the other two members follow behind her, he smiled watching Beyla follow behind the Council Members, Haruka and Michiru quietly following behind her. Nervously sighing he turned his attention to Usagi who was placing her staff back into her sheath.

"Goodbye Seiya." Usagi softly stated, while keeping her gaze forward as she passed him to ascend the steps of the spacecraft.

"Lieutenant Commander." Seiya said bowing as she began to ascend the steps. "Until next time Odango." He said noticing her abruptly stop for a moment before glancing back at him.

"Careful Guardian." Usagi warned, raising her brow at him before playfully smiling as she turned her gaze forward and continued up the steps. Closing the door as she entered the spacecraft, she watched the stairs retract.

"Did everything go well Lieutenant Commander?" The pilot asked stepping from the cockpit.

Smiling at her friend, Usagi nodded her head as she briefly glanced out the window then smiled before she spoke. "Yes Andor, everything went perfectly." She said watching her friend smile and nod as he returned to the cockpit to begin their trip back home to Kailae.

* * *

Standing and watching the spacecraft ascend into the sky, Seiya remained standing at the landing dock silently watching the spacecraft until it disappeared from his view. Jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his gaze seeing Yaten standing beside him.

"Everything went well. The Princess was pleased with the visit." Yaten said watching Seiya smile and nod his head. "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to speak Usagi like you were hoping."

"Don't be, I will get to see her as much as I want, as soon as we are permitted to travel to and from Kailae." Seiya said smiling at the thought of seeing Usagi when he wanted. "I can't wait a bit longer, if it means I can finally be with her."

"Usagi's situation is different Seiya, will her Commander permit this relationship you're desperately wanting?" Yaten worriedly asked, quickly noticing Seiya's smile quickly falter at his words.

"I didn't think about that." Seiya softly stated, his happiness abruptly replaced with worry.

* * *

Walking to the training center, Usagi smiled as she opened the door to her training room. Not seeing her recruits, she frowned wondering where they were. Jumping when the door suddenly closed behind her, she turned seeing Aeyon leaning against the closed door. "Commander." She said bowing.

"How did the trip go Lieutenant Commander?" Aeyon curiously asked, watching Usagi smile at his question.

"It went as anticipated, everything went as planned, without any issues." Usagi said watching him silently nod his head. "My Sailor Senshi was guarded by Beyla as I escorted the Council Members into the meeting."

"I'm glad to hear it." Aeyon said then looked up at the young Lieutenant Commander. "I received a good report from the Council, they were impressed with how well you followed procedures." He said looking around the training room. "Are you ready to start training them? Or are they not ready?"

"They're ready." Usagi said, relieved the two had become friendly with Beyla.

"You will begin their training immediately then. When they have completed their training they will receive their first assignment." Aeyon said watching Usagi excitedly smile. "If they prove themselves capable of following orders, we will see if they can be granted citizenship."

"Thank you Commander Aeyon." Usagi said excitedly smiling at the news.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter 7, keep an eye out for Chapter 8! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	9. Chapter 8

**A New Future**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 9 out sometime today.

As always, please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**:::Chapter 8:::**

**(Three Months Later)**

"Are you sure about this Lieutenant Commander?" Commander Aeyon asked watching Usagi nervously shift in her chair before she turned her gaze back towards him.

"Yes, I'm sure Commander Aeyon. I have been considering this for a month now, and I know this is the best position for them." Usagi said watching Commander Aeyon lean back in his chair and contemplate for a moment of her request. "Will I need to present this proposal before the Council Members?"

"Yes, but I will go in your stead. You have your recruits you need to train Lieutenant Commander, it will be easier if I go in your place." Commander Aeyon said then softly sighed. "Once this has been approved by the Council, you will not be able to retract the decision Usagi." He said watching her silently nod.

"I know, but I have to do what is best for them and the Kailae." Usagi said as tears shined in her eyes. "They have proved they're ready for their assignments, they follow orders from Beyla, they have not made one threat towards any of the Warriors or recruits they have been around when they're with me. I feel it's time for the next phase of their assimilation to become a Kailae citizen."

"Alright, I will present your proposal to the Council Members this afternoon." Commander Aeyon said watching his Lieutenant Commander quietly nod her head before she stood.

"Thank you Commander Aeyon." Usagi said as she bowed. "I know this is the best decision for everyone." She said watching Commander Aeyon stand as well.

"Your welcome Lieutenant Commander." Commander Aeyon said watching the young Lieutenant Commander quietly exit his office. Sitting back down, he softly sighed as he lifted his device to schedule a meeting with the Council Members. "The things I do for her." He mumbled as he chuckled slightly with amusement.

* * *

"Welcome home!" Beyla excitedly stated as she watched Haruka and Michiru quietly walk into the house and look around. "Sorry about the place being a mess. Usagi is always gone since she's an officer now, and I have no excuse, I'm just lazy, I don't like to clean." She said nervously laughing. "Andor was the main one who kept the place clean before."

"The pilot?" Michiru asked watching Beyla smile as she nodded her head.

"Yes, the one who piloted the spacecraft for our trip on Kinmoku." Beyla said, then softly sighed. "It's been so lonely not having him here anymore. We never see him anymore since he's been stationed on one of the vessels guarding our territory." She said then abruptly smiled. "You two will have his room, Usagi said you two wouldn't mind sharing a room."

Glancing at one another as Beyla continued to happily babble on as they walked towards the bedroom, Michiru smiled as Haruka rolled her eyes with annoyance. "She reminds me of Minako-chan, she's always so happy." She softly stated, watching Haruka smile at the comment and nod.

"Here it is." Beyla said opening the door. "The bathroom is down the hall, Usagi's room is on the left, and I will be on the right of you two." She said pointing towards her bedroom. "Usagi is normally the first one up in the mornings, so don't be alarmed if you wake in the early hours of the morning hearing her get ready." Turning at the sound of the door opening, Beyla smiled as she quickly turned and walked down the hall. "Usagi, I've already shown them their room." She called out watching her friend turn and look at her.

"Thank you Beyla, I wasn't sure how much longer my reports were going to take." Usagi said as she started to remove her armor. "I'm going to take a shower, it's been a long day." She said sighing out in frustration.

"Your recruits?" Beyla asked, smiling in amusement.

"Yes among other things." Usagi said, smiling back at her friend. Noticing Haruka and Michiru standing in the hall, Usagi smiled as she motioned to the bedroom. "I hope you don't mind staying here, opposed to your cell."

"Thank you Usagi-chan." Michiru said tearfully smiling at her friend.

"You don't have to thank me." Usagi said smiling back at her friend. "I'm getting your assignments approved by the Council. I figured you would enjoy some time away from your cells."

"Yes, that would be nice." Michiru said nodding her head. "What will our assignments be?" She curiously asked.

"I'm waiting on the approval of the Council Members before I say." Usagi said averting her gaze. "I don't want to promise something until I know it has been approved."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be better than sitting in a cell." Haruka said wrapping her arm around Michiru pulling her closer against her. "Thank you for this Neko-chan."

Nodding her head, Usagi quickly turned her attention towards Beyla. "I heard from Andor earlier today."

"Really?" Beyla excitedly asked.

"He's going to be piloting one of the vessels transporting the Warriors onto the Kinmoku Base." Usagi said watching Beyla smile.

"Will he be able to visit us?" Beyla asked watching Usagi shake her head.

"No, he has another assignment after he's finished transporting , he said he's going to try to stop by the next time he's on Kailae for an assignment." Usagi said watching Beyla frown slightly. Hearing her device beep, Usagi quickly excused herself as she turned walking towards her bedroom. Pressing the button, she watched Commander Aeyon appear on the screen. "Commander." She said as she entered her bedroom abruptly shutting her door.

"That's odd." Beyla said watching Haruka and Michiru look at her.

"What?" Michiru curiously asked.

"She usually never goes to her room to speak with the Commander." Beyla said then nonchalantly shrugged her shoulder. "Are you hungry? I'll go start dinner."

Watching Beyla walk the direction of the kitchen, Haruka worriedly glanced towards the closed bedroom door. "Something is bothering her Michi-chan."

"I know, I sensed it too." Michiru softly stated, then gently took Haruka's hand into hers. "We can finally share a bed again." She softly stated, smiling when Haruka gently caressed her cheek.

Leaning in to kiss Michiru, Haruka abruptly looked up hearing the bedroom door open once more. Noticing Usagi was out of her armor only wearing her uniform pants and camisole, she watched her walk past them then quietly enter the bathroom. Hearing the shower sound moments later, she smiled looking into Michiru's eyes. "Would you care to join me in the shower after dinner?"

"Ruka-chan." Michiru said smiling as she rested her hand against her chest. "I thought you would never ask." She said watching Haruka smile. "Let's go help Beyla make dinner, it's the least we could do." She said gently taking Haruka's hand leading her the direction Beyla had gone.

* * *

Eating in silence, Beyla worriedly glanced at her friend noticing she was unusually quiet. "Is everything alright Usagi?" She worriedly asked.

"Yes, everything is fine Beyla, why?" Usagi asked abruptly looking at her friend.

"You're just not yourself tonight." Beyla said watching her friend smirk.

"I just have some things on my mind, that's all." Usagi said lifting her plate and glass as she stood. "I need to work on some reports for the Council." She said standing from the table. "I will do the dishes when I'm finished." She said then stopped. "Commander Aeyon needs you in his office in the morning." She said glancing back at Beyla.

"For what?" Beyla curiously asked.

"Perhaps you're being promoted." Usagi said winking at her friend.

"Do you know something Usagi?" Beyla excitedly asked. "Am I being promoted?" Not getting an answer from her friend, she excitedly turned looking back down at her meal. "I wonder if I'm getting promoted, why else would Usagi say that?" She said quickly looking at Michiru and Haruka. Seeing the two look at her, she excitedly squealed as she abruptly stood. "I have to contact my mother and tell her, she'll be so excited!" She said excitedly walking out of the room.

"She's so exhausting." Haruka sighed as soon as Beyla was out of the room. "I think I prefer the cell." She mumbled, smiling when Michiru giggled.

"Be nice Ruka-chan." Michiru said playfully swatting Haruka's arm. "She is a friend to the Princess, as well a friend to us."

Softly sighing, Haruka nodded her head as she silently stood lifting her plate and glass from the table. "I'm ready for that shower." She said watching Michiru smile as she stood from the table.

* * *

**(The Following Morning)**

Grunting as she was roughly knocked down on the floor, Usagi smirked watching Haruka raising her staff before silently walking towards her. Taking her offered hand, Usagi dusted herself off as she composed herself. "It's so refreshing finally having some decent competition." She said, smirking while she knelt down, lifting her staff from the floor.

"I didn't hurt you, did I Neko-chan?" Haruka worriedly asked, watching Usagi shake her head and scoff at her worry.

"No, I'm fine." Usagi said, watching Haruka walk towards the stand against the wall placing the training staff back into its place. "I need to speak with you both while we're alone." She said watching the two young women give her their full attention. "I'm not sure when Beyla will be done speaking with Commander Aeyon."

"What is it Usagi-chan?" Michiru asked, sensing something was bothering their friend.

"I need to know if you are going to be loyal to my choice being here on Kailae. I know that we have nothing to go back to on Earth. So I need to know if you can swear your allegiance to the Kailae and fight with them. Can you two accept this as your new home?"

"Earth will always be our home Neko-chan, but as you said, we've lost everything there." Haruka sternly stated. "At least we thought we lost everything, that is until we found you again." She said feeling Michiru linking her arm through hers while resting her head against her arm.

"We will go wherever you go Usagi-chan." Michiru gently stated. "We are your guardians, and will always remain loyal to you and your choices." She said then noticed tears shining in their friend's eyes.

"Neko-chan?" Haruka worriedly asked, feeling her stomach nervously twist. "What are you not telling us?" She sternly asked.

"I've put in a request to transfer you two to the base on Kinmoku. I want you both to be near allies in case something ever happens again." Usagi said seeing the two look at her in shock. "I will not be allowed to transfer to Kinmoku with you, Commander Aeyon will never allow me leave this planet."

"Then we will stay here with you." Michiru sternly stated.

"We are not getting separated from you again." Haruka angrily stated clenching her fists.

"Please Usagi-chan, please reconsider this." Michiru pleaded, tears shining in her eyes.

"I have put a lot of consideration into this." Usagi sternly stated, tears threatening to fall. Taking a deep breath, she shakily sighed trying to control her emotions. "I can't have you here on Kailae with me. It's far too dangerous for us to be here together." She said tightening her hold on her staff. "Princess Kakyuu and the Sailor Starlights know you, they will ensure your safety. I cannot ensure your safety while you're on this planet."

"We have to protect you U-." Michiru argued, then was abruptly interrupted by her friend.

"Protect me from what!" Usagi shouted, her tears finally streaking her cheeks. "My future was destroyed the moment the Kailae attacked Earth. I am never going to become a Queen, I will never be a Sailor Senshi again, I will...I will never have children." She said her voice wavering as she spoke. "I...I have only this." She said clenching her fist tighter against her staff as she tried to compose herself. "You will be transferring tomorrow, Beyla will be transferred as well so you will have an ally there on the Kinmoku base. I will be checking in weekly to see your progress until I know you have adjusted to your duties."

"Please don't Usagi-chan, please don't do this. We are finally together, we can't lose you like this, not again." Michiru pleaded, watching her friend tearfully shake her head.

"The decision has been approved by the Council, there is nothing I can do to change this." Usagi said turning her back to her two remaining Sailor Senshi. "I hope you can forgive me one day." She said as tears streaked her cheeks. Calming herself for a moment, she turned and looked up at the two before she calmly spoke once more. "You all have sacrificed so much to protect me. It's my turn to protect what I have left." She said seeing them tearfully look at her.

* * *

**(The Following Day)**

"I'm going to miss you so much my friend." Beyla said as tears shone in her eyes. Hugging her friend one final time, she nodded her head at her friend's whispered request. "Yes, I promise Usagi." She said sadly smiling at her friend.

"Good luck Lieutenant." Usagi said bowing at Beyla. Seeing her proudly smile at the title, she watched Beyla bow as well.

"Thank you Lieutenant Commander." Beyla said watching Usagi proudly smile at her. "Are you ready?" She asked watching Haruka angrily walk forwards, refusing to look at Usagi as she passed her.

Watching Haruka angrily walking past her to board the small spacecraft, Usagi turned feeling Michiru gently touch her shoulder. "Michiru."

"We wish you would reconsider." Michiru softly stated tears shining in her eyes, as she embraced her friend. "We finally found you Princess, we're losing you all over again." She softly stated feeling Usagi tightly embracing her, before she stepped back from her embrace and spoke.

"I am still responsible for you two Michiru, I will be required to make weekly inspections. This isn't the last time you will see me." Usagi said smiling at her friend. "You two are no longer bound to me as my Guardians, start a new future for yourselves." She softly stated briefly resting her hand on her friend's shoulder before she took a step back. Seeing tears shining in Michiru's eyes, she watched her friend sadly smile and nod her head.

"Goodbye Usagi-chan." Michiru said bowing, before turning and following Beyla onto the transport vessel.

Watching Beyla and Michiru board the vessel, Usagi jumped when feeling a hand on her shoulder. Seeing Commander Aeyon standing beside her, she watched him silently motion her to follow. Looking back at the ascending vessel one last time, she silently followed her Commander. 'Goodbye my friends.' She sadly thought. 'I'm doing this for you, this is the only way I can repay you for the sacrifices you've all made.'

* * *

"Ruka-chan." Michiru softly stated resting her hand against Haruka's arm. "I wish you had said goodbye." She said tears shining in her eyes.

"She's turned her back on us." Haruka angrily stated while clenching her fists in anger. "We did everything she asked Michi-chan." She said while motioning to the armor they both wore. "We earned our armor, we agreed to take an assignment so we could be eventually be granted citizenship, and for what? So she could dump us on Kinmoku with those three pain in the ass Starlight's."

Overhearing the couple speaking, Beyla turned her gaze out the window as tears shone in her eyes. "She didn't dump you." She sternly stated glancing back at the couple.

"You obviously are not familiar with the term being dumped." Haruka scoffed, watching Beyla angrily look at her.

"She did not dump you." Beyla sternly repeated, clenching her fists in anger. "She had her reasons Haruka. Obviously you're to blind to see that she cares about you and Michiru, that she is doing this for you both." She sneered.

Turning her attention away from the Kailae Warrior, Haruka angrily shook her head refusing to look at Beyla. "Believe what you want Beyla, she's still a coward, she's never going to-"

"Enough." Michiru sternly stated, while tearfully looking at Haruka. Taking Haruka's hand into hers, she shakily sighed as tears streaked her cheeks. "Do you know what she told me before I boarded the vessel?"

"I don't care what she had to say." Haruka stubbornly stated.

"Well you're going to listen anyway." Michiru stubbornly stated back. "She told me that we were no longer bound to her as her Guardians, that we could start a new future together on Kinmoku." She said as tears streaked her cheeks. "She's probably never going to have that option on Kailae and she knew we would never fully be free on Kailae. She is sending us to Kinmoku so we can have a life together." She said as she heart brokenly began to cry. "We're probably never going to see her again, after her weekly visits are no longer required."

Pulling Michiru into her embrace as she heart brokenly cried, Haruka stood in shock as Michiru's words sunk in. 'She did that for us?' She thought as she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for the way she had coldly treated her friend before they left Kailae.

* * *

**(One Week Later)**

"Why do we have to make weekly inspections on the Kailae base?" Yaten grumbled as he looked down at the checklist in his hands. "Why can't Seiya do this, he has a higher rank than us."

"Would you prefer to be the one that has to make the reports of what we find, report it to the Princess, then travel to Kailae to report the findings to their Commander?" Taiki asked chuckling when seeing Yaten make a face. " I thought so, now come on and focus. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave."

"Who is supposed to be our escort?" Yaten asked then grew silent when watching the door open. Smiling when he saw a familiar face, he quickly stood. "Haruka, so good to see you again." He said seeing her face drop and turn to a scowl as soon as she saw them.

"Nope, I'm not doing it." Haruka said abruptly shutting the door on the two. Stopping when she saw Beyla standing behind her, she watched Beyla raise her brow as she pointed towards the door.

"I need you to escort them around the base Haruka." Beyla commanded. "I have other duties I must tend to." She said watching Haruka reluctantly bow then go back to the door and roughly open the door.

"Let's go." Haruka commanded watching the two young men stand. "Where are we going first?" She grumbled, watching them look at their inspection list.

"We have to inspect- what are you doing?" Yaten snapped, watching Haruka jerk the list from his hand and look down at the list.

"Let's get this over with." Haruka grumbled while motioning the two to follow her.

Following Haruka as she led them to their site of inspection, Taiki looked around the small base impressed with the technology the Kailae possessed. "I noticed Beyla has moved up the ranks, is she a-"

"Beyla is a Lieutenant now." Haruka quickly interrupted. "Usagi-chan isn't here, if that's what you're wanting to know. Just Beyla, Michi-chan, and myself are the only one's here." She said clenching her fist in anger. "Usagi-chan had us dumped here, and I don't care to speak about this anymore."

Sensing the tension about the subject, Taiki softly sighed understanding the situation. "She didn't dump you here Haruka." He softly stated. "The Commander, he has complete control over everything Usagi does. She probably didn't have a choice, perhaps that's why she had you sent here on Kinmoku. Perhaps she didn't want that to happen to you and Michiru"

"He's right Haruka." Yaten softly stated. "When we first went to Kailae to attend the meetings for the construction of this base, that's when we discovered Usagi was there on Kailae. She was forbidden to speak with us, the Commander that oversees her is capable of cruel acts of punishment, we've seen it first hand." He said remembering how the Commander allowed her lay unconscious throughout the entire meeting on the final day they were on Kailae.

"I don't want to speak about it. It's her choice, she wants this future on Kailae." Haruka sternly stated, feeling tears stinging her eyes. "She will have to deal with her consequences now. I don't care what she does anymore." She sneered.

Glancing at one another, Yaten watched Taiki silently shake his head when he was about to speak with Haruka once more. Nodding his head, Yaten softly sighed knowing Usagi's choice to send the three to Kinmoku had deeply wounded Haruka's ego. 'I've never seen her give up so easily on Usagi.' He thought with surprise.

* * *

**(The Following Day)**

Looking down at the reports on his device, Seiya boredly looked out the window knowing he was going to be going over the reports with the Kailae Commander. "Please let her be there." He mumbled, hoping to see Usagi while he was a guest on the Kailae base. Seeing some Warriors running to the landing site as the spacecraft landed, he felt the spacecraft slightly jerk as it touched the ground. Nervously exhaling before he stood and walked to the door, he frowned, not recognizing either of the Warriors assigned to escort him to the Commander. Stepping off the spacecraft, he looked around the busy base seeing recruits running with their drill officers, while the Kailae Warriors walked to their posts.

"Welcome to the Home Base." The Warrior stated, smiling up at the Kinmoku Guardian. "I am Atla, I am to escort you to Commander Aeyon." She said motioning him to follow.

Following the Warrior, Seiya looked at a large complex building. "What is that building?" He curiously asked, watching the Warrior smile at his question. "That is where the recruits train. You don't want to go in there by accident, the Lieutenant Commander does not like to have her training interrupted. Her temper has been erratic lately." She said noticing the young man smile at her comment. "Do you know the Lieutenant Commander?"

"Yes, she's a really good friend of mine." Seiya said noticing the Warrior scowl. "I would like to speak with her before I leave, if that is permitted."

"You will need permission from Commander Aeyon if you wish to speak with the Lieutenant Commander. You're a guest on this base, perhaps he will grant this." Atla said motioning to another small building. "This is the Officers Building, you may go ahead and enter. Commander Aeyon is expecting your arrival."

"Thank you." Seiya said as he walked up the steps. Entering through two large doors, he looked around and jumped when hearing the Commander sternly speak.

"I'm in here." Commander Aeyon called from his office.

"Commander Aeyon, I was sent to-" Seiya said walking towards the office, but was quickly interrupted by the Commander once more as he reached the office.

"You're the one they sent?" Commander Aeyon asked looking up at the young man with annoyance. "You look familiar, do I know you?"

"I'm one of the Princess Kakyuu's Sailor Guardians." Seiya said seeing the Commander briefly frown before motioning him to enter the office. Quietly entering the office, Seiya noticed how unwelcoming it looked, no pictures, or any sign that he had a family or anyone he cared about. Hearing the Commander speak, he quickly turned his attention towards him.

"I'm hoping this will not become a permanent thing, having to go over these reports in person." Commander Aeyon stated. "This must be an inconvenience to you as well having to postpone your duties to your Princess to present these to me."

"I don't mind." Seiya said seeing the Commander frown at his words. "While I am here, may I speak with Usagi?"

"She's busy training the recruits." Commander Aeyon sternly answered holding his hand out to take the reports.

"I don't mind waiting." Seiya said, handing the Commander his device. Hearing the Commander chuckle at his words, he watched the Commander sternly look up at him.

"She does not need any distractions Guardian." Commander Aeyon sternly stated. "She is an Officer and cannot be involved with the likes of you."

"Commander we are only friends." Seiya said, watching the Commander abruptly look up at him in anger.

"I have seen the way you look at her Guardian. What you want is more than to be friends." Commander Aeyon sternly stated, smirking when seeing the young man blush. "Your reaction only confirms my suspicions."

"So what if I want a relationship with her? She was born on Earth, not Kailae, our relationship would not be forbidden." Seiya sternly answered back as he clenched his fists with frustration.

Deeply exhaling, Commander Aeyon knew the Kinmoku Guardian was correct and he could no longer argue the case. "I will permit you to see her only when you are here for your reports." He said seeing the young man look up at him with surprise. "She has been unbearable to be around since Beyla and her two Sailor Guardians were transferred to the Kinmoku base. Perhaps if luck is on my side, having you here once a week will improve her mood. As soon as I am done with the reports, I will have you escorted to the training facility" He said turning his attention back down on the reports. "Sit." He commanded pointing towards the two chairs against the wall.

Quickly sitting, Seiya tried to contain his excitement, as he happily smiled at the thought of seeing Usagi before he left the base to return home to Kinmoku.

* * *

Bringing her staff up, Usagi smirked watching the recruit block her blow. "Stay focused." She commanded seeing the recruit was becoming arrogant with his attacks. "Do not let your arrogance cloud your judgement!" She ordered, as she gradually increased the number of strikes and blows with her staff. Seeing the recruit struggle to keep up, she swiftly brought her foot up kicking the recruit roughly back onto the floor. Swiftly swinging her staff, she pressed the tip of the blade against the recruits neck. "You've died again." She sneered. Angrily looking at the group of recruits, she clenched her fists in anger. "You're all weak, all of you would not last against a Wrazinian or any other threat out there." She angrily sneered. "Starting today you will complete extra drills everyday until one of you can prove yourselves by disarming me. Keep practicing and most of all keep focused." She commanded seeing her recruits bow. "Get out of my sight and report to your Drill Officer."

"Yes Lieutenant Commander." The recruits said in unison bowing before swiftly leaving the training room.

Walking to where her armor lay, Usagi looked down at the staff in her hand. Tightening her hold on the handle, she swiftly spun it and stanced. Hearing the door open, she glanced back seeing a Warrior enter. "I don't want to be disturbed." She sternly ordered.

"Y-You have a gue-" Atla nervously stammered, jumping when the Lieutenant Commander angrily shouted at her.

"I said I don't want to be bothered!" Usagi angrily shouted, watching the Warrior abruptly turn and swiftly leave the room.

"Damn fool." Usagi mumbled, then sighed in frustration hearing the door open once more. "I said-" She said, then was suddenly interrupted.

"Lieutenant Commander, permission to speak."Seiya said smiling when she turned and looked at him in surprise.

"Seiya?" Usagi gasped, shocked to see him standing in the training facility. "What are you doing here?"

"I will be coming here once a week to deliver and brief the inspection reports with Commander Aeyon from the Kinmoku Base." Seiya said walking to where she stood. Noticing she was only wearing a camisole, he noticed her armor lying on the floor. "Don't you need to be wearing those?" He teased.

"Not when I'm training the recruits." Usagi said, as she went to retrieve her armor. Blushing when she felt him gently take her hand stopping her, she abruptly turned looking into his deep blue eyes.

"It's good to see you Odango." Seiya said, watching her smile at his words.

"It's good to see you Seiya." Usagi said, then blushed when noticing him looking at all the scars visible from her camisole.

"Did he do this to you?" Seiya softly asked while gently running his hand down her arm along the dark scars visible on her arms.

"I'm fine Seiya, all of these scars for the exception of two are just from training. It's the way of the Kailae." Usagi said seeing him sadly nod at her words.

"Doesn't mean you should have endured this." Seiya said tears shining in his eyes. "I'm so sorry I couldn't have been there to prevent these from happening to you."

"The scars are a part of me now." Usagi said gently caressing his cheek. Seeing him look at her, she smiled as she looked into his remorseful gaze. "Without these scars, I wouldn't be who I am now." She sternly stated.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be on Earth living your life, not a prisoner on this planet." Seiya said seeing tears shine in her eyes.

"Then I never would have found you again." Usagi softly stated, seeing him look up at her in surprise. "I never would have had another chance to do this." She softly stated, then leaned forwards pressing her lips against his. Blushing as their lips parted, she smiled seeing he was blushing as well. "I fell in love with you so long ago, but I could never admit it to myself." She said tears streaking her cheeks. "I regret never telling you how I really felt about you, before you left Earth to return to Kinmoku. I love you Seiya, I will always love you." Taking another step forward, she rested her hand on his chest looking into his eyes. Seeing the intense emotion in his eyes, she gently wrapped one of her arms around his neck. "Seiya, I-" She said then gasped as he leaned in pressing his lips against hers. Closing her eyes, she wrapped both of her arms around his neck as the kiss began to deepen.

Smiling as their lips slowly parted, Seiya wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. Tilting her chin with his other hand, he looked into her eyes and smiled seeing the intensity in her eyes. "I love you Odango." He softly stated pressing his lips against hers once more.

Hearing the door open, Usagi swiftly stepped away from him and noticed her recruits were entering. Seeing exchanged looks amongst the recruits, she swiftly pointed to the training weapons. "What are you fools gawking at, get your weapons!" She commanded seeing them quickly grab their weapons then stand at attention.

"I should go." Seiya said knowing he would be expected back soon on Kinmoku. Caressing her cheek, he looked into her eyes before happily smiling. "I will see you in a week." He said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be awaiting your next visit." Usagi said smiling as their hands soon parted. Watching him walk away, she leaned down picking her staff up from the ground. Looking up she watched the door shut, then turned her attention to the group of recruits before her. "Let's see if any of the extra drills have motivated any of you to try harder today." She jeered. "Who's my first volunteer?" She demanded watching one of the recruits reluctantly step forward. "Let's get started." She said swiftly spinning her staff and stancing. Watching the recruit stance as well, she motioned them forward.

* * *

"You're in a really good mood." Yaten smirked, watching Seiya walk into the library. "How did the meeting with Commander Aeyon go?" He asked, watching his brother look out the window as he smiled.

"Did you see Usagi?" Yaten curiously asked, watching Seiya only smile more. "I will take that as a yes." He laughed then jumped when hearing the door suddenly burst open.

"The Princess is needing to see us." Taiki stated as he entered the library out of breath.

"What is it? What's happening?" Yaten demanded.

"I don't know, but she wants to see us at once." Taiki said growing impatient. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Commander Aeyon." Usagi breathlessly stated as she bowed. "I've gathered my troops, we are awaiting your orders." She said as she followed him. "What's happening?"

"One of our vessels passing through the Wrazinian's Realm has been destroyed." Commander Aeyon angrily stated. "This is an act of war." He said swiftly turning and looking at her. "I've been promoted to Captain. You are now acting Commander." He sternly stated, seeing her look up at him in shock. "You're ready, I know you are." He said as he swiftly removed her Lieutenant Commander medal and replaced it with the new medal signifying her new rank as Commander. "Our vessel will be arriving soon, prep your Warriors. Most of our Warriors do not not know what is truly about to come."

"Yes Captain." Usagi said swiftly bowing. Feeling her stomach nervously twist, she looked at the group of Kailae Warriors that stood before her. Hearing her communicator beeping, she swiftly lifted it and saw a panicked Beyla. "Lieutenant what is it?"

"Usagi, is it true? Is Andor, is he alright?" Beyla desperately asked.

"I don't know Beyla, but I need you to listen to me carefully and do exactly as I say." Usagi said swiftly giving orders. "Can you do that for me, Beyla?"

"Yes Usagi, I will. Are you-" Beyla asked but was swiftly interrupted by Usagi.

"Beyla my vessel has arrived. If I don't see you again, please know that I will always be grateful for the kindness you showed me." Usagi said swiftly ending the transmission. Looking at the group of Warriors, she raised her staff getting their immediate attention. "Most of you know who I am. For those of you who don't know me, I am now your acting Commander. You will do as I command while we are aboard this vessel." She ordered. "The Kailae has been under attack by the Wrazinians, we will be going to war. I need all of you to fight with honor and bravery. Will you fight for the honor and preservation of Kailae?" She shouted hearing the group shout in unison.

"Yes Commander! For honor and preservation of Kailae!" The group shouted in unison standing at attention awaiting their next order from their Commander.

"As soon as the vessel sets down, you will go in and get your assignments from the Captain's officers. From there, remain vigilant, the Wrazinians are out there waiting for us." Usagi commanded watching her Warriors quickly make their way to the vessel as the ramp lowered.

* * *

"Princess Kakyuu what's happening?" Seiya breathlessly asked. Noticing their Princess quietly standing and watching out the large window of the throne room looking out towards the Kailae base. Walking to the window when there was sill no response from his Princess, Seiya watched as Kailae space crafts were swiftly abandoning the base. "Princess?" He worriedly asked as she turned and looked at them still in shock. "The Kailae are at war with the Wrazinians." She said tears shining in her eyes. "With the Kailae base here, we could be at risk of being under attack as well." She nervously stated.

"We need to get Haruka and Michiru off that base." Yaten sternly stated, looking at his Princess. "If we are attacked, the Wrazinians will execute anyone wearing the Kailae uniform or armor." He said then looked over at Seiya who was extremely pale.

Feeling an enormous wave of nausea and fear wrench in his stomach at Yaten's words, Seiya shook his head as tears quickly filled his eyes. "Usagi! I have to go get her, she won't fight in this war for them! I won't let her!" Seiya shouted as he swiftly ran from the throne room.

"Stop him!" Princess Kakyuu desperately shouted. "He cannot interfere, the Kailae will kill him!" Watching Yaten and Taiki swiftly run after him, she felt tears streaking her cheeks. "What am I going to do?" She desperately whispered, before she weakly dropped to her knees as her fear overpowered her.

* * *

"Beyla where are we going?" Michiru asked as she and Haruka struggled to keep up with her as Kailae Warriors swiftly going in the opposite direction, pushing and shoving into them to get by.

"I need you two to do something." Beyla said as she opened a door, entering the small storage closet. Quickly rummaging through the contents of the room, she turned tossing two prisoners uniforms at them. "Put these on now." She ordered.

"I don't understand, why do we-" Michiru asked but gasped watching Beyla point her phaser gun at them.

"We don't have time!" Beyla shouted. "Just do as I say if you want to live!"

"Alright." Michiru said as she nervously glanced over at Haruka.

Watching the two undress from their Kailae Armor and Uniform, Beyla glanced around making sure no one was around to see them. "Listen to me, hurry and take your hair out of the braids." She instructed. "I'm going to escort you to the cells, and place you in them. We are going to be under attack by the Wrazinians soon. They will not hesitate to annihilate anyone wearing the Kailae Uniform or Armor." She said as they made their way to the cells. "The Wrazinians will spare you if they see you as Prisoners of War."

"Let us help and fight." Haruka sternly stated watching Beyla motion them to step into the cell with her phaser gun. Stepping into the cell, Haruka quickly pulled Michiru into her embrace as Beyla swiftly slammed the cell door shut.

"I can't let you fight Haruka, I promised Usagi I would protect you two. I am keeping my promise to her." Beyla said seeing the two look at her in shock.

"Where is Usagi, will she be brought here with us?" Michiru desperately asked. "Please tell us Beyla! Where is Usagi-chan?" She pleaded.

"She will not be brought to Kinmoku." Beyla sternly stated as tears shone in her eyes. "When I spoke with her last, she was preparing her troops to board their vessel. They will be the planet's first line of defense against the Wrazinians." She said as tears streaked her cheeks. "I must go, I have to prepare the base. It has been an honor knowing you." She said bowing then swiftly turning and running the opposite direction.

"Beyla!" Michiru shouted tears shining in her eyes. "Ruka-chan." She softly stated turning and tightly embracing Haruka.

"It's going to be alright." Haruka gently stated tightening her hold around Michiru. "We're going to be alright, I promise." She softly stated gently kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"Seiya stop!" Yaten shouted as he watched Seiya glance back at him, as he pushed himself to run faster from them. "Dammit Seiya, stop!" He shouted, pushing himself to run faster. Leaping forward, he grunted as he slammed into Seiya knocking them both roughly to the floor. Pinning Seiya down, he struggled as Seiya fought to get loose from his hold.

"Let me go!" Seiya angrily shouted fighting to break free from Yaten's tight grip.

"Seiya stop this!" Yaten desperately shouted tears filling his eyes. "They will kill you if you go down there and interfere. If they don't kill you, then they will surely kill her! Think about it you fool, it's all about honor with the Kailae!"

"I won't lose her!" Seiya shouted tears streaking his cheeks. "She told me that she loved me! I...I can't lose her, not now! Not like this." He said his words ending in a soft whisper as he heart brokenly cried.

"Seiya." Yaten softly stated tears filling his eyes. Lost for words, he held his brother down and allowed his brother to cry for the woman he loved. 'Please be safe Usagi.' He desperately thought, as tears streaked his own cheeks.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter 8, keep an eye out for Chapter 9! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	10. Chapter 9

**A New Future**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 10 out sometime today.

As always, please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**:::Chapter 9:::**

**(Two Days Later)**

Covering her mouth in shock, as tears streaked her cheeks, Princess Kakyuu silently watched as the Wrazinian Warship fired on the Kailae Base. Seeing an explosion occur within the base, she watched as flames lit up the night sky. Feeling Taiki gently touch her shoulder, she tearfully looked at him watching him sadly smile at her before he spoke.

"They're only attacking the base, we're safe." Taiki softly stated, trying to ease Princess Kakyuu's fear.

"What about Haruka and Michiru?" Yaten angrily asked. "We can't leave them there!"

"We have no other choice." Princess Kakyuu softly stated as tears streaked her cheeks. "We can only pray they will be spared." She said then turned her worried gaze towards Seiya who was sitting against the wall, his face buried within his knees.

"He's asleep." Taiki softly stated, then sheepishly smiled. "I slipped a sedative in his drink earlier. He hasn't slept since he found out about the Kailae declaring war on the Wrazinians."

"He will be angry with you when he wakes." Princess Kakyuu said watching Taiki shrug his shoulder.

"At least we know he can't try anything while he's sleeping." Taiki said watching Princess Kakyuu silently nod her head.

"Please watch him closely, I do not want him doing anything foolish." Princess Kakyuu pleaded.

"We will watch him." Yaten said worriedly glancing at his sleeping brother. "We won't let anything happen to him, Usagi would never forgive us." He said before sadly sighing at the thought of their friend being in the middle of the Kailae war.

Noticing the Wrazinian Warship lower onto the base, Princess Kakyuu could see the flashes of weapons being fired through the darkness of night. "Their War has begun on Kinmoku." She softly stated, before turning away from the window. "Increase the amount of guards patrolling the palace, if the Wrazinian should come to the palace, no one attacks. We will not interfere in the war amongst the Kailae and the Wrazinians." She sternly commanded.

"Yes Princess." Taiki stated as he and Yaten bowed.

* * *

Feeling Michiru tightly cling to her, Haruka tightly held Michiru against her as the blasts on the base continued. "It's going to be alright." She gently stated, hearing Michiru scream out in fear as some of the ceiling gave way crashing around around them, their cell filling with dust and debris.

"We're going to die in here, trapped like animals!" Michiru hysterically screamed as tears streaked her cheeks.

"Look at me!" Haruka shouted sternly grabbing Michiru by the shoulders. "If we die, at least we will be together in death." She said, tears shining in her eyes as she pressed her lips against Michiru's. "We will find one another again, we always do." She said as their lips parted.

"Ruka-chan." Michiru softly stated, as she buried her face against Haruka's chest and bitterly wept.

Feeling tears streak her own cheeks as the base shook with another blast, Haruka abruptly turned her head as an eerie silence suddenly surrounded them. "It stopped, why did it stop?" She worriedly asked, then jumped as the sounds of weapons firing suddenly echoed around them. "Get down, and stay down." She quickly snapped, as they both quickly lowered onto the floor in hopes of being spared from any crossfire as the Kailae and the Wrazinians began their fight on the ground.

* * *

"Pick up your weapons and fight!" Beyla ordered as she fired her phaser gun at the approaching Wrazinians. "We have to keep the base secure!" She shouted watching in fear as Warriors towards the front line were being slaughtered by the Wrazinians. Feeling her stomach nervously twist, she gasped as two of her Warriors swiftly stood and ran in an attempt to flee.

"You cowards!" Beyla angrily screamed, turning her phaser towards them then fired two blasts. Watching the two crumple to the ground in a pool of their own blood, she felt tears streak her cheeks as she continued to fire blasts at the approaching Wrazinians. "For honor!" She screamed as she stood and swiftly removed her Staff. "Prepare to attack!" She shouted as she watched her remaining Warriors remove their staff and stance awaiting the Wrazinians.

Watching her Warriors run forward, she watched in horror as most were quickly blasted back by the Wrazinian's weapons. Shaking her head as they began to crumple lifelessly to the ground, she watched a Wrazinian release a shriek as it hurled towards her. Taking a deep steady breath she swiftly swung her staff cutting down the Wrazinian. Watching it collapse lifelessly onto the ground. She screamed as she swiftly brought the blade down into the Wrazinians skull. Watching it go limp, she jerked the blade of her staff from the creatures skull as she heard more angry shrieks sound as a group of Wrazinians charged towards her. "Andor, Usagi." She softly stated as tears streaked her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She softly stated, then angrily screamed out as she swiftly charged at the approaching Wrazinians, her staff held high ready to kill as many Wrazinians as she could before she fell.

* * *

"What's happening?" Michiru tearfully asked the silence around them unnerving. Hearing the soft creak of the door opening, she could hear deep breathing as someone or something approached their cell. Feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand, she felt herself shudder with fear as she heard a low growl soon sound. "Ruka-chan." She softly stated as they backed themselves up against the wall.

"Who's there?" Haruka demanded, watching two sets of red eyes looked at them from the opposite side of the cell. Unable to see who was before them due to the cover of night and lack of power. Haruka nervously glanced amongst the darkness, then jumped when a monstrous voice soon spoke.

"You're not Kailae." A voice hissed from the darkness.

"What do we do with them?" Another voice hissed. "Should we eat them?"

"No." The first voice hissed back. "Our orders are to annihilate the Kailae, these two do not wear the Kailae armor. They are prisoners to the Kailae, we will let the Princess of this planet decide their fate."

"Pity, I'm sure they would have made a fine meal." The second voice hissed.

"Leave them, they will be spared." The first voice hissed.

Feeling Michiru cling to her, Haruka listened as the footsteps soon faded leaving them to silence once more. "I think they're gone." She said sighing in relief.

"What were those things?" Michiru shakily asked, almost grateful the red eyes were all they could see through the darkness that surrounded them.

"The Wrazinians." Haruka softly stated tightening her hold on Michiru. "I will stay awake the rest of the night, get some sleep. Hopefully help will come tomorrow." She said tightening her hold on Michiru.

* * *

**(The Following Morning)**

Nervously stepping back as the Wrazinian approached the throne, Princess Kakyuu stood watching the creature motion two other Wrazinians forward. "What can I do for you?" She nervously asked seeing the creature snarl as Sailor Star Maker protectively stepped forward. "Stand down my Starlights, they are our guests." She shakily stated, tears shining in her eyes.

"We have anihilated the Kailae scum on the base. We discovered two prisoners, they have been spared and will be placed in your care. Do as you wish with them." The Wrazinian stated, watching the Princess of Kinmoku nervously nod her head in acknowledgement. "They are still on the base. You may retrieve the prisoners after we have left the planet. Your planet will be spared as long as you do not interfere in our fight with the Kailae. We will return after our victory, to ensure you are not harboring any of the Kailae scum."

"I understand." Princess Kakyuu nervously stated. Watching the three Wrazinians silently turn and leave the throne room, she shakily exhaled tears streaking her cheeks as they exited the throne room. "Sailor Star Maker, I need you and Sailor Star Healer to go and retrieve the prisoners they were speaking of. You two are the most familiar with the base." She said looking at them. "Do not enter the base until you have seed the Wrazinian vessel leave." She sternly stated. "I do not trust them, I do want you two walking into a trap."

"Yes Princess Kakyuu." Sailor Star Healer said bowing. "Sailor Star Maker lets go." She sternly stated.

Glancing at Sailor Star Fighter, Princess Kakyuu could see the distress clearly on the Sailor Starlight's face. "Sailor Star Fighter, I need you to go gather any medical supplies you can find. The prisoners may have injuries." She softly stated watching Sailor Star Fighter bow then quietly exit the throne room. "Please don't lose hope my Starlight. She has to be alright, for your sake, she must fight through this." She sadly stated, tears shining in her eyes.

* * *

**(Three Days Later)**

Walking through the destroyed gates of the Kailae base Sailor Star Healer could feel her stomach twist at the sight of the carnage. Seeing Kailae Warriors lying in pools of their own blood she gasped feeling her foot slip in blood. Feeling Sailor Star Maker steady her, she shakily sighed looking at the brown haired Senshi. "Thank you." She softly stated.

"Let's go." Sailor Star Maker said motioning her to follow.

Entering one of the buildings the two Sailor Starlight's could hear the echoes of metallic clanging. Hurrying their steps they swiftly ran to the sound of the clanging. Opening the doors to the brig they saw Haruka slamming herself into the cell door trying to break it open.

"Haruka! Michiru!" Sailor Star Healer shouted watching the two tearfully look up at her.

"Haruka stop please, you're going to injure your shoulder more." Michiru pleaded watching Haruka slam herself into the cells doors once more.

"We need to get out of here. Those things just left us here to die!" Haruka angrily stated. "I'm not going to give up!"

Wincing as Haruka slammed into the cells doors once more, she watched her drop to her knees groaning in pain as she clutched her aching shoulder.

"Ruka-chan please stop." Michiru pleaded kneeling down beside her. Caressing her cheek she watched Haruka sigh with defeat. "It's going to be alright, we will figure a way out." She gently stated.

"I wish I had the same optimism as you-" Haruka said growing silent when hearing a familiar voice shout their names. Looking up she gasped seeing Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer running towards them. Feeling Michiru happily embraced her, she tightened her grip around Michiru, tears shining in her eyes.

"Are you two alright?" Sailor Star Healer asked, worriedly looking at the couple.

"What took you so long? We've been here three days." Haruka snapped glaring at the two Starlight's.

"We had to wait for Wrazinians to leave, before we were permitted to enter the base." Sailor Star Maker said motioning them back. "I need you two to take cover."

Quickly going to the corner of the cell, Haruka stood over Michiru shielding her body with her own. Hearing Sailor Star Maker shout her attack, they soon heard the cell door clatter to the ground. Turning her head she watched the two Sailor Starlight's motion them to follow.

"Beyla? Have you seen her anywhere?" Michiru worriedly asked, as they made their way out of the brig.

"No." Sailor Star Maker said watching Michiru sadly nodding her head in acknowledgment. "The Wrazinians will be returning soon to ensure we aren't harboring any of the Kailae." She grimly stated.

Looking at all the slaughtered Kailae across the yard of the base, Haruka shook her head in disbelief at the carnage all around them. "It's just like Earth." She grimly stated.

"How did you two survive this?" Sailor Star Healer softly asked.

"Beyla she told us to put these prisoners uniforms on and-" Michiru tearfully stated then covered her mouth in shock, tears streaking her cheeks. "No." She gasped, tightly clutching onto Haruka as she heart brokenly cried.

Looking to see what had upset Michiru, Haruka felt tears shining in her eyes when seeing Beyla lying a short distance from them. The Kailae Warrior was lying in a pool of her own blood, her neck grotesquely twisted at an angle where her neck had been snapped. Looking away, Haruka tightened her grip on Michiru knowing that could have been them, if it had not been for Beyla hiding them in the brig. Still seeing the terror frozen on Beyla's face, she gently turned Michiru's face against her, making her look away. "Let's go, there's nothing we can do here for them." She softly stated as they silently left the Kailae base.

* * *

Wincing as the doctor tended to her cuts from the debris falling down on them in their cell. Michiru looked up and watched Yaten and Taiki quietly enter the exam room. "Usagi-chan, do you know where she is?" Michiru worriedly asked, noticing the two young men exchange glances. "Where is she? Is she on Kailae, we need to get her!" She angrily demanded as tears streaked her cheeks.

"We don't know where Usagi is at the moment." Taiki softly stated. "All we know is that she left on one of the vessels, the day the Kailae declared war on the Wrazinians."

"Seiya has been an emotional wreck, waiting for any news on her location." Yaten said sadly looking down. "He just wanders the palace, sulking."

"If she's found on a Kailae vessel, the Wrazinians will kill her." Michiru desperately stated before heart brokenly crying once more. "We have to help her, we can't turn our backs on her." She said, desperately looking at Haruka who was getting stitches in one of her cuts.

"There's nothing we can do for her Michiru-chan." Haruka softly stated while clenching her fists in anger. "Damn her, why did she have to send us here!" She angrily stated, tears shining in her eyes. "If we had been on Kailae, we could have found a way to escape in the chaos."

"The Princess has sent us to show you to your room." Taiki said watching the couple turn their attention to him. "She has granted you sanctuary, since you never swore your allegiance to the Kailae as a citizen. If you wish, you can become a citizen of Kinmoku and you will be guaranteed safety on our planet. The Kailae will have no right to claim you back once their war is over."

"What about Usagi-chan?" Michiru worriedly asked. "What will happen to her?"

"She is a Kailae citizen, she will never be permitted citizenship to Kinmoku." Taiki said watching hope quickly leave Michiru. "Unless."

"Unless what?" Haruka demanded. "What does she need to do?"

"Unless she marries a citizen of Kinmoku, only then will she be granted citizenship on our planet." Yaten said smirking when she saw the scowl on Haruka's face. "I knew you would be excited about that." He said chuckling when she glared at him.

"Our physicians are going to figure out how to safely remove the devices from your arms." Taiki said watching one of the physicians smile before they spoke.

"We may need to surgically remove them, they are embedded deeply into the muscle and-" The physician said then was abruptly interrupted.

"Do whatever you need to, just get these damn things off of us." Haruka said looking down at the device in her arm with disdain.

"You heard her." Yaten said chuckling. "We will show you to your room after your surgery is done." He said as he motioned Taiki to follow him.

"We'll contact you as soon as we're done." One of the physicians stated smiling up at the silver haired Guardian.

"Thank you, we will be back later." Yaten said then smiled back at Haruka and Michiru once more. "You two should really get some rest, you look like hell." He said chuckling as the couple glared at him.

Watching the Taiki and Yaten walk out of the exam room, Michiru gently smiled as she looked up at Haruka. "Perhaps being here won't be so bad." She said watching Haruka reluctantly nod.

* * *

**(One Week Later)**

"Where are they?" Yaten mumbled as he entered Haruka and Michiru's quarters. Not seeing them in any of the main rooms, he decided to check the bedroom. Gently knocking on the bedroom door, he gently opened the door and smiled seeing Michiru sleeping in Haruka's protective hold. "Sorry to bother you."

"No you're not." Haruka said, smiling with amusement as Yaten gently chuckled at her response.

Motioning to the Kinmoku uniforms they were wearing, Yaten smirked before speaking. "I'm sure you never imagined yourself wearing a Kinmoku uniform." He chuckled. Seeing her smirk at his words, he watched her quietly shake her head before answering.

"I never imagined we would ever be out of our own Solar System." Haruka softly stated, before carefully raising, careful to not disturb Michiru who was still sleeping. Getting off the bed, she motioned Yaten to follow as they quietly stepped onto the balcony to speak.

"Still no news on Usagi." Yaten softly stated sitting on the railing of the balcony. "I've never seen Seiya this distressed." He said softly sighing.

"He really loves her, doesn't he?" Haruka asked, watching Yaten silently nod his head.

"He was miserable the first year we returned home from Earth. That's when he met Bera, the Kailae responsible for what happened to your planet. She used Seiya for his foolish love sick words, getting as much information possible about your planet. That's how the Kailae knew about the Sailor Senshi and the Earth Prince." Yaten said clenching his fists in anger. "I'm so sorry this happened to you all Haruka. I know we did not get along during our time on Earth, but no one deserves what you all have endured."

"Thank you." Haruka softly stated as she leaned against the balconies railing. Crossing her arms across her chest, she shakily sighed as she tried to keep her emotions at bay. "She's not going to come back to us this time, is she?" She quietly asked as tears shone in her eyes.

"We have to keep hope that she will return." Yaten softly stated. "If-if things do take a turn for the worse. You know you two are welcome to stay here on Kinmoku and make a life. You two deserve happiness, Usagi would want that for you, I just know it." He said before sliding down from the rail. "Get some rest, I will let you know if I hear anything." He said resting his hand against her shoulder for a brief moment before quietly leaving the balcony.

Watching him leave, Haruka deeply exhaled blinking her tears back. 'Neko-chan, wherever you are, I hope you are safe.' She desperately thought while looking up at the late evening sky. Walking back into the bedroom, she walked to the bed gently kissing the top of Michiru's head, getting back into the bed, she felt Michiru snuggle up against her once more. 'It's just going to be us again, if we lose Neko-chan.' She sadly thought, knowing they had failed to protect their Princess once again.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter 9, keep an eye out for Chapter 10! **

**If you're enjoying A New Future, you may enjoy my other stories, Choices and A Simple Wish. :)**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	11. Chapter 10

**A New Future**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 11 out soon.

As always, please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**:::Chapter 10:::**

**(One Month Later)**

Sitting in the middle of her bed, Usagi shakily sighed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. 'You killed them, you damn fool, you sent them to their deaths.' She bitterly thought, as she heart brokenly sobbed. The news of the attack on the Kailae base on Kinmoku had reached their vessel a week ago. The entire crew had learned the Wrazinians had left no survivors, wiping out all life on the Kailae base. Jumping when hearing her device begin to beep, Usagi quickly wiped her tears away, taking a deep breath to steady her voice. "This is the Commander." She sternly stated, watching one of the communication officers appear on the screen.

"You're needed on the bridge Commander, the Captain needs to prep you for another mission." The Officer stated watching the Commander nod before quickly ending the transmission.

Ending the transmission, Usagi quickly slipped her boots back on, swiftly tying them then quietly stood. Lifting her staff from the bed, she slipped it back into her sheath, as she quickly made her way out of her quarters. Silently walking towards the bridge, she abruptly stopped hearing one of her Warriors call out to her.

"Commander!" Atla called out quickly hurrying to her superior. "Is it true? Are we going on another mission so soon? We barely made it back from the last-"

"Start prepping everyone, I am getting our orders now Atla." Usagi sternly stated, watching the Warrior bow as she swiftly turned and hurried down the hall to gather the remaining Warriors in their squad.

Continuing to the bridge, Usagi softly sighed as she tried to clear her mind of her guilt, knowing she had to remain focused on the mission to come. Noticing a couple Warriors she had trained bow as she passed them, the nodded to them as she continued forward. When reaching the bridge, she stood outside the door for a moment, then jumped watching it automatically open.

Stepping onto the bridge, Usagi watched Aeyon quickly take notice of her then swiftly stand and walk to her side. "Captain you requested me?" She asked bowing.

"This way Commander." Captain Aeyon stated motioning to one of his officers sitting behind a small panel. Seeing a holographic image of the Wrazinians warships in the quadrant appear, he pointed to a smaller vessel. "We believe this is the Wrazinians Admiral's ship. If we can take out this ship, the Wrazinians will immediately surrender."

"You want my squad to try and take out this vessel?" Usagi asked, raising her brow as she looked at her Captain in disbelief. "It will be heavily guarded Captain. A small squad will not be successful on such a large task."

"I need a small fleet consisting of three squads, the platoon needs to be prepped and ready to infiltrate their vessel. You will brief the two other squad leaders." Captain Aeyon sternly ordered watching Usagi bow. "I know you can do this Usagi. You are my fiercest warrior, your squad has been the only one to return with the fewest casualties."

"Yes Captain." Usagi said as she swiftly left the bridge to prep the Warriors who would be assigned to the mission.

* * *

Watching Usagi quickly leave the bridge, Aeyon nervously sighed as he sat in the Captain's chair. 'This has to work.' He desperately thought.

"Captain!" The Lookout Officer shouted as his radar began to beep signaling someone or something was quickly approaching them.

Looking out the large window of the bridge, Captain Aeyon swiftly stood fear briefly evident in his eyes when seeing four smaller Wrazinian Warships swiftly speeding towards their vessel. "Prepare for an attack!" He ordered, sternly looking at his Communication Officer. "Notify the crew immediately!" He shouted watching his Communication Officer quickly make his announcement as the alarm sounded signaling an attack.

* * *

"All hands aboard, we're under attack, ready your weapons!" The Communication Officer shouted over the intercom, the announcement echoing throughout the entire vessel.

Looking at his Head of Security, Aeyon noticed the Security Officer was already on his communication device, contacting his Platoon, giving them orders in the event of being boarded.

"Captain, we're being surrounded, there's no way we can get around them." The Navigation Officer stated, a slight panic evident in his voice.

"Ready the weapons, prepare to fire!" Captain Aeyon sternly commanded looking at his Combat Officer.

"All hands aboard, we're under attack, ready your weapons!" The Communication Officer shouted over the intercom, the announcement echoing throughout the entire vessel.

"Dammit!" Usagi cursed as the announcement blared through the halls of the vessel. Seeing everyone swiftly running to their posts, she swiftly unsheathed her staff running back to the bridge. Seeing two warriors rushing past her, she swiftly commanded them to stop. "You two, go down to the engine room and defend it!" She shouted watching them bow and quickly run the direction of the engine room. Losing her balance as she was roughly knocked to the floor as the vessel shook from attacks, she watched with apprehension as the lights flickered briefly.

"Commander!" Atla shouted, watching her Commander turn and swiftly stand and look at her. "Are you going to the bridge Commander?"

"Yes, we must protect it." Usagi said motioning her to follow. "Atla I need you to go and gather as many volunteers as you can. We have to protect the Captain and the Officers." She sternly ordered, watching Atla quickly take a detour as she continued to run the direction of the bride.

"Yes Commander, I will be back shortly with as many Warriors as I can find." Atla stated swiftly turning down a separate hall as her Commander swiftly continued forwards the direction of the bridge.

Reaching the door to the bridge, Usagi swiftly stood at attention and awaited Atla to return with wha volunteers she could find. Watching Atla soon return she felt a sudden sense of dread overwhelm her when seeing Atla return with only eight Warriors. "This is it?" She angrily snapped.

"Most have already been given orders to stay at their post, the hall has been heavily guarded." Atla quickly answered watching her Commander reluctantly nod.

"We are the the bridges last line of defense!" Usagi sternly stated, looking at the nine Warriors that stood before her. Seeing some were some of her newer recruits, not yet fully trained, she could see the fear in their eyes. "We fight until we fall, there is no running, no hiding, you fight until the very end. Do you understand your mission?"

"Yes Commander." The group stated in unison, swiftly bowing.

"Spread out." Usagi commanded. "If we are boarded, we will need to make it difficult for them to pass." She sternly stated, knowing she would be the last line of defense the Wrazinians would have to go through before breaching the bridge. 'Please let us be successful.' She worriedly thought, knowing she only had half the number of Warriors she normally fought with.

Seeing the worry on her Commanders face, Atla nervously sighed knowing her Commander was normally calm and ready for any battle. 'The Commander is worried, this isn't good.' She worriedly thought, as she felt her apprehension and fear taking over her.

* * *

"Kill them all!" The Wrazinian commanded, watching his fellow Wrazinians charge forward at the Kailae Warriors that were standing guard down the hall that led to the bridge. "Kill every Kailae Warrior who stands in your way! We have orders to take the Officers as our prisoners, all remaining will be annihilated!" He sneered.

Sinisterly smiling as the halls were filled with shouts and screams of the Kailae Warriors, the Wrazinian took notice of a younger Warrior swiftly running down the hall trying to flee. Raising his weapon, he swiftly fired a blast chuckling at the Warrior crumpled to the floor. Wickedly smiling, he bared his razor sharp teeth. "We're almost there! Don't stop, keep fighting!" He commanded.

* * *

"Stay calm." Usagi encouraged, as she tried to steady her shaking hands. Tightening her hold on her staff, she could hear the screams of the Warriors echo down the halls as she could hear the Wrazinians shrieks quickly approaching.

"What is taking him so long?" Atla snapped. "Aeyra was supposed to see how many Wrazinians we are going to be up against."

"What if something happened?" The younger Warrior asked nervously looking at his Commander. "What if he's hurt?"

"Then we're screwed." Atla angrily snapped.

"I'll be back." Usagi said quickly stepping forward. "Do not leave your post, I will see how many we're up against. If he fell it's my fault, I should have gone in his stead." She said looking at her eight remaining Warriors. "If I don't make it back you know what you must do." She said watching Atla bow.

"Yes Commander, we will guard the door with our life." Atla said bowing. Watching her Commander nod, she watched the young woman quickly run forward towards the chaos that was ensuing further down the hall.

* * *

Quickly running down the long hall, Usagi could hear the screams growing louder as she drew closer to the corner. Tightening her hold on her staff, she quickly glanced around the corner and felt her stomach lurch with fear seeing at least a dozen Wrazinians easily slaughtering the few Warriors that were posted throughout the hall.

Quickly leaning against the wall, Usagi tightly closed her eyes as tears streaked her cheeks, as she felt herself begin to panic. Taking some deep breaths, she tightened her hold on her staff, before quickly turning and pushing herself forwards once more to return to her post. "We don't have enough posted at the door." She frantically thought. Quickly removing her device, she swiftly pressed the distress button watching the screen instantly start recording her message.

"This is the Commander, I am requesting all Warriors not currently stationed to immediately report to the Bridge, we need all able Warriors for assistance! Again, we are requesting help, if you can assist, report to the bridge now!" Usagi desperately stated then swiftly ended the transmission.

* * *

Looking down at the screen with worry as Usagi's live transmission ended on the screen of his device, Captain Aeyon nervously looked towards the door. "What is the status of your Warriors?" He demanded, watching his Security Officer frantically try to get in contact with his Platoon.

"I'm unable to contact any of my Lead Warriors." The Security Officer frantically answered.

"Make an announcement." Captain Aeyon stated, watching his Communication Officer swiftly look at him. "I can't Captain, our Communications System is down!"'

"I'm trying to reroute power now!" The Security Officer stated.

"We have more Wrazinian Warships heading this way!" The Lookout Officer shouted, crying out as the vessel was violently jarred from one of the attacks.

"Get the shield up now!" Captain Aeyon commanded, looking at his Security Officer.

"I'm trying, something is wrong, I'm-" The Security Officer stated, then grew silent, his stomach lurching with fear as the power in the bridge suddenly went down leaving them in darkness. "The engine room must have been compromised!" He shouted, then swiftly turned his head as he could hear the Wrazinian shrieks suddenly fill the silence. "They're here." He said swiftly removing his staff as the emergency power came on lighting the bridge once more.

"Arm yourselves." Captain Aeyon sternly stated. "We will not go down without a fight." He sternly stated, then heard the sound of phasers firing and the shouts of both the Wrazinians and the Warriors stationed outside the Bridge door. 'Usagi.' He worriedly thought, knowing he would not be at her side for the fight she was about to face. 'Stay strong little one.' He desperately thought.

* * *

"Why isn't the power coming on?" Atla angrily demanded.

"The engine room has been compromised." Usagi quickly answered nervously looking around the dark hall as the Wrazinians shrieks grew closer. "The emergency power will be on shortly." She said tightening her hold on her staff as she stanced.

"We can't fight in the dark!" One of the Warriors cried out.

"Focus!" Usagi angrily shouted. "Listen! If we can't see them, then rely on your other senses." She sternly commanded. Becoming unnerved at the eerie silence, she abruptly looked up when hearing the shrieks of the Wrazinians suddenly pierce through the dark halls. "Ready your weapons!" She shouted as the emergency power kicked on, powering the lights in the hall once more.

"Commander." Atla gasped as the lights came on.

"I know Atla." Usagi softly stated, seeing over a dozen Wrazinians standing before them the weapons ready and teeth bared. "Warriors, for honor, and the preservation of Kailae!" She shouted swiftly lowering her staff as four of her Warriors ran forward, their staffs drawn and ready for the fight against the Wrazinians. "Fire!" She commanded, watching the three remaining Kailae Warriors who remained with her, begin to fire on the Wrazinians. "Fire at the Wrazinians who are not fighting, we need to take out as many as we can!" She commanded.

"I've got one!" Atla shouted as she continued to fire her phaser gun.

"Me too Commander!" Another Warrior happily stated, then yelled out in pain feeling one of the Wrazinians weapons blast hit him. Sliding down the wall, he looked at the deep hole in the center of his chest in shock before he grew limp and lifeless.

"Dammit!" Usagi angrily screamed. "Stay focused!" She shouted watching the remaining two Warriors continue to fire at the approaching Wrazinians.

Watching one of her Warriors slay a Wrazinian with his staff, she watched in shock as he was suddenly ambushed by two Wrazinians as they ripped into him with their sharp teeth and claws. Hearing Atla scream at the gruesome sight, Usagi watched as Atla was suddenly struck by a blast from one of the Wrazinians. Watching her lifelessly fall to the floor, she turned her attention to the only remaining Warrior standing with her. "Don't stop firing!" She ordered watching him fire his weapon at the Wrazinians.

"Commander the ceiling!" The Warrior cried out as he raised his phaser gun firing at the Wrazinians trying to ambush them from above. "I've got them!" He proudly shouted, watching the two Wrazinians fall lifelessly to the floor.

Firing her phaser gun, Usagi angrily screamed watching two more of her warriors fall to the Wrazinians blasts. "Don't stop firing!" She shouted, seeing they were quickly being outnumbered by the Wrazinians. Removing her staff, she swiftly sliced into a Wrazinian who had attempted to ambush her from the ceiling. Watching it fall dead, she heard the other Wrazinians screech in anger. "You're not getting through with a fight!" She angrily screamed, pointing her staff at them as they charged her. "Keep firing! Don't stop firing!" She ordered the remaining Warrior guarding the door as she rushed forward with her staff to assist the remaining two Warriors fighting with their staff.

Slicing through one of the Wrazinians, Usagi swiftly brought the blade down through the skull of the Wrazinian before bringing it up in time as another Wrazinian lunged at her. Struggling to keep the hideous creature back, she watched one of her Warriors fall as he was surrounded by three Wrazinians. Hearing his shouts and screams of pain, she used her anger and pushed herself forward slicing through the Wrazinian. Seeing only three remaining Wrazinians, she watched as the three separated readying their ambush.

Hearing the Warrior behind her yell out in pain, Usagi glanced back watching two other Wrazinians drop from the ceiling as they ripped into him tearing him apart with their claws and sharp teeth. Reaching for her phaser gun, she swiftly fired on the two Wrazinians watching them drop lifelessly to the ground. Hearing one of the Wrazinians that surrounded her shriek out in anger, she brought her staff up in time blocking the creatures attack.

* * *

Nervously watching the door, Captain Aeyon jumped hearing something violently crash against the bridge door. Hearing one of the Warriors yelling out in pain and sheer terror, he turned his head as blood began to seep into the bridge from under the door. Unnerved at the sudden silence, Aeyon felt his stomach nervously lurch when hearing Usagi's pained screams soon break the silence. Angrily clenching his fists around his staff, he swiftly ran towards the door. "Usagi!" He worriedly shouted.

"Captain no!" The Security Officer shouted. "We cannot open that door!"

"I have to help her!" Aeyon desperately shouted. "They will kill her!"

"We can't open the door Aeyon!" The officer shouted back. "If she falls, she will die with honor, the death of Kailae Warrior. We do not open that door for anyone!" He sternly stated, watching their Captain reluctantly agree as more screams soon sounded through the bridge door.

* * *

Seeing only two Wrazinians remained, Usagi ignored the pain of her injuries as she looked at her fallen Warriors. Seeing blood dripping from her hand as she tightened her hold on her staff, she could feel herself quickly becoming lightheaded. Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her mind, she angrily glared at the remaining two Wrazinians. "You will die!" She screamed lunging at them. Hearing them screech at she watched as one swiftly lunged at her. Spinning her staff, she quickly stanced ready to strike as soon as the Wrazinian was closer.

"Filthy Kailae!" The Wrazinian screeched as he brought his weapon down. Seeing the Kailae bring her staff up blocking the blow, he abruptly spewed his acidic saliva at the Kailae Warrior. Hearing her pained scream, he chuckled watching her grab her face taking some pained steps back as her staff clattered to the floor.

Feeling as if the side of her face was on fire, Usagi tried to wipe the thick mucus from her face. Screaming at the immense pain as she wiped the thick mucus from her face, she stumbled back a couple steps back, tripping over one of the deceased bodies of her Warriors. Landing roughly on the floor, she quickly felt around for her staff. Screaming out in pain and shock when feeling the creature slamming against her, she gasped in fear when the creature pinned her down to the floor. Feeling her left eye watering, she cried out in pain when feeling the creature roughly turn her face, exposing the injured side of her face.

"Does it hurt Kailae?" The Wrazinian jeered. Raising its clawed hand, it ran its sharp claws slowly down the raw burned skin. Feeling her struggle as her screams of pain echoed around them, he chuckled as he continued to bring his claws down her face stopping at her jaw line. Seeing blood trickling from the three deep gashes, he smirked seeing tears streaking her cheeks. "Your tears will not save you Kailae." He hissed as he wickedly chuckled. Bringing it's clawed hand up to bring the final blow, he noticed too late as the Kailae raised her phaser gun up blasting it in the face.

Groaning in pain as the Wrazinian roughly dropped atop her, Usagi struggled to free her pinned arm as the other Wrazinian screeched in anger as it charged towards her. Pushing at the corpse of the Wrazinian atop her, she finally wriggled her hand free bringing her weapon up and firing two blasts. Seeing the creature still running towards her, she raised her weapon higher firing two more blasts. Seeing the creature collapse roughly to the floor dead, she shakily sighed as she dropped her hand back onto the floor, tears streaking her cheeks. "Finally." She mumbled as she tiredly chuckled. Shoving the creature off her, she shakily stood as she leaned against the wall trying to remain conscious. Taking her communicator out of the holster, she swiftly linked it to the security system. Seeing another group of Kailae in the engine room, she swiftly ran to the bridge door. Pounding on the door, she swiftly yelled out to Aeyon. "Captain, the engine room is breached we need to get you and the Officers off this ship now! Open the door, we have to leave the vessel now!"

* * *

"Open the door now!" Aeyon sternly ordered as he quickly hurried to the door. Watching the door open, he watched Usagi weakly collapse to the floor. Seeing the grotesque gashes on the side of her face as she looked up at him, he quickly knelt down in front of her. "Can you walk?"

"Yes." Usagi tiredly stated as she tiredly nodded her head.

"Let's go, we have to get to the escape pods." Captain Andor said helping Usagi stand from the floor. "You have fought bravely little one, you will be rewarded for this." He said watching her smirk before tiredly laughing at his words.

"I am only doing my duty Captain." Usagi said, quickly noticing she was having trouble focusing her vision in her left eye. "Damn Wrazinian, I think he messed up my eye with his mucus, I can't see clearly out of it anymore." She angrily sneered.

"We will have it looked at as soon as we arrive on one of the other vessels in the quadrant." Aeyon said, then noticed her wavering slightly. "Come on." He said swiftly lifting her into his arms.

"Put me down, I can walk." Usagi snapped, not wanting to look weak in front of the other Officers.

"Hush, you're in no condition to keep up with us." Aeyon sternly stated. Looking at his Security Officer, he watched his Officer swiftly ready his phaser gun. "Are we ready?"

"Yes." The Security Officer stated. "If we can make it to the lower level, we will be able to escape." He said watching his Captain nod his head. "Stay behind us Captain, we will make sure you're protected in the event of another attack."

"I've already sent a distress call, we should have help arrive within the hour." The Communication Officer stated watching his Captain nod his head.

Noticing the Commander had fallen unconscious in the Captain's arms, the Flight Pilot swiftly motioned to the young woman. "We should leave her here Captain. She will only slow us down."

"No." Captain Aeyon sternly stated glaring at his Flight Pilot. "I will not abandon her here, she goes where I go."

"Captain he's right, she is only a Commander, she is replaceable." The Chief Navigator stated, then noticed their Captain suddenly anger.

"She goes where I go!" Captain Aeyon angrily shouted, as he glared at his Chief Navigator.

"Enough arguing, we need to go now!" The Security Officer sternly stated. "Let's go, we don't have much time!"

* * *

"Hurry! We can't…."

"...not that way! We need to…."

"Dammit! ...you we should have..."

Fading in and out of consciousness, Usagi could only hear parts of what the Officers were saying. Feeling her eyes abruptly open as the shrieks of the Wrazinians echoed behind them, Usagi abruptly turned her head seeing she was still in the Captain's arms as the Officers were desperately running trying to reach the escape pods in time.

"This way!" The Security Officer shouted, as they swiftly entered through a stairwell. "We're almost there! The hangar is through the door at the base of the stairs!" He shouted seeing the door was only a short distance away.

"Hurry!" The Communication Officer urged, as he glanced back hearing the stairwell door burst open as the Wrazinians swiftly entered the stairwell.

"Go now!" The Chief Navigator shouted, watching the Security Officer reach the door to the hangar as he swiftly pulled the door open.

Looking at the Flight Pilot, Captain Aeyon quickly motioned towards the door with a nod of his head. "Get in there and get a pod ready for us!" He commanded then looked at his Combat Pilot. "You're second pilot, go prepare a second pod, we're going to split up. Our chances of escaping will be better!" He commanded.

"Yes Captain." The Combat Pilot stated, hurrying his pace as he descended the steps.

"Hurry Captain!" The Security Officer urged, as he watched his Captain run past him running into the hangar. Quickly looking back at the Wrazinians who were descending down the stairwell, he swiftly pulled the door shut then turned and froze with fear seeing the hangar was filled with Wrazinians. "No." He gasped.

"You fools, you fell right into our trap." A Wrazinian sneered, as he bared his sharp teeth as he smiled with amusement. "You are now our prisoners Kailae scum." He hissed, hearing the other Wrazinians laugh with amusement of the Kailae Warriors fate.

Feeling Aeyon tighten his grip on her, Usagi could feel tears fill her eyes as she shook her head with disbelief. Hearing Aeyon speak, she swiftly turned her attention towards him.

"Whatever happens, know that it has been an honor Commander." Aeyon stated, watching tears fill her eyes. "I'm sorry for whatever you may endure next." He grimly stated.

"It's alright." Usagi said watching him look down at her in surprise. "I am a Kailae, we fight for honor, and for the preservation of Kailae." She said watching the Captain sadly smile, as he nodded his head.

"Yes we do little one." Aeyon said, then gently kissed her forehead. "If I ever had a daughter, I would hope she would be as strong and fierce as you are." He said watching Usagi smile up at him, as tears streaked her cheeks.

"Thank you Captain." Usagi softly stated as tears streaked her cheeks.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter 10, keep an eye out for Chapter 11! I want to give a HUGE THANKS to those who have been leaving reviews, this means a lot that you're taking the time to review and let me know you're enjoying my story. Thanks so much again!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	12. Chapter 11

**A New Future**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you've enjoyed the journey, keep an eye out for the Epilogue!

As always, please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**:::Chapter 11:::**

Weakly dragging herself across the floor, Usagi moaned out in pain as she tried to ignore the searing pain from the deep gashes caused by the Wrazinians dagger. She had been removed from her armor, her only covering was her uniform that consisted of her camisole and pants. Feeling the Wrazinian abruptly grabbed her by the ankle, she felt a sob escape her lips as the Wrazinian began to drag her backwards towards it once more. "No!" She desperately screamed, as she tried to grab onto anything to stop the Wrazinian from dragging her back towards it. Feeling it roughly flip her over onto her back, she flinched in fear as he leaned down in her face snarling and baring its sharp teeth as he smirked down at her with amusement.

"What's the matter Kailae you're not so strong without your weapons." The Wrazinian jeered, drawing it's dagger once more. "I'm going to have fun playing with you. Shame it's going to be a short trip back to your planet."

Hearing the screams of the other Officers echoing from their cells, Usagi could feel tears streaking her cheeks knowing they were enduring their own torture. "Why are you doing this? Just kill us already!" She screamed, while glaring up at the Wrazinian.

"What is the fun of that?" The Wrazinian scoffed. Pressing the tip of the blade against her shoulder, he slowly began to twist the tip of the blade in a slow twisting motion into the scar on her shoulder. Hearing her pained screams, he chuckled as she begged for him to stop. Seeing her flesh rip and tear with the jagged blade of his dagger, he smiled as blood spilled from the wound.

"Stop! Please stop!" Usagi begged through her screams. Shuddering at the pain of the blade digging into the muscle of her shoulder, she knew she was helpless and was forced to endure whatever the Wrazinian wanted to do to her . Trying to focus past the unbearable pain, she continued to struggle against the Wrazinians tight hold as the dagger began to dig deeper into her shoulder. Managing to free her hand she angrily screamed as she abruptly brought her fist up striking the Wrazinian across the face. Hearing it chuckle at her feeble attempt, she felt him grab her closed fist.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" The Wrazinian sneered, abruptly grabbing onto the Kailae's closed fist.

Feeling him close his large hand atop hers, Usagi screamed out in pain as she could feel him snapping the bones in her hand. Heart wrenchingly screaming when he brought her hand back at an angle, she felt the sickening snap of her wrist being broken. "Damn you!" She angrily screamed, the burning and throbbing pain consuming her broken hand and wrist. Groaning in pain as the dagger was roughly ripped from her shoulder, she gasped in pain and shock as he drove the blade into the center of her abdomen just below her sternum. Gasping as the blade was roughly twisted then abruptly ripped out, she felt the room begin to grow dark. The last thing she saw, the blade being ripped from her abdomen before she fell unconscious.

Watching the Kailae Warrior fall unconscious from the pain of her wounds, the Wrazinian smiled as he leaned down to see if she was still breathing. "Don't die on me." He sneered before wickedly chuckling. "I will be back later to finish what I started." He jeered, before walking towards the cell door.

* * *

"Usako, my love, please wake up." A familiar voice gently urged.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi softly stated. Feeling a warmness begin to spread around her, she opened her eyes and gasped seeing Prince Endymion kneeling beside her. "Is-Is it really you?" She tearfully asked, as tears streaked her cheeks.

"It's me Usako." Prince Endymion softly stated as he gently caressed her cheek, brushing her tears away with his thumb.

Carefully raising with his help, Usagi gasped when noticing her scars and injuries were gone. "I don't understand, am I dead?" She asked tearfully looking at Prince Endymion as he silently shook his head at her question.

"We do not have much time, Usako." Prince Endymion patiently stated, gently taking her hand into his.

"Much time, for what? What are you talking about Mamo-chan?" Usagi worriedly asked, watching Prince Endymion gently smile down at her.

"You've become so strong Usako, a fierce and strong warrior." Prince Endymion said proudly smiling. "They need someone stronger now, they need a Sailor Senshi, a Guardian."

"No." Usagi said shaking her head as tears streaked her cheeks. "Eternal Sailor Moon isn't strong enough, she's never been strong enough."

"She is Usako, because she is a part of who you are." Prince Endymion sternly stated, watching her gasp and look up at him with surprise. "Become a Sailor Senshi once more and continue fighting."

"I- I can't Mamo-chan." Usagi said quickly shaking her head. "My brooch is on Kinmoku, I can't transform."

"The Silver Crystal is a part of you Usako, summon it my love, summon the Silver Crystal and it will appear when you need it most." Prince Endymion urged. "I must go now." He sadly stated watching her tearfully shake her head.

"No, Mamo-chan." Usagi heartbrokenly stated, as she tightly embraced him. "I'm sorry." She softly stated as tears streaked her cheeks. "I'm sorry for everything that happened on Earth, to you, to my friends." She said feeling Prince Endymion gently cup her chin into his hand and tilt her head to look at him.

"It's not your fault Usako." Prince Endymion gently stated, as tears shone in his eyes. "I love you Usako. I will always be with you." He said before gently pressing his lips against hers.

'I love you too, Mamo-chan.' Usagi sadly thought, tears streaking her cheeks as his lips gently brushed against hers. Feeling a sudden jarr, Usagi screamed as she was suddenly ripped from his arms, darkness surrounding her once more. "Mamo-chan!" She desperately screamed, reaching out for him as she was being pulled back into the darkness.

* * *

"Get up! Kailae scum!"

Feeling the Wrazinian roughly jerking her up from the floor by her braid, Usagi screamed out in pain as she was abruptly awoken by the forcefulness of the Wrazinian. Cradling her mangled hand against her chest as she weakly stood, she ignored the throbbing pain throughout her body with each step. Feeling her head spin, she looked around her cell and gasped seeing the other officers being escorted from their cells. Gasping as the Wrazinian roughly pushed her forward, she cried out losing her balance as she roughly crashed against the wall. Sliding down the wall, she felt tears streaking her cheeks as she angrily glared up at the Wrazinian. "Where are we going?" She demanded, looking up at the creature with hate filled eyes.

"Your execution." The Wrazinian smirked seeing her look up at him in shock and fear. Lifting her up by her braid, he swiftly pushed her forward forcing her to go forwards once more. "Walk Kailae scum. Your reign of tyranny will soon be over with the extermination of your Council Members, you and your fellow Warriors, then your planet."

"No." Usagi gasped, as tears streaked her cheeks.

* * *

Looking out the window of the spacecraft, Princess Kakyuu abruptly looked at the Wrazinian seated across from her. "Why are you bringing us to Kailae?" She demanded as the Wrazinian motioned them to stand and exit the spacecraft.

"We need witnesses Princess, so you will tell others what you saw today. The other Kingdoms in this realm must know what the Wrazinians are capable of, if they dare enter our realm" The Wrazinian sneered.

"Witnesses? To what?" Seiya demanded, glaring at the Wrazinian.

"The extermination of the Kailae scum." The Wrazinian hissed. "You will bear witness to the fall of the Council and their Military."

Gasping at his words, Princess Kakyuu could feel tears shine in her eyes as she quickly looked at Seiya. Seeing how pale he looked, she noticed him tightly clenching his fists at his sides. "My Starlight." She stated softly, as she gently touched his shoulder. Hearing the Wrazinian speak once more, she abruptly looked up towards the monstrous creature.

"When we are done, you will be permitted to return to your planet Princess." The Wrazinian hissed. "Do not interfere, or your planet will suffer the same fate as the Kailae." He warned as he motioned them forwards.

Feeling tears streaking her cheeks as she watched the Wrazinians lining up groups of recruits. Princess Kakyuu quickly covered her mouth to hide her shocked gasp as the Wrazinians fired their weapons on the Kailae recruits. Watching the young Warriors crumple to the ground lifelessly, she shook her head in shock as the cruel nature of the Wrazinians.

'Something has to be done to stop this massacre.' Seiya desperately thought, standing in shock as the carnage before them as the Kailae recruits were being slayed by the Wrazinians. Hearing the Wrazinian next to them chuckle with amusement, Seiya tightly clenched his fists as he struggled to contain his anger.

Watching as the Council Members were escorted near a Kailae vessel by a group of Wrazinians, Princess Kakyuu could feel her stomach nervously twist. 'This isn't right.' She desperately thought, watching the Wrazinians lining up the Kailae Council Members, before raising their weapons and firing onto the Council Members. Watching the Council Members crumple lifelessly to the ground, she felt a soft sob escape her lips as she shook her head not wanting to watch anymore of the mass murder before them. Jumping when feeling a hand take hers, Princess Kakyuu tearfully looked at Seiya as he looked on at the carnage, tears shining in his eyes. "You shouldn't be here." She tearfully stated.

"I have to know." Seiya said his voice wavering. "I have to know if I've truly lost her."

"Be strong my Starlight." Princess Kakyuu softly stated, before giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Seeing a group of Officers being escorted off a Wrazinian vessel, Princess Kakyuu gasped seeing Usagi amongst the officers. Tightening her hold on Seiya's hand, she heard his gasp and saw tears streaking his cheeks. "You can't." She warned, feeling him try to take a step forward. "Please don't watch." She begged as tears streaked her own cheeks.

Feeling his heart sink in his chest, Seiya could feel tears streaking his cheeks watching as a Wrazinian roughly shoved Usagi onto the ground. "O-Odango." He gasped, watching in anger as the Wrazinian roughly jerked her up by her braid, forcing her to stand once again.

* * *

"Stand!" The Wrazinian angrily shouted, jerking the young woman back up to her feet by her braid.

Struggling to stay standing, Usagi felt tears streaking her cheeks as a bitter sob escaped her lips. Feeling a hand take hers, she jumped at the touch and looked at Aeyon who was standing next to her. "Aeyon." She tearfully stated. "I'm scared."

"Me too little one." Aeyon said keeping his gaze forward. Watching as Kailae Warriors around him were being executed, he watched as the training center in the distance erupted in flames. "Our time has come to an end. Those who survive will speak of us in stories and throughout history, we will never be forgotten Usagi. We will be dying an honorable death, the death of a Kailae Warrior."

Watching the training center burn, Usagi could feel tears streak her cheeks. "This can't be how it ends." She desperately stated before looking at Aeyon.

"Eyes forward Kailae scum!" The Wrazinian sneered, angrily striking Usagi in the back of the head with the handle of her staff.

Crying out in pain from the strike, Usagi reluctantly turned her gaze forward watching as the Wrazinians continued to slaughter the Warriors and recruits that remained on the base. Tightly closing her eyes, she brought her hands up to her chest and focused on the power within her. 'Please, if I am still worthy, please let me help them.' She desperately thought, not noticing her royal insignia suddenly appeared on her forehead as her clothing suddenly formed into her long white gown. 'Please, please let me help my home.' Unable to hear the Wrazinians shouts of shock, she could feel a warmth suddenly surrounding her, encompassing her.

"What's happening?" The Wrazinian cried out in shock, watching the Kailae Commander standing in front of him suddenly radiate with pure white energy. Seeing her clothing meld into a long white gown, he noticed the Kailae Captain looking at the young woman with shock.

"Don't stand there!" Another Wrazinian hissed. "Kill her!"

Raising the Kailae staff, the Wrazinian swiftly brought the blade forward, then cried out in shock watching the blade shatter upon impact against the young woman's back. Watching a pair of feathered wings erupt from her back, he watched in shock as she suddenly lifted herself into the air.

"Usagi." Aeyon gasped, watching in shock as the blade of her staff shattered upon striking her. Watching white feathered wings suddenly erupt from her back, he watched as she opened her eyes and quickly lifted herself up into the air. 'Is this who you really are?' He thought with awe.

"Fire!" A Wrazinian shouted watching his comrades lift their weapons and fire onto the young woman. Watching the pure white energy flare around her, he watched with anger as the blasts of their weapons were being deflected by the pure energy.

Raising her hand, Princess Serenity smiled seeing her hand was no longer mangled and twisted from being broken, her vision no longer blurry in her injured eye, now focused and clear. Cupping her hands together, she felt tears shine in her eyes as she watched the Silver Crystal appear in her hands. "Thank you." She softly whispered, bringing the Silver Crystal against her chest as a new brooch appeared, the Silver Crystal lifting and merging with the brooch. Holding her hand out as the brooch gently landed in her hand, she looked down at it and sadly smiled. "I know what I must do." She gently stated as tears streaked her cheeks. "I will not fail, I swear it." She softly stated, then tightened her hold on the brooch. Raising the brooch, she felt the power of the Silver Crystal surrounding her as she began to transform into her ultimate form.

* * *

"Odango!" Seiya desperately shouted, watching as the Wrazinians began to fire their weapons at her. Watching as the power surrounding her suddenly flared shielding her from the blasts, he watched in awe as the Silver Crystal suddenly appeared before her.

"How?" Princess Kakyuu gasped in shock. "The brooch was on Kinmoku." Watching the White Moon Princess bring the Silver Crystal up, she watched in awe as a new brooch appeared merging with the Silver Crystal.

"What's happening?!" The Wrazinian angrily shouted quickly drawing his weapon.

"A birth." Princess Kakyuu softly stated, watching the Wrazinian abruptly look at her. "The birth of a new Sailor Senshi, the angel of light and hope." She said smiling as tears shone in her eyes.

"What?" Seiya gasped in shock.

"Watch my Starlight, this is an honor, not very many get to witness the awakening of a new Sailor Senshi." Princess Kakyuu said, watching the White Moon Princess hair spill around her changing from golden blonde to a pure white.

Watching her royal gown vanish, Seiya watched as a flurry of feathers surrounded Usagi's nude body, before she was consumed in a blinding white light. Shielding his eyes from the intensity of the light, he could hear the Wrazinian hissing out in pain from the intensity of the pure light. As the light faded, he stood in shock seeing Usagi wearing a pure white fuku. Seeing her hair was pulled up into heart shaped odangos, he felt tears shine in his eyes as he happily smiled. 'You can do this Odango, please be safe my beloved.' He desperately thought.

* * *

Opening her eyes as the warm energy faded around her, Usagi looked down seeing she was wearing a solid white fuku with gold sleeves, a wing-like clip on her golden puff sleeves. In the front center of her white skirt was a smaller version of her brooch with wing-like clips on both sides of the smaller brooch, an eight pointed star in the center of the brooch. Below, her skirt had eight different stripes of colors, each color representing her fallen Sailor Senshi. A long white cape adorned her back, swaying slightly from the soft breeze. She wore a white choker, with an eight pointed star in the center of the choker, wing-like clips were in her hair, white and gold covers over her heart shaped odangos.

Extending her bare arms out, she watched a long white staff appear, with three orbs stacked atop one another. The center orb was larger, compared the two smaller orbs, one smaller placed below the larger orb, the final smaller orb placed above the larger orb. In the center of the top orb was an eight pointed star. Tightly grabbing onto the staff, she smiled at the power surging within her. Turning her focus onto the Wrazinians below her, she smirked seeing the Wrazinians were frozen with shock, abandoning their slaughter of Kailae as they looked up to her, seeing her as the main threat for the moment. "My fellow Kailae!" She shouted seeing those who still remained, look up at her with hope shining in their eyes. "Stand up and fight! Fight for honor, for the preservation of Kailae!" She shouted, then smiled as the Kailae swiftly rose with new hope, quickly fighting back against the Wrazinians.

* * *

"Fight them!" Aeyon commanded watching as his officers swiftly turned and fought to regain control of their staff that the Wrazinians were holding. Kicking his staff from the Wrazinians hand, he swiftly lifted his staff, swinging it slicing the Wrazinian across the face. Hearing it's pained shriek, he swiftly brought the staff down bringing the final blow. Watching the Wrazinian lifelessly crumple to the ground, he ignorned the pain of his wounds he'd endured through his torture, as he ran forward slicing and cutting through the Wrazinians as they tried to regain their control.

"Quickly Captain! We need to get to the armory!" The Security Officer shouted, as he and two other Officers swiftly ran towards the armory. "We have to hurry!" He urged.

Glancing up at Usagi, Captain Aeyon smiled watching her lower her staff, releasing an an attack onto some approaching Wrazinians trying to stop his two officers from going forward. Nodding his head in thanks, he watched her bow, before she swiftly soared the opposite direction assisting other Kailae Warriors below.

* * *

"The wretched Kailae!" The Wrazinian angrily shrieked swiftly abandoning the Kinmoku Princess and Guardian as he went to assist his comrades who were quickly falling in battle against the uprising Kailae.

"Fighter Star Power, Make-Up!"

"What are you doing?" Princess Kakyuu gasped, watching Sailor Star Fighter turn and tearfully look at her.

"I cannot stand by and watch this any longer. I'm fighting Princess Kakyuu, I'm fighting with my beloved." Sailor Star Fighter said, watching Princess Kakyuu tearfully nod her head.

"Please be safe my Starlight." Princess Kakyuu softly stated, watching Sailor Star Fighter nod as she swiftly ran forwards to join the fight with the Kailae.

Feeling tears streak her cheeks, Sailor Star Fighter ran forwards as she swiftly called out her attack striking three Wrazinians as they were attempting to take down two unarmed Kailae Warriors. "Star Serious Laser!"

Looking up in shock, as the three Wrazinians crumpled lifelessly to the ground, the two Kailae Warriors watched the Kinmoku Guardian swiftly run past them shouting her attack, killing more Wrazinians who tried to stop her.

* * *

Turning at the sound of Sailor Star Fighter's attack, Usagi gasped when seeing Sailor Star Fighter fighting amongst the Kailae Warriors assisting them with their fight against the Wrazinians. Seeing a group of Wrazinians rushing towards her, she swiftly pointed her staff at the large group of Wrazinians. "Celestial Moon Strike!" She shouted watching a powerful blast hurl from her staff striking the group of Wrazinians instantly disintegrating the creatures. Smiling at Sailor Star Fighter when she abruptly looked up at her, Usagi swiftly descended down to where Sailor Star Fighter stood.

Watching Usagi gracefully land in front of her, Sailor Star Fighter tearfully smiled watching her beloved smile back at her. "Odango?" She tearfully asked. "Is it really you?" Watching the Sailor Senshi silently nod her head, she tearfully laughed, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks. "You look different, it's a good different, not that you looked bad before Odango." She quickly corrected herself, blushing slightly at her sudden nervousness.

"Go home Sailor Star Fighter." Usagi gently urged. "Take your Princess back to Kinmoku where she will be safe."

"No. I have to help you fight, I won't let you get hurt Sailor Moon." Sailor Star Fighter argued, tears streaking her cheeks.

"I am not Sailor Moon, not anymore." Usagi said, gently smiling at Sailor Star Fighter's shocked look.

"Who are you then?" Sailor Star Fighter asked, watching Usagi smirk before speaking.

"I am the angel of light and hope, the messiah to those who have no protector, I am Sailor Cosmos." Usagi said, watching Sailor Star Fighter look at her in shock. "This is my ultimate form as Sailor Moon. I assure you, I will be alright Sailor Star Fighter." She calmly stated, taking a step forward, moving closer to Sailor Star Fighter. "I will find you when this is finally over." She said, then quickly pressed her lips against the Kinmoku Guardians lips. "I love you Sailor Star Fighter, Seiya." She said as their lips slowly parted. "Please go home to Kinmoku." She sternly stated once more, before swiftly ascending into the sky once more to assist in the fight against the Wrazinians.

Watching her ascend into the sky once more, Sailor Star Fighter smiled as she gently touched her lips, blushing slightly. Swiftly turning, she quickly pushed herself to run faster, so she could return Princess Kakyuu to home to Kinmoku, where she would be safe from the battlefield that had formed on the Kailae Base.

* * *

"We're in!" The Security Officer shouted as he shoved the armories door open. Swiftly going inside the armory, he grabbed a handful of phasers, handing them to two Warriors he had ordered to follow them on the way to the armory. "Start distributing those to every Kailae you come across, we're going to finally defeat the Wrazinian scum!" He sneered.

"Yes sir!" The two warriors stated, bowing before swiftly running back onto the battlefield as they began distributing the phaser guns amongst the Kailae Warriors.

"We have to make sure none of these Wrazinian vessels leave!" Captain Aeyon ordered.

"We don't have anything in here powerful enough to take out the Wrazinian vessels!" The Security Officer desperately stated. "What do you want us to-" He asked, then was abruptly interrupted by the Commander.

"I can help, I will take out the Wrazinian vessels." Sailor Cosmos said, watching the Captain and the two Officers look at her in surprise.

"Commander?" The Security Officer asked, still in shock of her new form.

"I am Sailor Cosmos now." She said smiling as she tightened her hold on her staff. "I will take out the Wrazinians vessels, then I must leave to finish the mission." She said turning her attention to Aeyon. "Captain, can you finish this battle on your own now?" She worriedly asked.

"Yes, where are you going?" Aeyon worriedly asked, watching Sailor Cosmos smirk at him before speaking.

"You gave me a mission before we were attacked Captain, I have to take out the Wrazinian Admirals vessel." She said watching Aeyon smile before chuckling.

"Allow us to assist you." The Security Officer stated, watching Sailor Cosmos silently shake her head.

"I must do this alone." Sailor Cosmos said, then turned her gaze back towards the Captain. "Please do not worry Captain." She said seeing the worry shining in his eyes. "I will be alright, I will return home as soon as my mission is complete." She said watching Aeyon silently nod, before abruptly embracing her.

"Be safe little one, please come home." Captain Aeyon softly stated, before he tightly embraced the Sailor Guardian. "For honor." He said pulling from her embrace, looking into her determined gaze. Watching her tearfully look in his eyes, he watched her smile before speaking.

"For the preservation of Kailae." Sailor Cosmos said, finishing her Captains words.

Watching Sailor Cosmos swiftly ascend in the sky once more, Captain Aeyon proudly smiled as he watched her raise her staff towards the Wrazinians vessels. Moments later the explosion of the Wrazinians vessels filled the air, soon followed by the angry shrieks of the Wrazinians. "This is it, we have to finish them off now!" He commanded, as he grabbed a phaser gun. Swiftly running forwards, he held his staff tightly in his hand as he went to face the remaining Wrazinians.

* * *

Looking down at the battle going on below her, Sailor Cosmos proudly smiled seeing the Kailae were getting the advantage over the Wrazinians. Clearing her mind, she knew she had to return to the Wrazinians territory and finally finish the war. Ensuring the Wrazinian vessels were destroyed, she focused on the power within her before she swiftly ascended higher, before vanishing in a streak of light.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in the Wrazinian Territory)**

Looking out the large window of the bridge, the Kailae Captain watched his Lookout Officer abruptly look at him as a bleep appeared on the radar. "Captain, we have something approaching quickly behind us!"

"Is it the Wrazinians?" The Captain asked standing and walking towards the radar.

"No." The Security Officer stated as she looked down at her readings. "It's not a vessel, it's a Sailor Guardian." She said quickly bringing up an image on the bridges screen.

"Who is she?" The Captain asked, watching with curiosity as she abruptly stopped in front of their vessel, bowed then swiftly turned and continued towards the Wrazinian territory.

"Captain, would you like me to fire?" The Combat Officer asked, readying his weapons.

"No." The Captain sternly stated, then turned his attention towards his Flight Pilot. "Andor, move us around, I want to see what the Guardian is up to." He commanded.

"Yes Captain." Andor stated, quickly moving the vessel at a better angle so they could see the Sailor Guardian.

"What is she doing?" The Captain asked, then stood in shock as two of the Wrazinian vessels that guarded the Admirals vessel exploded from an attack from the Sailor Guardian. "Amazing!" He cried out watching in awe. "The power she possesses, it's incredible!"

Watching the Sailor Guardian make her way towards the Wrazinian Admirals vessel, Andor stood in shock with the remaining Officers in the bridge, as the Wrazinian Admirals vessel erupted in a fiery explosion."

"It's over!" The Captain happily cried out. "The war is finally over!" Turning his attention onto his Flight Pilot, he happily sat in his seat a victorious smile on his lips. "Andor, take us home, we are returning to Kailae." He commanded.

"Yes Captain." Andor said as he glanced up, noticing a streak of light as the Sailor Guardian vanished from the Wrazinians territory. 'Whoever you are, thank you.' He thought as he graciously smiled.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter 11, keep an eye out for the Epilogue! I want to give a HUGE THANKS to those who have been leaving reviews, this means a lot that you're taking the time to review and let me know you're enjoying my story. Thanks so much again!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	13. Epilogue

**A New Future**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** That's it for A New Future! I hope you've enjoyed the journey. Please keep an eye out, I will be submitting more of my stories soon. I currently have two other stories submitted, Choices and A Simple Wish. I hope you enjoy those, just as much as you enjoyed this one. :)

As always, please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**:::Epilogue:::**

**(Three Days Later)**

"Don't go Odango." Seiya softly stated, trailing soft kisses up her shoulder as he made his way to her soft neck. Hearing her giggle as he began to nip at her neck, he smiled feeling her rest her hand against his bare chest as she looked lovingly into his eyes. "One more day." He pleaded.

"I've already been away three days Seiya." Usagi softly stated. "I need to return before Aeyon sends a fleet looking for me." She said with amusement, then frowned seeing Seiya sadly smile at her words. "I will be back, I swear to you, I will not lose what we finally have." She said gently caressing his cheek. "Seiya." She gently stated, watching him tearfully look into her eyes.

"As soon as you go back to Kailae, they will have their control on you again." Seiya softly stated, as a stray tear streaked his cheek.

"I don't think they will." Usagi said, smiling. "I solely destroyed three Wrazinian warships. I don't think any of the Kailae will be telling me what to do now." She said standing from the bed, allowing the sheet to drop from around her, revealing her nude body. "I am still a Kailae Commander, I have my duties to my Warriors." She said watching him get out of his bed walking to where she stood. Feeling him wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, she closed her eyes as his lips gently pressed against hers once more.

"I'm going to miss you." Seiya gently stated.

"Then come visit me." Usagi teased, watching him smile at her words. "I really have to leave." She said, giggling as he began to trail kisses down her neck once more. "Seiya." She softly sighed, hearing him chuckle as a soft moan escaped her lips.

"You can't resist me Odango." Seiya teased. "You know you want to stay." He huskily whispered into her ear. Seeing her blush, he smiled gently tilting her chin up before pressing his lips against hers once more. Feeling the kiss began to build with passion, he led her back towards the bed. Gently lowering her back onto his bed once more, they feverishly kissed one another allowing their passion to take over once again.

* * *

**(Later That Afternoon)**

Watching the skies, Aeyon smiled watching a streak of white light enter the atmosphere. "You're late Commander, you said you would be returning this morning." He said chuckling as he watched the Sailor Guardian gracefully land near him. Watching her lean into her staff, he watched her cockily smile at him.

"I didn't realize I had to be somewhere." Usagi said powering down, her tattered, blood covered uniform still on. "I had to take a detour, I was low on energy and-"

"You had to see a certain dark haired Kinmoku guardian?" Aeyon interrupted watching Usagi blush at his words. "Do not worry, I made an excuse for your absence." He said, motioning her to follow. "Let's go get you a fresh uniform, you need to look presentable."

"Presentable? For what?" Usagi asked, watching Aeyon smile at her question.

"The Council wishes to speak with our savior." Aeyon said, watching Usagi look at him in surprise. "Let's go get you cleaned up, they've been awaiting your arrival."

* * *

Nervously standing outside the Council Room door, Usagi watched Aeyon open the door as they quietly entered the large room. Noticing the room was filled with Warriors, Usagi recognized the Officers from their vessel seated near the front of the room. Walking down the aisle she watched everyone in the room stand in unison, before bowing down to her. Looking at the display of respect with tears shining in her eyes, she felt Aeyon gently touch her shoulder as they continued forwards. Seeing three new faces amongst the council, she noticed two of the seats were still empty. Stopping before the three new Council Members, she watched with surprise as Aeyon continued walking forwards, soon sitting amongst the Council Members. Swiftly bowing, she turned her full attention towards the Council Members before she spoke. "I apologize for my tardiness Council Members. I-"

"Commander, your power is indomitable as a Sailor Guardian." Aeyon stated, abruptly interrupting her. "Tell us, what are your plans with this power Commander?"

"I have been bestowed this power to protect our realm and restore peace amongst the realm." Usagi said while sternly looking at her Commander. "These threats and senseless acts of violence must be stopped. Such as the Wrazinians, they threatened to annihilate an entire race for crossing into their border. They were nearly successful, if it had not been for my power awakening. This tyranny must end, our realm should be at peace, working and coming together as one."

"Tell me, what will prevent you from fleeing, now that you possess the power to freely move amongst the realm?" A Council Member sternly asked.

"I belong to no one Council Member." Usagi sternly stated, removing her brooch as she held it up before the council. "Sailor Cosmos is a part of who I am now, I will go wherever I am needed." She said, watching the Council Members quietly talk amongst one another.

"How do we know you're not a threat to Kailae?" Another Council member asked, watching the Commander smirk.

"After I awoke as Sailor Cosmos, I could have allowed the Wrazinians to ravage Kailae. After what has been done to the Earth, it's inhabitants, my Sailor Senshi, and my mate, the Earth Guardian." She said, sternly looking at the Council Members. "Instead, I chose to stay and fight, I chose to protect this planet, my home."

"Why didn't you leave us to the wrath of the Wrazinians?" Council Member Aeyon challenged, as he smirked. "After everything we've done you Commander, why did you still choose to help us?"

"I have sworn allegiance to Kailae, I am a Kailae citizen, and a Kailae Warrior." Usagi said sternly looking at Aeyon. "Kailae is now my home, and I will protect my home and the people I care about." She said, keeping her gaze stern as she spoke. "What happened to Kailae, what the Wrazinians did to us, it is no different than what the Kailae did to Earth and its inhabitants." She said struggling to keep her words steady as she spoke. "What the Wrazinians did to our Council Members, is what was done to the Earth's Guardian." She said as her voice wavered slightly. "What the Wrazinians did to the countless numbers of Kailae Warriors and Recruits, this is what was done to my Sailor Senshi by the hands of the Kailae. The Kailae has the same amount of blood on their hands, just as the Wrazinians. In my eyes, justice has been served for what has happened on Earth, no more blood needs to be shed."

"If we were to give you orders to fight for us as a Sailor Guardian, will you?" A Council Member stated, watching the young woman shake her head before she spoke.

"I will follow orders as acting Commander of the Kailae, but I will not take orders as Sailor Cosmos. I will not be used as a weapon, or any means of a tactical advantage." Usagi sternly answered. "It is time for this realm to be at peace, that is why I have been summoned. It is time for the Kailae and for the Wrazinians to change their ways. We should be working together, not against one another. The Kailae has one ally now, you are allies with Kinmoku, you have established trade, and a base on their planet. Why can we not continue this, and form more allies amongst the realm?" She challenged, then abruptly turned hearing a Warrior stand from the crowd in the room and address the Council.

"It's true!" A Warrior called out, before nervously standing. "I witnessed a Kinmoku Guardian fighting amongst the Kailae. She saved my life and the life of my friend." He said motioning to the silent recruit sitting next to him. "We had three Wrazinians approaching us and ready to kill us. We were without weapons, we were defenseless against the three Wrazinians. If it wasn't for the Kinmoku Guardian attacking the Wrazinians, I know we would have been killed." He said, watching one of the Council Members nod before he quietly sat in his seat once more.

"Thank you for this detail, we will put this into consideration with our decision." The Council Member stated, watching the recruit bow before silently sitting.

"What if we do not change our ways?" Council Member Aeyon challenged once more as he smirked.

"Then I will have no choice, we will become enemies, and I will be forced to cleanse this planet." Usagi said watching the four members look at her in shock. "I now have the power to wipe out an entire planet. I do not want to use this power, but I will not allow anyone to stand in my way of restoring the order in this realm. There are countless injustices occurring within this realm, it's time for peace, and I will provide this peace, no matter the cost." She said, then noticed one of the Council Members gently smile at her.

"Commander, we owe you a tremendous debt for what you have done for us, for Kailae." The Council Member stated as she turned her gaze towards the young woman. "We are the new acting Council, we will assist you in your endeavor of achieving peace throughout this realm. We have learned the error of our way, through the tremendous loss of life we ensued through the exchange with the Wrazinians. We do not want to see this happen again in our lifetime or our children's lifetime."

"We are willing to change our ways, to work with you in achieving peace throughout this realm." Another Council Member stated as he stood.

"If you will accept, we would be honored to have you as our final acting Council Member." Aeyon stated as he stood, motioning to the empty seat next to his. Smiling when he watched Usagi cover her mouth in shock, he watched as tears streaked her cheeks.

"Will you accept this honor Commander?" The final Council Member asked watching the Commander tearfully nod her head before she spoke.

"Yes, I will accept this high honor." Usagi said bowing. "Thank you." She said, tearfully smiling up at the four Council Members.

* * *

**(One Year Later)**

Looking up at the night sky, Seiya smiled watching a star streak the night's sky. Hearing footsteps he turned his head, watching Haruka quietly approaching. "I figured you would be asleep, what are you doing still up?" He asked chuckling.

Running a hand through her short hair, Haruka smirked as she looked up at the night sky. "The same reason you're still up." She said, watching Seiya smile before chuckling.

"I've been staying up the last three nights waiting for her return, she still hasn't arrived." Seiya said tiredly sighing. "I'm starting to worry that something has happened."

"She is capable of taking care of herself." Haruka said chuckling, as she rested her hand on Seiya's shoulder. "Neko-chan is busy restoring order within the realm, I'm sure she's going to return soon."

"I know." Seiya said worriedly sighing. "It doesn't mean that I'm still not going to worry though." Seiya said watching Haruka smile at his words. "I wish she would reconsider and marry me." He said sadly sighing. "I've asked three times and she still refuses me."

"She cannot be tied down Seiya." Haruka gently stated. "She will never be able to settle down and have a family. Perhaps when peace is finally restored, then she will reconsider, but for now, this is her future. She is busy defending this realm as Sailor Cosmos and restoring everything back to how it should rightfully be."

"I've heard they Wrazinians are considering peace which will permit travel amongst their territory." Seiya said, watching Haruka look at her in surprise. "Odango can be quite persuasive, when she wants to be." He said chuckling with amusement.

"Yes I can." Sailor Cosmos smirked, as she gracefully landed behind the two. "This is the second time I've snuck up on you Guardian, perhaps you should retire." She teased.

"I knew you were there." Seiya cockily stated, watching Sailor Cosmos raise her brow.

"Did you now?" Sailor Cosmos cockily asked, watching Seiya walk forward.

"Yes." Seiya said as he gently wrapped his arm around her waist, gently pulling her closer into his embrace. "What took you so long?" He teased.

"I was in the farthest quadrant of the realm, I was negotiating and going over terms with their King. Soon, very soon I will have that quadrant secured, I just know it." Sailor Cosmos said smiling up at Seiya. "There are six planets in this realm, I only have the Wrazinians and this final planet to secure. Once we can come to an agreement with these final two, our realm will finally be at peace." She said smiling with determination.

"What will happen after you achieve this Neko-chan?" Haruka curiously asked, watching Sailor Cosmos smile as she looked up at her.

"We will form a new council amongst all the planets. We will decide as one what will be best for the safety and prosperity of everyone. Kailae now has two more trade partners along with Kinmoku. We have received an abundance of new goods, resources, and technologies from our new trade partners. I'm sure Kinmoku has seen these vast amounts of resources as well." She said looking at Seiya for confirmation.

"Yes, we have." Seiya said, while proudly smiling down at his beloved. Noticing how tired she looked, he gently kissed her forehead. "Are you alright?" He worriedly asked, gently caressing her cheek.

"Yes, I- it's just-" Sailor Cosmos said, then nervously cleared her throat before speaking. "I don't have much time left, I have to get these negotiations completed."

"Is the Council giving you a deadline Neko-chan?" Haruka worriedly asked.

"No, I'm giving myself a deadline." Sailor Cosmos said, smiling up at her friend.

"Why?" Seiya asked chuckling, then felt Sailor Cosmos gently take his hand.

"Because of our child." Sailor Cosmos said, resting Seiya's hand against her abdomen. Watching Seiya abruptly look up at her, she tearfully smiled as she gently laughed. "We're going to have a baby." She said, then happily laughed as Seiya suddenly had his arm around her waist pulling her closer into his embrace. Feeling him press his lips against hers, she closed her eyes as they shared a deep passionate kiss.

**The End**

**Completed: 7/30/19**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed A New Future. **

**I want to give a HUGE THANKS to those who have been leaving reviews, this means a lot that you're taking the time to review and let me know you're enjoying my story. Thanks so much again!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


End file.
